Good Enough
by Luna Ace
Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage? Rated T for the mention of Rape and language.
1. Good Enough

* * *

**Good Enough**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

It was one of those rare times where he hated himself. Here he was, alone; in a park that had meant more to him then anyone else who lived there. He had good memories and bad memories of this park. And, this experience was turning into a bad memory. He wouldn't even had come here, but she had requested him to. 

The tall, dark brown haired male began to pace. Memories from ten years ago began to resurface, and he couldn't shake them off. The lake had meant more to him, and too her also. He now wondered why he was here of all places. More over, he wondered why he couldn't just stay away from the girl who had broke his heart.

* * *

_Two weeks ago he was sitting in his office in Reefside grading papers. He was getting tired of seeing the letters become unreadable since he had been sitting there for about four hours straight. He had groaned when he realized the writing on each paper had become illegible in his mind. Knowing it was time to take a break he stalked out to the kitchen for refreshments._

_He was relieved when he found no one in his house. Truth be told he was afraid that when he came out of the office he half expected four teens to be sprawled on his couch. But, he smirked remembering the last time they had come to his house after a big test._

_He had made them clean his whole house-- excluding his bedroom._

_Smiling to himself he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda can. But, he had never got around to opening the can, because the phone rang._

"_Conner if that's you I swear--" he began to say as he picked up the phone, but realized it was a woman's voice. _

**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you. **

"_Hello?" a nervous voice had said to him._

_Time froze. He closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he heard her voice. He knew who she was. Time didn't made her voice change, and he wondered how it be like to hold her once more. But, he knew that would never happen. He knew faith wouldn't be so kind. Yet, he could only think of the ten year old letter he still had in a nightstand in his bedroom._

"_Tommy?"_

* * *

So, here was Tommy Oliver waiting for her. The drive from Reefside to Angel Grove was a difficult one for him. He was debating to call her back and make up an excuse, but he couldn't. Every time he had picked up the phone he would just freeze. 

_How ironic,_ he told himself. Here he was- a _legendary_ ranger. He could fight Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox and Mesogog but couldn't face the woman he still dream about. Boy, he was going to kill Trini Kwan and Jason Scott once the day was over. They were the ones who gave her his number, but he couldn't even began plotting since someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Tommy?"

It was good to hear her voice again. Yet, he didn't know why she asked him to come here of all places. And, he couldn't bare to see her again. She _still _held his bleeding heart with her hands.

"Kimberly... why here? Why now.. after all the time that has passed?" he asked, quietly.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...**

The petite, brown haired woman watched him silently as he turned to face her. She had retracted her hand back, and weakly smiled. He didn't seemed to be angry. Of course, no one would hold a grudge after ten years- would they? She was unable to read his eyes. She now wish she could. And, that's only one thing she could of wish for. She had watched him retreat to a rock by the lake, and putting his head in his hands.

"Well?" he asked.

Kimberly turned around, and starred at the lake trying to form the words she wanted to say. Minutes passed, and Kim started talking to him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you lately. How bad I have hurt you after all we been through ten years ago-"

He interrupted, "Was there even another guy?" he asked.

He didn't want her, and didn't need her. He just wanted to know the truth. He looked up at her. It was so weird to seeing her again after all these years. Her brown hair was tied into a bun, and she wore a pink sun dress that perfectly fitted her body.

"Yes... Tommy... there was. But, he kept playing with my heart. I didn't find out till he got one of the girls at the facility where we train pregnant. I broke up with him soon after. But, then he begun stalking me until Zack and Trini came to visit me from Peace Conference in Switzerland.

Zack and Trini couldn't leave me alone after. They wanted me to quit the Pan Globals, but I didn't want to destroy my dream. So, instead when they went back to the Peace Conference, they sent Jason to watch over me for awhile." She stopped, unable to face him, or continue with her story.

**Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.**

**Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.**

Tommy nodded. He wonder where she was going with this. Of course Jason, had asked him to talk to her when he was the Gold Zeo Ranger. But, Tommy declined. He didn't want to see her at the time, and could care less if she was hurt or not. It was better this way-- or so he had thought.

She finally turned around, and pain had filled the former pink rangers eyes. He had seen the pain in her eyes. He could tell something else happen in Florida.

"Did something else happen? Kim, please tell me," he whispered.

She nodded weakly and fell to the ground. Tommy stood up, walked over to her, and crouched down.

Tears fell from her brown crystal eyes. She swallowed. He knew she was telling him about the letter. The reason why they broke up many years ago. And, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

But, he couldn't. No wouldn't. Deep down in his secretest heart he still felt pain from the letter from long ago. And, it didn't matter now if he was upset or angry. He just wanted to know why. More importantly, he wanted to know why she wait ten years to tell him this?

**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...**

"After Pan Globals Jason pursued me to come home. To Angel Grove. But I didn't listen. I wanted to come back to Florida, because I thought no one would want me in Angel Grove anymore. I found out after I came home that my apartment was broken into..."

Tommy took a hold of the woman when he realized she was shaking. He thought back her replacement. Kimberly Hart's replacement was a blond haired, blue eyed Australian woman. Her name of Katherine Hillard. She was the same height as Kimberly.

Katherine had dated Tommy for sometime, but they had a mutual agreement to end it. Tommy's heart was not into the relationship anymore. And, she would be moving to England soon. The last Tommy had heard of Kat was that she married the first blue ranger, Billy Cranston.

Billy Cranston was a nerd back in high school. He always had wore blue overalls. That is until he started working behind the scenes for Zordon and Alpha. He had met Kat in England once he came back from Aquitar. And the two had hit it off.

She snapped him back to reality when she placed her arms around his waist. She then sighed and continued her story, swallowing hard.

**Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
**

"Tommy... he was ... living... in... my... apartment..." She whispered, swallowing.

"Tommy he raped me."

The confession made the man feel guilty. Here was the woman who had broke his heart many years ago. And, he felt speechless. He wished he listened to Jason way back when. But, he didn't. She was hurt. He was hurt. Yet, he wanted nothing to do with her. He realized then she was starring into his eyes. She _still_ couldn't read them and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kim said, standing up and stepping away from the man she once loved, and still loved. She did what she wanted to do. It didn't matter to her if they tried again or not. Yet, she was hoping they could. But, that to her was asking for the impossible. And, with that in mind she began to walk away.

He blinked a few times, and realized she was gone. He wanted-- no needed to hold her. To tell her everything was okay. He still wanted to know why did she wait this long to tell him. But, he knew somehow she would never tell him. Not now, since she slipped away from him.** Again**. But, he wondered if he was _good_ _enough_ for the former pink Power Ranger.

**So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.**

**End?**

* * *

** A/N: I am hoping to continue this. Song and characters don't belong to me. So do not sue. This is my FIRST EVER Power Rangers fanfic, so please no flames. R+R. About five reviews if you guys like it updated.**

* * *


	2. Forgive Me

* * *

**Forgive Me**

**By: Luna Ace**

* * *

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?

* * *

**

Kimberly Ann Hart had it all. She had everything she ever wanted –including good looks and good friends. Yet, she always knew she lost her chance at love a long time ago. Ten years ago, in fact. And, she all but tried to fix it. She tried to summon her courage, but it failed. Hot tears fell from her brown eyes as she began to run from her past.

Memories had surface when she had called him. Some of them where good memories-- like when Jason asked Tommy to join the Power Rangers. She had been glad they were able to break the spell, because she liked him. And, she knew Jason, Billy, and Zack would have convince her he was evil-- that they would never work.

But, they had fought to save him. She had fought to save him. She needed him. She knew that. She always known that. And, once he was on their side Tommy aka the green power ranger had helped them immensely before losing his powers... for good.

She also remembered the bad memories as well. The Letter was on her mind all the time. Plus, all those times Lord Zedd decided to ruin their lives for the hell of it. And, she knew when Lord Zedd attempted to kidnap her – and eventually succeeding- that he wanted to get rid of Rita's own mistake: Tommy.

Now, after all these years she wished she could tell-- and she did. The last ounce of courage leaving her as he had held her. She was afraid of what he would say. So she ran with the worth of ten years of pain in her heart. The pain that was started by one piece of paper over a decade ago.

* * *

_She was sitting in a small dorm inside the gymnastic training facility in Florida one night. She had just finished addressing an envelope to Tommy. Tears weld into her eyes and she tried to forget the pain in her heart. She knew this letter would cause them so much grief. She knew doing this would end a perfect relationship. _

**Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you **

_Minutes later, Kim felt another presence in the room. She looked behind her and realized it was an African American woman in her early twenties. Kim still couldn't get over the resemblance that she looked like Aisha Campbell. One of Kim's friends from her old life._

_Aisha Campbell was also African American. She was very optimistic, and full of life. She was loving, and spirited. Kim considered Aisha her best girl friend-- besides Trini, of course. However, as it turned out Aisha was chosen to take over the yellow ranger's place when Jason, Zack and Trini were chosen for the Peace Conference in Switzerland. But, Kim never saw Aisha like that. She never would, and never will. All Kim really saw in Aisha was someone that had believed in her dreams. Kim smiled as she turned her chair around._

"_Hey Amber what you got there?" Kim asked, noticing the African American who wore a purple sun dress holding a package behind her back._

"_It's nothing. You okay? You seem like your crying." Amber said putting the package on her bed._

"_Yeah. Want to go to dinner? I know we're not allowed out this late, but I really could use the fresh air." Kim said, trying to cheer up._

"_Um, sure. Let me just..."_

* * *

"I hate you Amber!" Kim cried as she finally found her pink convertible. She begun fiddling with her keys for minute before someone grabbed her arm. Kim was alerted, and twisted her body around who she thought was a stranger. 

**I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
**

"Hey! Whoa Kim! That actually hurts. Never anger the former pink power ranger," he said, muttering the last part to himself.

Kim looked up and froze. She expected this. He had followed her. But she wish he didn't. What was she suppose to say? I love you? No, life never worked that way. Life was cruel. To her. To them. They spent ten years apart. And, she had moved on with her life. Her _life_. And, she desperately wanted him in her life.

"Sorry.." she whispered and freed herself.

"You can't expect me to let you get away again." he said seriously.

She didn't say a word. All she did was lean on her convertible, and stared off into space.

"Kim?"

**Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken**

**I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you**

The courage she had moments ago had left her. She reminded herself of that before he had spoke. She didn't respond, and then didn't realize he had move till her small, petite body was trapped under his. His arms pushing against the convertibles windows.

"I guess not. I'm sorry I should of told you sooner. Like ten years ago." she told him. Her voice didn't show any emotion.

He chuckled softly.

"I was so sure I never see you again, Kim."

"Life's full of surprises, isn't it?" she asked.

**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**

**'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me **

"Why did you wait ten years Kim?" he asked curiously.

He back away from her now. Suddenly, hew felt heart broken. Did he really want to know this? Sure, he had gotten over this. And, he could deal with it. But talking to her had opened up the old wound. And, he realized now, as he did back then (when he first read The Letter) that he had to fulfill his own promise. **If she had come back into his life, he would not let her go.** Even if he was married. They could still remain friends? Couldn't they?

She felt him retreating. She watched him as thoughts formed into her mind. Thoughts that had told her when she made the date it was a bad idea. To, her it still was.

"Jase told me to talk to you, but I couldn't. I thought--"

"I would be married?" she asked bitterly finding her voice. She then raised her right hand as if to prove that she didn't have a wedding band warped around her ring finger.

But all that did was give him hope.

And, an awkward silence fell between the two. Kim began to wondered if he was married. Just then Tommy's communicator went off.

_Not now,_ as he mouthed a "Sorry". And, then vanished in black light. Leaving, Kim to wonder what was going on.

**I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive**

* * *

**So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
**

Hours passed, and Tommy had reappeared at the park. The same park he had met Kim at earlier. By, the time he was back he had cursed his luck. But then of course Mesogog didn't have the curtsy to call to warn any of the Dino rangers that he would be attacking. He chuckled.

No enemy had heard of a telephone. If he could he would of be glad to teach Mesogog, Rita and even Lord Zedd how to use it.

Shaking his head, he remembered why he was here. Kim, had called him, and explained the letter. And, yet she was now no where to be found. He knew she was still here, because he spotted her convertible. Maybe she was by the lake.

_Oh boy, _he thought as he took off sprinting towards the lake. He knew two things: he long since forgave her, and he wanted them to try again. But, he knew that first thing was first, he needed to convince her that they could work it out.

**And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you**

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: Second chapter is written and done. The song use in this chapter is '_Forgive Me_' by Evanesance. And, this is the third time I've reread this chapter for errors, lol.**


	3. Bleed pt 1

* * *

**Bleed**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

_Beautiful where are you? _He thought, wincing at the pet named he used. He wanted to see how it felt in his mind again. He wanted something from his Beautiful. His Kimberly. He wanted to know how much she changed in the past years. What were her likes and dislikes? What did she do for a living? Was she still close to anyone of their friends even after...

_No! I don't want to remember that!_ He thought.

Images of Jason Lee Scott and Trini Kwan's wedding came to mind. More like the reception from hell came to mind. And, that turned out to be the first time in a long time he had seen her. Since then he had kept the break up letter in his wallet-- to remind him of what they once had. It had always reminded him of her. His first love.

Sure, that was harsh to say, and he couldn't and wouldn't tell her. He wasn't exactly ecstatic when Adam Park, one of his long time friends started reading the break up letter. The half-Asian, half-Caucasian had shoved the letter into Tommy's hands forcing the red Turbo Ranger to read the rest of the letter.

He shook his head forcing the memory away. He wasn't going to get all emotional now over something that happened ten years ago. They couldn't move backwards in time. That was impossible. They could only moved forward, and hopefully towards a new, and brighter friendship.

_And, that was the most enjoyable letter of my life_, he thought bitterly-- closing his eyes trying to calm himself down. True, he had gotten over the letter. But, the pain was still there. And, sometimes it wasn't pain at all. Sometimes it was full fledge anger.

* * *

Laying down in the cold, wet grass was a bad idea. Starring at the stars she couldn't help but wonder if she wished upon a star-- would her dreams come true? She didn't had any dreams anymore. Her first dream to go to Pan Globals had turn into a nightmare since Nathan Jackson. 

The man had raped her when she had came back to Florida. He was waiting her out in her apartment. He was sure that Jason wouldn't follow her back, and if he did that meant he would of hired someone to take care of Kimberly's _brother_. He was lucky that Jason didn't, and he had strike that night. Oh, he had his way with her that night; she knew. Tears begun anew as she remembered what had happen next.

* * *

_Kim awoke to the sound of birds chirping She looked around, and realized she wasn't in her apartment anymore. Fear seep into her heart. She wanted to yell, but her mouth was gagged. So, instead she looked down to the floor. But, all she could see was blood. _

_Blood._

_Pain had suddenly sweep through her entire body. Tears now feel from her hazel eyes. For the first time in the past month she realized she was alone. That didn't sit too well with her. She wished right then and their she had her communicator, but she had finally stopped wearing it when Jason left for California. For Angel Grove._

_Next she thought about having her morpher. Oh, how she would give to be the Pink Ranger again-- the crane. But, that wouldn't come true either. She gave up her powers to get a chance to follow her dream. A dream she was now regretting, while in this holding cell._

_She was losing hope. She was losing everything she cared about, and it had begun with that stupid letter. If she call him would he here? Would he care? She knew she had to tell him. Tell him that was a big mistake. Would he be angry with her? Questions swirled in her head, but she couldn't have him either, she realized._

_He had Kat. And, she was left with nothing. Nothing, but the pain of the letter, and the pain of being hurt. Maybe she should of taken Jason's advice. Florida wasn't for her anymore. Neither was Angel Grove. But, where could she be accepted as a person without reliving the past?_

"_Hello Kimberly," a sneer voice called to her._

_Kimberly's head shot up. There he was-- Nathan Jackson. He was standing there with the cell key in his hands._

"_Ready for some fun?" he asked, snickering._

_She tried to shoot him glare, but he only laugh. He opened the cell door and--_

* * *

"Kim?" a soft voice called out to her. 

She bit her lip. Raw images from what Nathan did to her next faded away, by Tommy's voice. She didn't realize it, but she was shaking. She tried to stand up, and looked behind her. But, she failed. She had fallen over, as she turned around. She gasped as she realized there was a man in black spandex standing over her.

"You got to be kidding me," she muttered as she watched him take off the helmet. "Tommy?"

As she watched him, she fell into a silent state. Tears fell from her chocolate eyes. Images of her days of a Ranger filled her mind. Granted, that was ten years before; but she remembered it like it was yesterday. Images of the evil Green Ranger were there too. She remembered how Tommy destroyed the Command Center, their Zords, and disabled Alpha 5. And, most importantly trapped Jason in one of Rita Repulsa's dark dimension.

He watched her. He started to wonder what was going through her mind. He wanted to reach out to her, and so he did. But, she stepped away from him, away from his grasp. He flinched. What was she thinking about? Why didn't she accept his touch? And, then he saw it. He saw it in her eyes. The emotions of yesterday were playing-- no doubt memories from her time as a Ranger played in her mind.

Disappointment, hurt, betrayal, trust, and ... love. He staggered a bit.

Love?

Did she _love_ him? That was impossible. They had moved on. He** moved** on. Not, to mention she wrote the letter, not the other way around.

"Kim?" he asked again, weakly.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she did a Kimberly-like move-- and fainted into his arms. He chuckled as he swooped down to catch her.

"It seems some things never change my beautiful crane."

* * *

**AN: Not much to say. Besides Happy Thanksgiving guys!... This chapter had started out with the incident of the wedding, but when I thought about it the memories should go in order... (besides when Tommy had received the call). So enjoy.**


	4. Bleed pt 2

* * *

**Bleed**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._

_Breathe._

_What had happened to her? One minute she was in the holding cell-- next she was here. Where was here? Looking around, she realized she had been here before. It had been years since she was here. A lifetime ago. The last time she was here she was a power ranger. And, now she was a normal, depressed adult. Then she realized a woman next to her._

_The woman was wearing a yellow tank top, and blue jeans. Her dark black hair was tied in a lose ponytail. She was an African-American. One that she had spoken to when Trini left for the Peace Conference. And, yet this woman didn't recognize her. What was wrong with her?_

"_Aisha?" Kim asked._

"_I'm sorry I don't know an Aisha. Who are you?" _

_The African- American woman had starred at her. Kim blinked. How can this woman not know who she was? Aisha Campbell was her best friend. She was after all the second yellow ranger after Trini Kwan. How can someone forget who they were? Unless..._

"_Aisha what had happened to you?" Kim asked._

"_I was in Africa when these gray men attacked me..." she simply said._

"_Putties." Kim murmured. _

"_Huh?" the woman asked._

_Days passed. And, Aisha was still clueless to what had happened. Kim had to try to tell Aisha what she was like. Who she was. Then the day came where both woman began to fear for their lives. And, Kim knew they didn't have much longer to live. And, who or whatever was keeping them there was going to pay._

_Then one day a golden monkey-bat walked over to their cell. He smirked as he watched the two former rangers sleep peacefully. Then, he unlocked the cell door, and slowly made his way to sleeping Kimberly. He bent down and kissed her cheek._

"_Sleep now Kimberly, for you will soon end your friends lives and there will be no one to blame but yourself." he murmured into her ear._

_He stood up straight and gawked for a few minutes. Kimberly the former pink ranger; had glowed a mysterious pink color. Minutes later, he walked out of the cell and locked it. He then stood there as Kim's chocolate brown eyes opened and flashed a bloody red._

_Somehow, Kim was able to summon her power bow and she then shot Aisha in the chest..._

* * *

"Aisha!" Kim screamed. 

Tommy blinked. What had she been dreaming about? He didn't want to know. But, he wished she would tell him. He **needed** to know. No**wanted** to know. He tried to hug her, but again she backed away. Now, he felt hurt. Why had her personality change?

"Kim, it's okay." he said, trying to calm her down. Or more like trying to calm himself down. His overprotective drive had just hit overload.

_That's not Jason's voice!_ Kim's mind screamed. She looked up at Tommy and didn't recognized the man. She then got up and took a step back. She was scared of him. Deeply scared of this man who she had come to love a decade ago.

"Jason..." she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

Tommy froze._ Jason? _He asked himself. Why did Kim want Jason? He flipped opened his cellphone quickly-- not noticing Kim ran off. He quickly dialed Jason's number. One ring. Two. Then the phone was answered by a thick Asian voice.

"Hello?" the female voice asked.

"Trini! I need help. Listen-"

"Tommy," Trini said annoyed. "Can't this wait?"

"No." he looked around, and realized Kim wasn't with him. "Dammit. Kim where you go?" he asked annoyed, not caring Trini was annoyed at him and on the phone with him.

"Tommy? Your with Kim?" Trini asked, voice in awe.

"I_ was_. She ran off... I think. She asked me to met her here, and we talked about the letter, but shit happens..." Tommy really didn't want to go throw the details.

"She ran off? What did you do to her?" Trini asked, now mad.

"I... I showed her I was a Ranger... and she fainted, awoke, and cried for Aisha." he said, not wanting to explain himself.

"Not again. You need to find her. She's not good in this state. I'll send Jason to help you find her. She was all ready over this, and you had to open her to this memory..." Trini ranted.

Tommy stayed silent. What was Trini talking about? Should he ask? Or just wait for answers? What he didn't realize was Trini had hung up on him. He didn't realize this until he heard the dial tone. He then hung up his phone and pocketed it. What was Jason going to do to him? He really didn't want to know. He needed to find Kim and fast. He was sure that Kim could take care of herself. But, he couldn't remember seeing her like this before-- even when they were Power Rangers.

And, now he felt something in the bottom of his stomach. A feeling he couldn't remember. And, the feeling slowly engulf his own heart.

* * *

Kimberly Ann Hart couldn't see straight. She knew where she was, and yet didn't. Her mind was on the man she had woken up to. She couldn't remember him, and yet she felt some kind of connection to him. Closing her eyes she realized she could hear a bird's cry. One that seemed familiar, and yet she didn't. What had happened? 

Aisha.

Aisha Campbell had fallen to the floor. Kim looked down to her hands. There in the palms of her hands was dark red liquid. _Blood_. Instantly she knew whose blood it was. She had killed her best friend, the yellow bear.

"Aisha!" Kim sobbed, as she fell towards the ground. Tears fell from her eyes. And, for the first time in her life she felt cold.

"Kim!" a voice cried.

She felt a man presence behind her. She turned around, and recognized him. He had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He slowly walked towards her.

"I killed her Jase!" Kim cried, nonsense filled her voice.

"Who Kim? Who was it _this_ time?" Jason asked softly.

Kim had gone through this before. Almost every two-three months she had. Given, it had been years since she had an _episode. _And, it started when Jason asked her to go down with him to Angel Grove-- since Divatox. And, that was another reason she didn't want to live in Angel Grove.

"Aisha." she said, shaking.

So, it was Aisha's time to die. Again. He needed Trini to get hold of Kathrine and Aisha. And, then there was Tommy Oliver. God, how was he going to deal with Tommy?

"Kim where's Tommy?" he asked, rocking her gently.

Kim blinked. Tommy? She hadn't seen him in years. Minus the fact her mind was blocking the call she made two weeks ago to Tommy-- and tonight. Why would he care for her now? It's not like he'd drop everything to see if she was okay.

"Jase I haven't seen him for years," she whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

"You sure?" he asked watching her nod.

So, she was in the other Kim Hart. The one who was scared of men-- besides Jason. He knew she came here to tell Tommy the truth. But, now it look like that wasn't going to happen. At least for awhile. Well, while Kim wasn't herself. He watched Kim sleep for a minute opting to call Trini and maybe Tommy. His phone rang, and he quickly answered it, watching Kim stir slightly.

"It's just Trini. Go back to sleep." he said soothingly. "Hello?" he asked.

"Jase? You've found her?" Trini asked.

"Yeah. Is Tommy still at the park?" he whispered.

"No. He's here. He's spending the night. He's in a panic. That's something I thought he forgot to do." Trini said, and laughed.

Jason smiled. He would love to see that. _So, he still loves her. That's good. She needs him-- now more than ever, _Jason thought.

"Let him panic Tri. I need you to call--"

"Katherine Cranston and Aisha DeSantos?" Trini asked, knowing who to call. In fact, she had all ready called them.

"They aren't to mad are they?" Jason asked.

"They know. And, you know Kat _is_ Kim's Psychiatrist."

Jason smiled, and look down at Kim thinking it was time to go home. The four of them sharing a house. It seemed... rather odd. But, then again this was going to happen sometime. They all knew that. Maybe, he could use this time to play **matchmaker**. He smiled mischievously as he carried Kim towards his own car-- making a mental note to have someone pick up her car tomorrow.

When he got home he carried Kim inside, and fetched a pink blanket to cover her body up. The former pink ranger looked snug as a bug- a lazy smile displayed on her face. Then, he felt Tommy enter the room. Jason didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy asked as Jason flinched.

He forgotten that he now had to tell Tommy what had happen to their _pink ranger._

* * *

**TBC... Don't forget to R+R! **

**A/N: And with that ends the Chapter _Bleed_. Next, up Tommy asks Trini and Jason questions they don't want to answer. And, Aisha and Katherine come to Angel Grove. How will Tommy react seeing Katherine? **


	5. Haunted

* * *

**Haunted**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

He watched the woman sleep on the couch, knowing that what ever she was dreaming she was fighting _him... _again. Ten long minutes passed since he spoke a word to his former best friend. He ignored the questions that his best friend asked, just because when she needed him most he cut her out of his life. And, she did tried to explain, but he wouldn't let her. 

He then turned around, and faced his best friend's glare. He wasn't phased one bit, and he led them towards the kitchen where Trini was all ready pouring three cups of coffee. She then noticed the tension in the room.

"I'm going to watch over her. Jase – Aisha's plane lands at noon." she said, solemnly as she walked into the living room leaving the two grown men alone for the first time that night.

"What about Kat?" Jason asked.

"Two thirty." Trini answered.

Jason watched his former best friend sit down. _So, _his former best friend thought_. They treat this like a ranger reunion. _Why hadn't he known or been invited? He knew the answer though, and he just couldn't believe it.

"Tommy? You all right?" Jason asked.

Tommy knew that voice. He cringed inwardly. There were many things he didn't know, and he believe Kim was the center of it all. He saw how fit Jason and Trini were tonight, and that somehow worried him. What had happened all those years ago?

But... Jason own his own dojo... so it made sense that he remain fit after his ranger days, but it didn't add up for Trini. She was working with a computer company- Intel, he believed.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." Tommy muttered, finally sitting down and taking his mug to have a sip from it.

It didn't matter that he had to go to school Monday. He now just wanted this weekend over and done with. Whatever was Kim's problem it wasn't his anymore. Nothing about her concern him.

_And nothing ever will_, he thought silently as Jason started to pace.

"If that's what Kim wants..." Jason muttered to himself.

But Tommy caught that.

"What Kim wants? What do you mean? She sent me that letter not the other way around..." he said as anger built up inside of him.

"We know! Dammit Tommy why do you think I asked her to talk to you? When we went back to Angel Grove she was more then willing to talk. She needed you! And what did you do? You went on a date with Katherine the night you agreed to talk to her! How do you think she felt? You abandon her. No wonder she thinks _your_ dead." Jason huffed as he crossed his arms and glared at Tommy.

"You mean to tell me..." Tommy started then stopped. He froze. Everything inside him froze. She thought he was dead. But, how was that possible? He was living. He was here. Tommy began to wonder what the hell had happened to his crane-- his heart.

Jason on the other hand begun to debate weather or not to continue this discussion. He choose his next words carefully knowing that Tommy would listen now that he had his attention. All Jason knew was that tonight was going to be a long night. At least tomorrow he wouldn't have to tell Aisha _this_ story.

"Let me start at the beginning. Once upon a time..."

"Jase! Okay. I get it. Get on with it," Tommy said rather annoyed.

Jason just laughed. It eased him a bit. But the story he was going to tell didn't have a happy ending. It was far from it.

"As I was saying there was this beautiful brunette who fell in love with a brilliant young man..." Jason stop as he saw Tommy's mouth open and begun to shot out words.

"Let me guess... she decided to end it with a Dear John letter. Jason if this is some kind of joke--"

Tommy stopped as he heard padded feet step inside the kitchen. He then turned around to face the said brunette from Jason's own story.

"Kim?" he asked. He starred at her with awe.

Kim blinked. She couldn't place the man. He was different. A stranger, and yet not a stranger. She watched him take a step towards her, but she stepped back. Her chocolate brown eyes widen as she heard a male's scream from inside her head.

"No... Trini..." Kim cried.

In an instant the Vietnamese woman came and dragged Kim away who began to cry in her arms.

"I... couldn't save him... I lost..." Kim whimpered as she was dragged away.

Tommy didn't quite understand. What was Kim talking about? Was she talking about him? He turned to Jason wanting an explanation-- and fast.

Jason stopped pacing and quietly had watched the whole scene. He knew what she dreamed and now seen thanks to Katherine. Her dreams were all the same. First Aisha's death. And, now Tommy's. He wondered if she had recognized her old beau.

"Yes Tommy-- she ended it." Jason said , now leaning on the kitchen counter. He was a few feet from Tommy. He **needed** to be a few feet from Tommy. The next few words were hard to say.

"She thought she found the one person she was suppose to be with. But, then Zack and Trini decided to visit her after we receive their first break at the Peace Conference. They could tell something was definitely wrong with the man. But, Kim wouldn't listen." Jason said-- sadness enveloped in his own voice.

Jason then turned away from Tommy and starred at the counter.

"Then she went off to Pan Globals. I went with her, because Trini and Zack pressed me to try and talk to her. I begun pressing her about going home-- to Angel Grove. But, she didn't want to. She didn't want to destroy her dream. And, she told me Nate asked her to marry him. She_ was_ so happy."

Tears began to wield up in Jason's eyes. He couldn't let Tommy know. He was amaze that he could say the next couple of sentences with out fail.

"When she had come back to Florida Nate was waiting for her in her apartment. God, I wished I knew then. I would have gone with her..."

Now Tommy knew he was crying. He listened silently. Tommy wondered what Jason was talking about... again. But if he asked now Jason wouldn't tell him until tomorrow, so he waited until Jason collected himself.

"We begun to think Nate was a good guy. We thought he was overly protective of Kim. He do little things for her. Then after Pan Globals he called Trini and Zack and asked what had happened to Kim. He didn't care that Kim was living her dream.

After two months Zack got a call from Rocky. He told Zack that Aisha was missing in Africa. Zack, was visiting his cousin and agreed to check out the whereabouts of Aisha. At first we thought nothing of it. But, then I got a call from one of Kim's team mates saying she went missing.

I begun to think something was wrong. I contacted Billy who I knew was working close with Zordon at the time. Then a little while after that Zordon contacted Trini and I."

"Zordon contacted you?" Tommy asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. I remember it as it was yesterday. Zordon had waited until things were quiet in Angel Grove then he transported the three of us to the Power Chambers. At first, we thought it was a mistake...

* * *

_Trini was leaning next to a console Billy had been working on. He was typing coordinates away. The two were afraid for Kim and Aisha's safety._

"_But Zordon I don't understand. Why can't the Zeo team handle this? We're not fit to fight putties let alone who ever taken Kim and Aisha." Trini asked the floating head that was in a tube._

"_Patience Trini. Billy will explain. Turn to the viewing globe." their former mentor instructed them._

_Jason and Zack, who were by the viewing globe did so. Trini had done the same. What the three saw was something they knew they didn't want to talk about. On the screen was Kim walking into her apartment. She wore her medals around her neck proudly, and she was beaming._

_But, then something from behind her made a sound. They knew that someone was Nate. He had a bat in his hands. Which he used it to hit Kim in the head and knock her out. Kim was too frighten to scream._

_No one made a sound while the imagery changed to Aisha._

_The African American was sitting in a cafe enjoying a hot drink. Then, a woman who looked to be the same race as Aisha had walked up behind her. She engaged a conversation with Aisha-- slowly and carefully._

"_Hey 'Sha!" the woman had said._

"_Hello Amber."_

_Jason looked at Zack. The two couldn't make a connection. And, they knew this woman who Aisha had begun to talk to._

"_What are you up to tonight?" Amber asked._

"_Oh, nothing. You know homework for one of my Professors." Aisha said sipping her hot drink._

"_Ah. You still on for that blind date on Friday?" Amber asked._

_Then in the Power Chamber Trini gasped and begun to cry. Jason and Billy looked over to her. She grabbed onto Billy. She couldn't speak. She knew that woman. Shew was Kim's room mate-- for a time._

"_Jase! That's Amber!" she cried._

_The Vietnamese woman then crumbled to the ground-- taking Billy with her. Billy, who hadn't seen Kim since he left looked up at Jason with a questioning look._

* * *

"Jason?" Tommy asked. 

"Huh? Oh sorry." Jason said.

"With you guys fighting Angel Grove there was no way we were going to make you worry about Kim. So, we decided to suit up again. Billy wanted to go back into action too, but I told him he couldn't. We thought we could handle by ourselves."

More memories engulf Jason as he spoke. He remembered how Billy came and save the day. Smiling, Jason went on with his story.

"We found Kim weeks later. We had to fight for her. It was a pretty gruesome battle and Trini, Zack and I couldn't defeat it. And, somehow Kim could summon her power bow without any of her _original_ powers."

* * *

"_I thought you guys didn't need any help." Billy teased as the six of them transported to the Power Chamber. Kim was holding onto Jason afraid for Aisha's life. If Aisha was dead she wasn't going to forgive herself._

_Aisha was in the hands of Zack. He watched her-- hoping she was going to be all right._

"_Ai Yi Yi!" a robot cried as it made a beeline straight for Zack._

_The other four watched as Alpha 5 begun to order Zack around and told him to lay her down on a table. Billy instantly went to monitor Aisha's life force._

_Hours later the five heard a familiar ringing of a transport in progress. Jason instantly took Kim's hand and held her close to him. The colors of the people who transported were blue and green. Jason, Trini and Zack gawked at the two newcomers. Billy smiled at the them, and Kim just starred at the ground. Guilt was in her eyes._

"_Kim?" a voice called to her, forcing her to look up and she did. Both men had black hair and brown eyes to match, but the colors they had on where so different then before. One had on a green shirt, and the other had on a blue shirt._

"_I believe you guys all ready met." Billy said strangely._

_Kim didn't say a word. She stood still as the teen in the green shirt approach her._

"_Kim what's wrong?" he asked._

_Jason looked over to Zack and quietly pleaded with him to take Kim away from here so he could tell her story. ..._

* * *

"Battle?" Tommy asked, gawking at Jason. 

"Yeah. We swore to Zordon in secrecy that Kim would be the one to tell you. Like I said Tommy she needed you, and you've abandon her. Her boyfriend wasn't even human." Jason said as he closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he could still picture Kim's boyfriend-- more like a monster.

In Tommy's own mind-- he recalled the dreams were a crane was trapped-- either by rocks or in a cage. The beautiful crane was pink with long white wings. It's eyes were silver. It called to him-- like many times before, but his own white falcon wouldn't answer her plea-- her call.

He didn't know how much his beautiful pink and silver crane needed his help until Jason muttered a word that really didn't make sense to him.

"Zedd."

* * *

Sunday Morning had came and gone for Tommy. Jason had left around ten AM. And, he was getting ready to head home himself. But, somehow he couldn't leave for Reefside like this. But, he knew he had to. Both men hadn't slept a wink since last night. 

He begun to recall the dreams he had from ten years ago, before the ordeal-- as he now called it. They were so happy. Tommy knew that this was the woman he had wanted to spend his life with. But now? He felt that she feared him. He didn't even realized that they were still connected until last night-- after Jason had gone to bed.

Life without Kim had been interesting without her. After giving his position up as the Red Turbo Ranger, he went to college and met Hayley Ziktor- an extraordinary woman who was very intelligent. She also own a place called_ Cyberspace Cafe_. She was a brunette and had brown eyes. She was quite the opposite of Kim... and Katherine.

Tommy then realized something as he sped out of the driveway that afternoon: He had a good life without Kim, and he wouldn't trade it with the world. Even if Lord Zedd was the one that cause their suffering and pain.

And, just like that his plans to go back to reality had changed-- as he turned towards the park where _they_ begun.

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R!**

**A/N: Wow this chapter changed a lot from what I have written. Just to be clear the Zeo Rangers that were only mention were Adam (Zeo Ranger IV) and Rocky (Zeo Ranger III). They were also the very first of the Zeo Power Team to learn about Kim. How did Katherine learn about Kim? Find out next time on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.**

**Plus, I'm a week ahead. So, if you guys want the next chapter sooner just tell me! **

* * *


	6. Intermission

* * *

**Intermission**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Jason pulled into the airport's parking lot hoping to actually find Aisha quickly. Of course, he wouldn't be able to find her inside the parking garage since she wouldn't have known where he parked. Or if she did she would be able to read minds-- a power Jason thought no Power Ranger could have. He went over what he told Tommy last night as he made a note of what floor he parked and headed straight for the elevator. Seeing Kim possessed (something he didn't have a heart to tell Tommy) and Aisha's life in danger had scared him. 

And, it still did. It wasn't a spell that Kim was under. It was much worse. It was like her life force was being drained by some unknown force. He couldn't stop her. What hurt him the most was the fact she was dressed just like Rita Repulsa. She had indeed become Lord Zedd's pawn in the long run. And, she had the ability to create monsters that shot out of her fingertips.

Jason shook his head clear. He was finally inside the airport and waiting for the Africa- American girl. He looked around at first, seeing n one who had matched his memory of the woman. Then, a few minutes later he heard bags drop a few feet away from him and a young woman running up to him.

"Jason!" she cried wrapping her arms around him.

People around them thought they were two lovers, but Jason and the young African- American woman knew better. They were family. They had a stronger bond than most family of friends had. Jason smiled at her and then looked over to a dark black hair man who was wearing a phony glare.

"Ahoy Aisha-- Rocko." Jason playfully spat watching his friend, who was wearing blue thrust the baggage he was carrying into Jason's hands. And, then he retreated to grab the bags Aisha had dropped.

Rocky DeSantos was a man of a different drum. He's loyalty although stayed with the Rangers he never became to serious in anything-- besides _field work _school and now his construction job he now does along side Adam Park. Rocky had a very playful personality and always chowed down... keeping his very active lifestyle.

"You should of told me you were coming Rocko," Jason said as the road up in the elevator to the floor Jason had parked on.

Aisha was keeping out of this as she leaned on the elevator's wall. Rocky was standing off to the side thinking about his job in Angel Grove-- the real reason he was here. But, he couldn't tell Jason about it yet. Aisha all ready knew, but that was beside the point.

"Yeah, well. I would have to fly down later in the week-- even if Kim's _episodes_ weren't becoming a problem again." Rocky said matter-of-fact.

"So, your not just here for free food then?" Jason asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Surprise surprise." Rocky said as the door opened and the three ventured to Jason's red truck.

Aisha jumped into the truck and watched as Jason and Rocky got up front-- Rocky opening the window so they could talk to her. Once inside Rocky seriously asked, "How bad was it this time?"

"She hasn't pulled out of this one yet, but it's only been less than twenty-four hours. Give it a least another day or two." Jason said, pulling out of his parking space.

"I thought she was over it. I mean, it's been what eight years." Rocky said, using his fingers to count.

Aisha just starred at the wind shield. She couldn't hear the boys. In fact she didn't know what they were talking about. The memories of so long ago had engulf her slowly.

* * *

"_Hi Amber so who is this guy?" Aisha asked as she walked over to Amber._

_Both Amber and Aisha were wearing yellow dresses. Amber wore a yellow sun dress, and Aisha wore a gown._

"_Oh. I think you know him. He's a golden monkey..."_

_Aisha laughed, "No. Seriously...," _

_She stopped and looked around. She just realized they were all alone. She was now afraid. She began to wonder if the powers of Ninjetti would save her. Something didn't feel right. But, she realized she didn't have her morpher._

_Just then a sinister laugh came from behind the women. Aisha turned, frighten. There before her was a golden amour monkey with a blue face. Then she looked behind her. The woman she came to known as Amber melted away leaving a gold armored woman ._

"_Scopina. What are you doing here?" Aisha asked, looking around franticly for a weapon._

"_My master requested the presents of the Bear Ninjetti." Scorpina said rather bored._

"_Yes. He has decided to marry the Crane Ninjetti." the monkey man had said triumphantly._

No Kim!_ Aisha thought as she back flip and kicked Scorpina to the ground and began to run for it._

* * *

"She did. But Mr. _Fearless _thought it would be great to show her his _new_ job." Jason said nonchalantly. 

"That would be Tommy all right. Wait? Are you saying Kim talked to Tommy after all that has happened? Does he know? Did she tell him?" Rocky asked more question were forming in his mind.

"Apparently so. I told him-- after she collapse. You know how bad she is going to be in the next few days. Um, how about we go grab some lunch? Then we can pick up Katherine and head back to my place." Jason said keeping his eyes on the road.

Rocky only nodded- a little too eagerly. He then looked over to Aisha who was uncharacteristically silent since they stepped in the red truck. Her face had gone a white color. Jason looked backed at her too only after noticing that Aisha didn't retort to Rocky having any type of food. Jason then pulled over and silently watched as Rocky climb into the back of the truck.

"Aisha you okay?" Rocky quietly asked.

No answer. He looked at Jason and nodded him to go towards any restaurant. Jason reluctantly drove back on the road. He looked towards the mirror and decided to say something.

"Maybe we should have Katherine look at her before we go back to the house." Jason said.

Rocky only nodded.

* * *

A blond woman looked out the window of an airplane. The flight had not yet taken off. She knew why she was on this flight to Angel Grove. In a couple of hours she would have to face her past-- the part of it that she wished she could forget. She had face Kim's horrific past so many times she wish it would just disappear, but that wouldn't happen. Thanks to a certain ex-boyfriend of _theirs._

She also felt some what nervous. This was the first time she had seen Tommy in a long time. She knew he was there- Trini had informed her. She had said if she didn't want to come she would understand. Kim would too once she was out of this mess, but Katherine knew she couldn't back out. She made a promise to the first Pink Ranger.

And, she wasn't going to break it. Not now, not ever.

* * *

_Katherine Hillard sat down at a park bench with a sandwich and a book entitled Don't Look Behind You by Lois Duncan. It was a warm Summer's day, and she was only back in the States for only a day. She had promised to meet some of the old Power Rangers team at the park. She didn't know how much time had passed until she heard another female voice._

"_Kat?"_

_Katherine looked up and tilted her head. She had recognized her voice and blinked at the brunette who was starring at her. Her brown eyes met Kat's confused baby blue ones._

"_Yes?" Katherine asked, confused._

"_Wow. It's nice to see a friendly face. I thought everyone left Angel Grove."the brunette said._

"_I'm sorry. I can't place you." Katherine said trying to be polite._

_But, her heart did. Katherine's heart was boiling. It knew who this person was. This was Kimberly Hart. The very first pink Ranger. A title in which Katherine tried to lived up to and yet failed. _

"_Kim! Is that you?" a voice from behind them called to her._

_The two woman looked at who call the brunette. Three young men started walking towards them- one who was wearing blue, another wearing green, and another wearing black. The one in blue had sandy blond hair and was wearing his glasses. The one wearing green had dark black hair and eyes that seemed to smile at Kim. And, the one wearing black was an African-American who had a dance in his step._

"_Hi guys!" Kim said, standing up, hugging each of them. Although, Katherine notice the one and blue had whispered something to her and she only nodded._

"_Sorry Kim. I must sounded like an idiot." Katherine said apologizing._

"_No it's okay. Hey Billy when you get back from Aquitar?" Kim asked, after making sure no one was around._

"_Just last week. It's good to back on solid ground." he said._

"_Ah." _

_Katherine smiled, unsure what to say. The three continued on to talk like nothing had happened. _

"_So, you moving back to Angel Grove?" the one in black asked._

"_No. Just visiting. I wanted to see Tommy because..." Kim trailed off._

_Somehow, the three knew what she was talking about. Katherine didn't. What had happened to them? Were they always this close?_

"_Well, Tommy's not here." Katherine said, rather harshly._

_In her mind she had the right to. She didn't want Kim hurting her friend again-- even if they weren't together._

"_I know." Kim whispered._

_Billy looked at Kim , then to his two friends._

"_Katherine she's been through hell. Please be kind." Billy said._

_Unbeknown to Katherine she had just gone through another episode-- although by this time they were very small. Yet, the three could see it in her eyes. _

"_Been through hell?! Tommy's been through hell--" Katherine stopped when Kim's eyes grew wide and toppled towards the ground._

_Tears from her eyes started to fall, and the boy in green squatted down and held onto her. Katherine couldn't believe it! He was helping her, and she didn't understand. He had read the **break up letter**!_

"_Adam? Why.." words couldn't describe the questions in her head._

"_The letter isn't important. Dammit Kim." Adam cried as he watched Kimberly slowly cry herself into exhaustion._

"_Don't close your eyes- Zack call Jason." Adam ordered._

_Zack nodded as he took his cellphone out of his pocket and walked away. Billy bent down and helped lift Kim onto the bench she and Katherine had occupied minutes before. And, Katherine watched hopeless._

"_Is there anything I can do?" she asked._

_Adam shook his head. "Just leave us be." he said rather coldly. _

_Katherine turned to leave._

_But, then the two men heard a crane's cry in the back of their mind. They knew what that meant._

* * *

She wanted to hurt Tommy. She found out on that day his name brought back Kim's pain, and later she found out seeing a Ranger brought the pain back as well. She always feared of the crane's welfare. Katherine had seen her dreams. Billy and Trini had invented some kind of dream capture device-- A Dreamanator (named by Zack). 

And, Katherine knew something else too. She could sometimes see into the crane's dreams when she was dating Tommy. Of course, she didn't understand them then-- but she did now. Shaking her head, she didn't want to think about this for the the time being. Picking up the airline phone she decided to inform her husband of her arrival in Angel Grove, California.

* * *

Billy Cranston laid on his bed in his own Motel room. He was looking at building plans Adam had given him a little earlier today-- and according to Adam Rocky was suppose to be coming to Angel Grove at the moment. Pushing thoughts aside, Billy thought of his beautiful blond haired, blue eyed wife. The one he was missing. 

He then heard his cell phone rang. He sighed as he picked the phone up. He didn't bother to check the Caller ID. He thought he knew who was calling, but to his surprise he got his wife instead.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Billy." the female voice said into the phone.

"Katherine! What a pleasant surprise. I was just thinking about you." he said sheepishly.

"Oh? I thought Trini would of called you by now. She told me she tried to reach you..." Katherine started.

"Why? Has something happened?" Billy asked, jumping off the bed and throwing a navy blue jacket onto himself. He then went for his shoes and struggled to put them on as well.

"You can say that. Bill where you headed?" Katherine asked-- she had heard noises in the background.

"To Jason and Trini's. I want to know whats going on, and my wife won't tell me!" he whined.

He heard Katherine laughed. In spite of the situation she was laughing. When it died out there was silence on the phone. Billy was dreading what Katherine had to say. He was hoping that Katherine would tell him what was going on before he had to ask Trini and Jason.

He closed his eyes and then saw it in the back of his mind. The Crane. It was calling the Ninjetti for help. The Bear. The Ape. The two spirit animals had answered it's calls. Billy felt Aisha and Rocky were near. He could see the Falcon was confused-- which meant Tommy was near too.

But why now? When ever the Wolf closed his eyes the Falcon never answered the Crane's calls. Why now? What had change?

"Katherine Kim's in trouble isn't she?" Billy asked, knowing the answer. He only wanted his wife to confirm it.

"How..?" Katherine asked, amazed.

"I don't know. I believe the Kim and Tommy always knew about the_powers_ that were place within us during our time as Ninjetti. But, for some reason I always could sense danger within the team. We were a pack."

"Ah. I see. Bill, Jason's picking me up from the airport." Katherine said, feeling left out.

"All right. Hey Kat?" Billy asked, unsure how to asked his next question.

"Yeah?"

"He didn't did he?" Billy asked, closing his eyes. The while falcon's feathers were now a black. It had looked like the feathers were burnt.

"He did Bill. He did."

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R! **

**A/N: About a page for Katherine's memory. As Adam had said, the letter isn't _THAT_ damn important-- when the leader of the Ninjetti never dared to show up. You guys get two chapters this week because I found a treasure in Target-- The first ever _Power Rangers Movie!_**

**Oh yes,_ Lois Duncan _and_ Don't Look Behind You _are real things. As with the titles of the chapters and characters I don't own them.**

* * *


	7. Fool On the Hill

* * *

**Fool On the Hill**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

He sat under a tree by _their _lake. He hadn't care how much time has past, but he felt numb. The Crane was still calling to him, and yet he ignored it. He didn't want anything to do with her. He just... he wanted her to leave him alone. 

He felt something in the bottom of his heart though. He had felt this before. It wasn't any old feeling he felt with past girlfriends- namely Katherine Hillard-Cranston. This old feeling hadn't been there since his Ninjetti days. And, he knew while it connected the six former Ninjetti together things were still going to get worse. They always did, before anything started to get better.

Yet, he wanted to hold her in his arms, and tell her sweet nothings. But, that hadn't happened in the past ten years, and thought they were merely over due. All, he figured out in the past ten years they were meant to be, but he never could allow her to see him so..._vulnerable_.

He just couldn't allow it.

Except he never saw this past when he was back in high school. He was barely her friend when they first met and then thrown into their other life by their enemies! And, yet she loved him. Through it all. But, now everything was different-- he was a Paleontologist, and a science teacher to boot. And, she had her own problems that dated back to their Power Ranger days.

"You all right Tommy?" someone asked, snapping him out of his own thoughts.

He turned around, and found himself face to face with Katherine Cranston. She was another part of his past, a part he wanted to forget. But, he couldn't. She was also the second Pink Ranger. The woman had begun studying dance in London, but he never did realize how she ended up as a Psychiatrist. He lost contact with her after they broke up. In fact, he lost contact with everyone from his Power Ranger days-- except Jason and Trini.

Jason was still his friend, barely. Jason had been pursuing Tommy to talk to Kim since the Divatox incident, but Tommy refused. AS for Trini herself she didn't like talking to the man since he wouldn't listen to her and Jason. She was all ways short and abrupt with him. And, he couldn't understand why until last night.

"Kat.. what are you doing here?"

That was a stupid question. He knew what she was doing here. He knew that Katherine and Aisha were in town to save Kim's life. But, what he wanted to know why was she here with him.

"Jason told me to pick up Kim's car. Somehow, I found myself walking the trail-- and it led me here. How are you feeling?" she asked, setting herself besides him.

"I'm all right. How's Kim?" he asked.

Katherine closed her eyes. She didn't know the answer to that. In fact, Jason just dropped her here expecting her to be back at the house soon. She tried to say something, anything really. But she couldn't. What could she say to this man that wouldn't hurt him?

"The Crane needs it's leader." Katherine whispered, hoping he got the meaning.

The Ninjetti. It always came back to that somehow. Even now ten years later since they received their Ninjetti powers everything came back to that. Then Tommy wondered: What were the Rangers flocking home to Angel Grove? He didn't understand. Closing his eyes, he begun to recall words from his former team mates.

* * *

"_We'll always be here. We're a pack. And, I'll protect you Pink Crane." the Blue Wolf said carefully._

"_You can count on us," the Red Ape snarled._

"_We don't need the Falcon to protect you. He left you long ago-- and in doing so broke our pack," the Black Frog told the Pink Crane as he looked over to the Blue Wolf thoughtfully._

"_Yeah! Once this is over we'll pounce the Falcon." The Yellow Bear said causing everyone to laugh._

"_Thanks guys. Although I think we should leave the pouncing to the wolf," The Pink Crane said as the animal spirits looked over to the Blue Wolf._

* * *

Tommy shook his head clear. The dream had been creepy the first dozen times around. But, now he couldn't forget it. He forgotten who the animals had represented. All, he knew was they were trying to convey some sort pf message. 

"Tommy!" Katherine called waving a hand in front of his face. He'd blinked and then stood up. Katherine done the same. "She needs you! Her body is fighting some unknown force. She's become very unstable in the past five years. Until now I thought it just past, but I guess not. She wouldn't let any man near her except the male Rangers!" Katherine cried.

Tommy's face became stoic. So what was that suppose to mean? Sure, he cared about her... to a point. And, to him it didn't matter anymore. She lied to him too... in a way. So, what if she was possessed it didn't mean crap to him. It didn't matter to Tommy at all.

This weekend had become a nightmare though. First Kimberly told him to met him here, and then somehow transform into someone that didn't know him. Then all the ex-Rangers start flocking to Angel Grove. Boy, he needed to get out of here, and fast!

"Thanks Kat! I'm going to be heading back to Reefside now." he said maneuvering away from her, and onto the dirt trail towards his car. But, Katherine wasn't finish with him. Not one bit. She took a step forward and grabbed his right arm.

"I'm not letting you walk away! You wouldn't of come here if you didn't know. Don't you go off saying '_Kim called me!_' either. The truth of the matter is she knew there was a cycle coming soon, and she wanted you to witness it Tommy! And, she held onto the hope you'd release her from it. Now if that doesn't mean anything to you just walk away," she said letting go of his arm.

He started to walk away. He just kept telling himself he didn't care.

"But, just so you know Thomas James Oliver," she said watching him flinched, but still kept his back to her.

"She _still_ loves you!"

That made him stopped dead in his tracks. Kimberly Ann Hart still loved him. How... what was the word quaint. Yes... How quaint.

"Is that why she thinks I'm dead?" he asked turning around, only loud enough for her to hear.

Tears had begun to fall from his eyes. He was lost. For the first time in a decade Tommy Oliver, the man was lost. Katherine slowly walked up to him. She still needed to talk to Aisha. But the man before her didn't look like a man at all. Instead, he looked like a lost little boy who just found out his best friend had move. In a way this was true, but she shook her head.

Katherine thought of the next words carefully. "Dulcea told the Ninjetti Rangers that the Falcon and Crane will always fly together... aren't I right? What's changed Tommy?" Katherine whispered to him.

She didn't want to be this close to him after so long, but she felt like she needed to be. She felt this was right. She watched him for a minute more before he was about to say something about the letter and maybe herself. But, she wouldn't let him.

"We weren't made for each other Tommy. I know that now. I dealt with it. The fact is are _you_ ready to let Kim go?" she asked.

Somehow, Katherine had hit the target. He didn't know how she did it. But according to Jason and Trini the man had kept talking about Kim as if she was the highlight of his day. Even if they never saw each other in ten year time. He looked down to the ground, and searched his heart for an answer, but he was stopped short as a large electric pink Crane dove towards them. On instinct alone Tommy shielded Katherine.

The woman inside the huge Crane was brunette. She wore a pink and silvery dress. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed pink as she walked towards the two.

"Why bother Katherine?" the woman spoke.

Both Tommy and Katherine cringed. Katherine- for the way the woman spat her name. And, Tommy for the way she reminded himself of his own- and her own evil days. Tommy then reached for his Dino Gem and morpher, but found none. The woman held the artifacts up for them to see, she smiled proudly.

"Looking for these Thomas? Now we can't have you morphing into the Dino Thunder's black Ranger. That's against the rules." she said crushing the gem in between her own hands.

The now lifeless gem fell to the ground, as did Tommy. He was loss for words. His whole body shook. He had no way to save Katherine or himself. And, he couldn't look at the woman who did this-- for she was one in the same.

"Kim! Why are you doing this?!" Katherine cried, stepping in front of her friend.

"Destroying the Falcon? Because he destroyed _my_ heart! I'm not _good enough_ for him!And, I see now I will never will be." Kim cried, as she stepped back, turned around and stopped.

"Besides Katherine," Kim started. "The Frog is all ready powerless!" Kim snickered as she left the way she came.

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R!**

**A/N: Love picking on Adam, lol. Especially after watching the movie again and seeing him with his disgust of his Ninjetti spirit. There was more to the end of this chapter, but I felt it was irrelavant since the chapter has all ready served it's purpose. **


	8. Help

* * *

**Help**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Katherine had drove Tommy all the way back to Jason's all the while trying to reach Adam on the phone, providing fruitless. She couldn't contact the black and green Ranger and was loosing hope. Actually, she knew where he was just he wouldn't answer his phone. And, yet dread had filled her. She looked over to Tommy who hadn't said a word in a while, all she was doing was directing him. 

"Tommy..." she begun and then stopped.

What could she tell him? A part of this mess was her fault. At least that's what she believed. And, she wanted to be there for him, but a part of her didn't want her to be. What could you say to someone who just found out the love of their life just became the next Rita Repulsa.. the next Divatox? Or in Tommy's case... the next _Elsa_?

And, '_I'm sorry_' just didn't cut it for either of them so they road in silence until Katherine had announced they've arrived. She had to dragged him towards the front of the house and rang the door bell. Jason had answered the door and she slipped in-- not wanting to handle _Mr. Fearless_ anymore. That would be Jason's job from now on.

"Katherine what did you do?" Jason asked astonished that Tommy didn't move at all when he pulled him into the house.

"Actually he was talking till a half hour ago. I see Kim's gone." Katherine said sadly.

Billy, Aisha and Rocky looked up to her. They were sitting were Kim laid just last night. The night before all hell had broken loose. Trini was on the phone with Zack, Katherine assumed. She couldn't face this-- this was all surreal to her, and probably to them too. It felt like she had stepped back in time to ten years ago... when everything was simple. But, it wasn't.

Jason looked at Katherine and sighed. He didn't want to say it. He lived through it once all ready, and living through it again would pained him... and Tommy. He looked over towards everyone, and could see see fear etched on each of their faces. Even Trini, who had hung up the phone.

"Guys, we'll need to suit up _again_." It wasn't a request, it was a command. One that Trini, Billy and even Tommy understood.

Both Trini and Billy looked at each other and suddenly smiled. Trini had missed her Ranger days once it was over. She figured her Ranger days were cut short once Jason, Zack and her had gone off to Switzerland. And, Billy... well he stood up-- along with Rocky, and Aisha.

"What about Zack and Adam? Your seriously going to leave the Black Rangers hanging?" Billy asked.

"Zack's on his way here. Adam is... where _is_ Adam?" Trini asked.

Aisha, Rocky and Billy's smiles grew. Ah, yes Katherine knew but decided to play dumb. And, she was loving this game so far. She looked over to her side and watched Tommy. He still haven't moved nor said anything. But, color had begun to slowly return to his face.

"Yes Billy," Katherine said-- eyes still on Tommy. "Where is Adam Park?"

Billy watched her, smiling. He knew she knew, but knowing her mind was on Tommy's welfare at the moment he decided against it. He too was worried about his friend who couldn't seem to let his Ranger days go. Maybe that was a good thing. They needed him now more than ever.

Jason shook his head. In his wildest dreams he never figure out they would have to suit up again-- to clean up Lord Zedd's mess. But, they now had normal every day lives which they couldn't leave forever. But he decided he needed to say it. Especially if it helped Tommy become more animated.

"Guys, Kim's possessed _again_."

One word. It only took one word, and Tommy was looking around the room of Ex-Rangers. They all knew who he was looking for. They knew she wasn't here. And, the Rangers saw him become livid once more.

Yet, in all of Tommy's last years on Earth he never thought he would hear the chirping of a communicator let alone five. Billy handed each of the closet Rangers one. Katherine handed hers to Tommy since Billy had handed her two. Each communicator once touched had become a certain color to matched the Ranger.

As Rocky, Aisha, and Katherine slapped on their color coordinated communicators-- and Tommy starred dumbfound at his (which was now a mixture of White, Black, Green, and Red); Billy began to explain. And quickly.

"A few years ago Katherine and I found something rather disturbing. As all of of you may know besides _Mr. Fearless_," Billy began spitting out Tommy nickname. He had gotten everyones attention including Tommy, and Zack's (who had just stepped into the house).

"Kim has horrors from her past that most of us saw or heard about. Kim has gone through these past ten years reliving each and every horror everyday of her life. It was only a matter of time before this happened." Billy said.

Katherine, by that time walked over towards her husband and began to speak. "Then last May... Billy checked up her vital signs and found something inside of her . Not only does she have a different personality, she's..."

She couldn't say it. Seeing Kimberly today confirmed the Cranstons' suspicions. Yet, they didn't know how bad it had gotten since then. Zack raised his hand.

'This isn't high school Zack." Billy said as everyone laughed.

Zack shook his head and asked. "We get that she's different than all of us. Billy what I don't understand is why I can understand you."

Again, they all laugh besides Tommy. He just smiled. The first smile since he had saw Kim. The thought of her made his heart fall deep into the pit of his stomach though.

"Anyway we must get going everyone grab a partner." Billy instructed.

"What about Adam?" Trini asked again.

The issue of Adam hadn't been solved-- just ignored. But, then Trini saw Kathrine pressed a communicator button on her now pink schemed communicator.

"Adam, do you read me?" Katherine asked, smiling at the other Rangers.

"Loud and clear. And, every thing's ready. We have more communicator's for the rest of the gang, once they get their butts up here." he had said.

The others nodded. The four of them minus Tommy held out their arms. Trini took Billy's. Zack took Rocky's. And, Jason took Aisha's.

"What about Tommy?" Aisha asked.

Tommy had hit auto drive now. He was pacing around the room, obviously not paying attention to the other Ex- Rangers. Katherine shook her head and mouther _later_ to the former Yellow Ranger. Katherine still planned to talked to Aisha. And, the Ranger's could deal with Tommy's foul mood later as well. Suddenly, most of the team had vanished into white light...

* * *

A redhead woman was walking up the steps of one of her oldest friend's homes. She needed to talk to her best friend she made in college. She had figured that he would be home by now. Besides how long does it take to talk to an ex girlfriend? Certainly not very long. Not in her book anyway. 

What she didn't know was everything the had happened in the past twenty-four hours. She hadn't known about the Ex- Rangers reunion in Angel Grove. She would if she had gone with him. But he protested against it.

And, he had come back to fight Mesogog's creature yesterday-- using an experimental teleportation grid that she had just built. Yet, it had crashed after he used it. There was money well spent. She had now became very annoyed with her friend's antics that she went around and found the secret entrance to his home. It had lead her to his basement which they took time to build into a regular Command Center.

But, upstairs was empty. And, it still looked as if he was gone. She let her right hand dived into her purse and search for her phone. Once finding it she dialed his number. She waited for a long time. He obviously wasn't answering his phone either. Rolling her eyes she turned around hoping to leave this house.

But, was face with another woman who was dressed in silver and pink-- it wasn't a dress this time. It was pink jeans and a silver shirt. She was leaning by the door and her face was down.

"Good afternoon Hayley Ziktor." she said looking at the redhead.

Hayley gasped as the woman begun walking towards her. She felt her cellphone materialized away.

"I'm sorry that Thomas hasn't been able to returned your call. I left him in Angel Grove though. He's probably trying to figure out what had happened to me. But, I feel great. Speechless Hayley?" she spat.

Hayley was indeed speechless. She wanted one of the Dino Thunder Rangers to find her. Preferably Tommy-- heck she would not even mind if it was Conner. And, yet she wanted to scream. Yet she couldn't her body just froze. But, when she did find her voices, a few minutes later she could only muster one question.

"How do you know me?"

The urge to laugh was on Kimberly's lips.

"It's fairly simple Hayley dear. When Tommy and I were teens we went on a journey to Phaedos. Once there this woman told us about the Ninjetti spirits, never knowing that one day I would feast upon the poor Crane's power." Kimberly explained.

"Your Kimberly Hart!" Hayley cried.

Kimberly's smile deepen. She couldn't foresee it, but she knew this woman was smart. And, she had a connection to Tommy. She just couldn't figure it out. Snapping her fingers she watched Hayley fall to the ground helpless. And, then she turned to the dining area where she left three objects: a piece of paper, a morpher, and Hayley's cell.

Then a pain leered in her head. The pink Ranger wanted out. _Ann what are you doing? _Kimberly heard the Pink Ranger scolded._Tommy's going to kill Us. _The Pink Ranger told her. Shaking her head clear Kimberly smiled evilly. That kept the Pink Ranger quiet for now. Eventually she'll die out, leaving Kimberly alone to do as she pleased.

And, right now what she pleased was do sounded good to her as she picked up Hayley's body and vanished from Tommy Oliver's homestead.

* * *

Tommy had used his communicator to teleport back to the park, much to his disliking. He wanted to go home _now_. He wanted to wake up from his nightmare. He wanted to be sleeping next to Kim, his wife for ten years... which was next to near impossible. He hadn't made contact with her up until two weeks ago. And, now was living in this nightmare. 

Yet, he thought about her. Is that what she thought? That he didn't care about her? The last time Kim was in trouble he had jumped at the chance to save her- much to Katherine's displeasure. But, the last time it wasn't just her to save. He had to save Jason Lee Scott too. And, now he was just going to go back to Reefside letting his friends and ex-team mates fight a battle he know he should be fighting.

But Mesogog? The newest and latest bad guy of the world was still at large. With his now Black Dino gem destroyed he was useless. Or at least he felt that way. He felt torn from responsibilities and what he _wanted_ to do. In one way- if he went to fight Kim he let the Dino Thunder Rangers down and if he went back to Reefside he'd let Kim down.

Like he did for the past ten years.

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R! **

**A/N: This chapter seemed much shorter written than typed. Oh well. I do tend to add stuff in when I type it up, and it still has the original idea(s) that I had written in... except twisted in my perfection. Yes, it still get worse as proven in the last chapter _Fool On the Hill_. I will be going on vacation soon for the holidays. Don't worry I'll have a chapter out early next week! **


	9. Yesterday

* * *

**Yesterday**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

_Two six year olds were stretching getting ready for their gymnastics practice. One had on a blue gymnastics uniform, and the other pink. One girl was a brunette while the other was a redhead. Both of them had braided hair.  
_

_The six year old in pink got up and ran towards the balance beam. The one in blue followed her with her eyes. But, soon got up to follow her closely since warning bells were going off in her head. The girl in pink looked back at her friend._

"_Come on ," the pink clad girl said._

"_Your not suppose to play on the balance beam!" blue clad girl cried._

"_Worry wort," the pink clad girl mumbled, but started climbing onto the balance beam._

"_Your going to get in trouble!" the blue girl cried as she ran off to find a teacher or someone to talk her pink clad friend out of it. And, then she ran not hearing the thud of a body behind her..._

* * *

_Not again,_ a woman thought taking in her surroundings. What was the last thing that had happened to her? Then it hit her. Kimberly... _Kimberly_ the girl that Tommy began to talk about back in college had kidnapped her and brought her here. Where was here? She began to wonder as a golden amour flying monkey approached and unlocked the spell. 

"Your awake," he sneered.

The woman nodded. Dread filled her heart. The nightmare was surreal to her even after ten years. It plagued her. All, she knew was Kimmie was in trouble. That's what the nightmares had been telling her. And, yet the nightmare had twisted her very own memory. But, she wouldn't understand why. She followed this monkey man. One that Tommy had described to her all those years ago.

He pulled her out of the cell and pushed her in front of him and pushed her to walk forcefully. He snarled at her. She began to think how much longer did she had to live? She had to get out of here and warn the Dino Thunder Rangers and Tommy.

"Kimberly or rather my _Mistress_ would like a word with you," he growled throwing her into his Mistress's bed chambers.

* * *

Tommy tried to call Hayley when he was about fifteen minutes from his own abode. But, she wasn't answering her phone. He felt lost. Had Mesogog got to her? Or did Kim? Neither situation he was willing to face. But, he was sure it wasn't good for his side. He didn't want to encounter the Dino Thunder Rangers at the moment nor Mesogog. He didn't have his Dino Gem anymore. But, he wonder if there was a way to bring it back. 

He couldn't turn to his friends either. It seemed that the only one who had kept in contact with him the past ten years was Jason and Trini. But, he could tell Trini didn't want anything to do with him. Now, he understood why.

He turned into his driveway and parked his car. Hurrying up towards the front door he wanted to forget what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. But, as he opened his front door he instantly spotted the Dino morpher, a blue cellphone, and a note.

The Dino morpher was useless now. He didn't have the gem anymore. What if the kids were in trouble? What could he do? Sure, he had the other Ranger powers. But, he wasn't willing or ready to expose them. He was the Falcon Ranger, The Red Zeo Ranger, The Green Ranger... of course the green Ranger Powers were now useless...

Picking up the cellphone he checked whose was it. _That's easy it's Hayley's._ He thought. She had been here. But, now where was she? She couldn't have found his morpher, nor left a piece of paper for him. Yet, he studied the folded note and it had a faded crest of the Crane.

_Kim..._

He quickly opened the letter and begun reading the letter.

_Falcon-_

_I have kidnapped the Dino Thunder's technical advisor. Do you really care for her? Are you ready to fight for the two women you care the most about? You have seventy-two hours to find her. When the time is up your little technical advisor dies._

_-Crane_

Kim kidnapped Hayley. Not the letter he was expecting from Kim. But then again her last letter had ripped his heart in half. Yet, this letter made him feel ten times worse then the break up letter. He then heard a fading voice in his mind-- something that never had happened before. Wait... the note had said two? Who else could he save? It didn't make any sense.

* * *

Billy and Trini were working closely together to get the morphing grid back up. Trini was asking Billy how life been like on Aquitar. Jason and her didn't ask about it in the past, and then it slipped their minds. Oddly enough he had taken Katherine to Aquitar the past year. And, she had enjoyed it. She rekindled her friendship with the Aquitan Rangers. Shaking her head she got back to work, amazed that less then a few hours ago she didn't know that Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had rebuilt this place.

* * *

"_Where are we?" Trini asked as she looked around._

_A man who was dressed in black jeans and shirt waved to her._

"_Hey Trini, Billy." he said as the others landed behind them a few seconds later._

_Jason stepped next to his wife, and held her hand as they looked around. He was amazed their Command Center had now looked like something from a movie. It was a cross between his old Ranger days and his Turbo days._

"_You guys outdid yourselves." he said._

"_Yeah we'll it's not my idea," the man clad in black had said._

_Zack had now join Trini and Jason. He too, like Jason was amazed. Billy,Rocky, Aisha and Katherine laughed as the their the original Rangers didn't talk. They just took how the Command Center. Then Zack remembered what his counter part had said._

"_Adam, whose idea was it? As I remember you are the Architect." he said._

_Trini and Jason agreed. So did Katherine, who always thought it was his idea. She also had thought of him crazy when he recruited Rocky. The fact of the matter is..._

"_It was my idea." Billy said._

_Katherine turned to him._

"_But how? How did you manage to hid it from me?" Katherine asked astonished._

_Billy chucked. He knew all very well. _

"_You remember some of those late nights I refused to go home? The ones right after Kim's third episode... when you told me how much trouble we would get into if Tommy wouldn't come..." _

_Katherine nodded, somehow she had predicted this._

"_Anyway, I called Adam one night and pitched him the idea. He had agreed not knowing I all ready drew up plans."_

"_Yeah! You should of told me! I couldn't figured out how to do it. That's why I recruited Rocky!" Adam pipped in._

_Adam, Aisha, and Rocky laughed. The three originals kept quiet so Billy could continued..._

* * *

"Can we locate Kim?" she asked Billy. 

She was afraid for her friend's safety.

"I hope so." Billy said, moving across the Command Center swiftly.

Aisha and Katherine came back into the small computer room silently. Both women were smiling. Adam and Rocky were trying to get in touch with Dulcea, but were failing miserably. Jason and Zack were playing poker with a deck of cards Adam had.

"You know Jase you could help us," Trini said rolling her eyes.

"But, I'm winning!" Jason said, not looking up from his cards.

Trini shook her head and went back to helping Billy. They felt lost, even more so with Zordon and Alpha now gone from their world. Jason then felt another presence in the room with them, and put down his hand. Zack did the same too. Slowly everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. Next to the viewing globe was a man clad in a white ninja outfit.

The other Ninjetti Rangers followed in suit. Red, Blue, and Yellow. Adam sheepishly looked towards the ground. The Frog had no power coin like Tommy didn't had his Dino Gem. Sharing a knowing look with Tommy Adam walked towards him, smiling.

"She doesn't need to be located," Tommy said calmly as the other ninjetti slowly crossed over to him as well. The Bear, The Ape, and The Wolf welcomed their leader back with every hint to hurt him, but the wise Frog knew better...

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **

**A/N: Merry X-mas. Another chapter coming sometime this week so look out for it. I'm working now on writing eleven and tweleve (?)... I believe I've lost count oh well. Stay tuned!**

** -Ace.  
**


	10. All Together Now

* * *

**All Together Now**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

He looked around the Power Chamber/Command Center. Aside from everyone who had gave him glares it the place was combined from both the Chamber and the Center. Looking around he saw their suits encased in tubes. He guessed Billy was the one who had pulled that off. A viewing globe was off to the side, and a small space in front of it. The bigger question was he was the leader of these Ex-Rangers and he wondered if they would be all right under his leadership. He sighed as he watched Rocky enter the coordinates for Reefside, California. 

"All right _Fearless_. What are your orders?" Adam asked, as the others shot glares at Adam. They weren't entirely happy with Tommy at the moment. All they wanted was him to stop becoming what she had, and he had failed.

Unsure of what to do Tommy cracked a smile. Now was the moment of truth. There was something he needed to tell the Ex-Rangers before anything happened. Before Mesogog attacked again... or before Kim did. Swallowing he looked over to Jason and Zack. Both men had shot him death glares. _If anything happens to Kim your a dead man Tommy Oliver, _he remembered Jason say to him years ago.

Shrugging, Tommy began telling a story that had happened eight or nine years prior...

* * *

"_Man Tommy how you get those toys!" Jason slurred putting his beer down on the coffee table._

_He looked over towards the his friends. Tommy was sitting across the way shaking his head. Zack, on the other hand walked up to them and picked up his own Power Ranger._

"_Can't believe you have them all through Turbo!" Zack murmured, beer in hand._

_Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over to the Pink Ranger. He couldn't tell them who had bought them. It was a gag present from Kimberly. One that he hadn't wanted since they were teenagers. But, Kimberly had insisted. And, after the letter they were the only things that he had brought to college to remind him of her. Not that he needed to remember her. She always was first in his book, but he would never admit it._

"_Anyone want to play Power Rangers?" Tommy slurred getting off the couch to get his own Ranger and Jason's Red Ranger._

_The other two men laughed. Sure there was a lot of things they could do on a day like today-- it was indeed sunny and a better choice would have been to play Basketball –if they weren't drunk. Rolling, his eyes Zack had a much better idea. Only thing he wanted to do was to pitch it. But, he quickly forgot it as Jason handed him another beer that was in an ice chest. The opened the three packages, and then Jason spotted the Mega Zord. He held it up towards his friends._

"_What about the Mega Zord?" as he begun to dangle it towards his friends._

_Zack zoned out as Jason began opening the package. Zack was remembering Pudgy Pig, a pig who was wearing an armor helmet and with his small body that was under the hat. The fact of the matter is they not only had to fight that monster once, but twice. Another monster that made Zack's skin still crawl was __Knasty Knight_ _. This knight was a birthday present from one Rita Repulsa. He was a fierce warrior and had the Black Ranger fight alone. The knight was also very tough and Zack couldn't beat the monster without his very own Power Ax._

"_Zack?" Tommy asked moving his hand in front of Zack's face._

"_Yea?" Zack asked looking around for either of the monsters._

"_You okay?" Jason asked folding his arms._

_Zack nodded and refocused his eyes on the miniature figurine of himself. He was indeed proud. He was wishing then Angela knew who he was, but he couldn't share his secret with the world-- let alone her. Thus, he had lost her when he left for the Peace Conference._

_So, the three started playing Power Rangers in their drunken state-- with their action figures. As always Jason was the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, and Tommy the White. They continued playing in their drunken state until a redhead walked through the door._

_She watched them intently. She knew they were acting like they knew the Power Rangers or were the Power Rangers! The latter was ridicules.. wasn't it? And Tommy, had opened the Pink Ranger's package and was just starring at the figurine. _

"_Tommy... you should call her." Jason whisper as he noticed he was silent._

_Zack nodded and said, "She needs your help."_

_Tommy stood up and walked away from his friends, then stopped._

"_I can't she ended it with me. I was too stupid not to write back." he whispered._

"_Kim didn't want to give up her position as the Pink Ranger," Jason muttered._

"_But she did and it's over with!" Tommy yelled, tears streaming down his face._

_She gasped. The Kimberly Ann Hart she knew was a gymnast not a Power Ranger. Somehow it all made sense. She would leave them alone tonight especially if Tommy was like this. Turning away, and leaving the dorm room quietly she vowed to write Kimberly._

* * *

"Man, that was the oddest drinking night we had," Zack said remembering. 

"Yeah, hey Tommy you remember hearing the door?" Jason asked his friend.

"Actually yeah. Hayley. She heard everything and I had to explain it all." Tommy said looking at the ground.

The two friends shared a smile while Zack blinked. He didn't know what was going on then.

"Everything was easier back then," he whispered.

He remembered how bad each of the Ex-Rangers were scrambling to help Kimberly back then. And, he and Jason had sneak off to visit Tommy, since everyone was mad at him. The Black Ranger and Red Ranger didn't say a thing. And, they never would, but as the years went on; it seemed Tommy only cared about himself. That's when Zack realized Tommy wouldn't help, leaving their friendship to strain. Then there was Jason. Jason and him were friends till about a year ago-- when Jason and Trini got married...

Shaking his head, Jason looked at his team of Ex-Rangers. True he wasn't the leader anymore, but he be damned if he was going to let Tommy take over. He was still mad at the Green, White and Red Ranger. He wouldn't say it, but he knew Trini how angry he was with his best friend. They needed a plan to defeat Kim, and Mesogog. And, he needed an answer fast.

* * *

Thomas Oliver wanted to be in control, but he knew it was impossible. No one would take his orders. Most of these people in this room hated him since they found out about Kimberly. He still didn't want to save her. He still didn't care about her. All he cared about was the redhead-- Hayley. 

"All right I have it," Jason said carefully as nine pairs of eyes landed on him.

"What is it Jase?" Trini asked innocently.

"Two teams-- Ninjetti and _Originals_." Jason continued as he circled the Command Center.

Billy had held up a box filled with the coins that were first given to the originals. Jason walked over towards him and took the box from him. He went around the room handing the _Mastodon_ coin to Zack, the _Saber tooth Tiger_ Coin to Trini, and then went towards Katherine.

"Kat, I know you weren't on the original team." Jason begun as he watched as the Ex-Zeo Ranger nodded.

"But, we _need_ a Pink Ranger. I _need_ you to step down from Ninjetti Crane and become the _Pterodactyl_. I believe if you stay on the Ninjetti team Kim may think they've replace her. I know you all ready have. But, listen the originals are not staying here in Angel Grove. We are going to do battle in Reefside." Jason explain.

And before Katherine could nod Zack asked, "What's in Reefside?"

Rolling her eyes Trini answered Zack's million dollar question. "Mesogog."

Katherine only nodded. She would go back into battle to fight Mesogog and _only Mesogog_. She couldn't stand fighting Kimberly. Not after everything the two women had been through. She couldn't stand it.

Jason the stood aside. Billy smiled as he opened another box that had held their Ninjetti coins. These coins, once upon a time had been destroyed; but thanks to Alpha and his stay on Aquitar Billy had restored them. He knew one day they would need them, and the day was today. First, Billy stood across Rocky DeSantos.

"Rocky, although your last color in the Ranger world had been Blue I would like you to take up the Red Ranger- _Ape Ninjetti _once more." Billy said to Rocky as he took the coin and starred at it.

He was shocked, no beyond shock. When they received their Ninjetti Powers from Dulcea he was unsure if the six of them would make it. But, now they had and they were missing a team member. Upon receiving his coin he was ready to help her once more.

Billy then moved on to Tommy. "Tommy, Falcon of the skies; we need your help more than you know. We _need_ you to become our leader once more. Please free the Crane from whatever spell she's under." Billy said firmly.

Tommy picked up the Falcon coin and gawked at it. He was sure mistaken that the Ninjetti needed him as leader. The latest Power Ranger team didn't need him as a leader. He was more like a mentor. He nodded, unsure of what to say.

Then Billy stood in front of Aisha, who was now holding Rocky's hand. "'Sha... I know there is no easy way to say this but we need you to become the _Bear Ninjetti_ once again."

Aisha stepped back from Billy and shook her head _'no'_. "I'm sorry but I can't Billy! She's my best friend and we've been through so much together! I can't do that! I can't fight my best friend!" Aisha cried.

Then, Adam; who had been silent all this time walked over to Aisha. He hugged her slowly. "'Sha we _need_you. I can't fight her. You guys don't know what she is like. I need you to get the _Frog Ninjetti Coin_ back from her! I'm stuck here 'Sha... I'm stuck here until Kim is free or ...

"No!" Aisha cried falling towards the floor. Trini and Kathrine ran towards the African American girl. The ex-Ranger males stayed silent.

"Don't you dare say that!" Aisha cried as she burst into tears.

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R! **

**A/N: Okay before you flame me about Kat taking Kim's place there's a reason for it so don't go flaming me. You just have to read and find out. I finally finished this chapter before I went on vacation, I don't want to type much on vacation, and I'm not sure if I'm taking the laptop or not. But, don't fret a new chapter will be coming soon in the new year!**

**-Ace.**


	11. Aisha's Silver Hammer

* * *

**Aisha's Silver Hammer**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Putties... Goldar... Amber... and many more faces had appeared in Aisha's mind's eye. She was still afraid. Afraid that she would die... she would let Kim down. Yes, at the time she was captured Amber... no Scorpina had let it slip they held the former Pink Ranger hostage. She couldn't believe the memories that had engulf her in a short amount of time-- both from when she forgot who she was and when she knew she was Aisha Campbell, _second_ Yellow Power Ranger on Earth. 

The other Rangers watched as she fell to the floor. Her eyes where a mist. Tears fell freely on her beautiful chocolate face. No one spoke, for they were certain if they did they would get yelled at. A moment passed as Rocky and Katherine swoop down towards the Yellow Ranger to see if she was all right.

Rocky then tried to hug her, but she flinched and moved away from him. What was going on with her? She didn't feel as if she were in the command center anymore, but in that hell hole she was in years ago-- with Amber in Goldar. What had they told her?

_Tell Tommy Oliver his time has run out with Kim Hart. Lord Zedd plans on marrying her._

"No!" Aisha cried at the top of her lungs. She begun to violently punch everything and anyone that had come into her path.

Most of the male Rangers by this time had shielded the other female Rangers away from her. Tommy had shielded Katherine-- since he was the closet to her.

"Aisha! Stop it!" Billy cried.

Punches and kicks were thrown directly at him. He needed her to stop it. The box that held her Ninjetti power coin had flown from his grasp and landed a few feet next to Trini.

"'Sha! Kim wouldn't want us fighting like this! We need to save her! It's over now. You know that! It's over. We saved her from marrying Zedd!" Trini cried as she ran up to her counterpart and flung herself at her, holding Aisha firmly.

Jason looked over towards Tommy for a moment watching his leader cringe at what Trini had sad.

Why hadn't he know? Why was he just finding all this out for the first time? Kim was in trouble. And, he would risk his life for her... _always_. It just didn't make sense. The now fearless leader needed to save her. It was now in his blood as it was back then-- when _they_ were Power Rangers.

* * *

"I can still see it," Aisha spoke up a few minutes later. 

"What can you see Aisha?" Trini asked, looking over at Katherine for a minute.

The two woman had dragged Aisha off towards a secluded spot in the main chamber as the male Rangers discussed how they would pull this _rescue_ off.

"Me-- fighting off Scorpina." the second Yellow whispered.

The two girls exchanged glances. No words were spoken so Aisha went on.

"When Goldar told me they kidnapped Kim. I was pissed. No beyond pissed. I knew then and there Kim couldn't have done what she did to Tommy... I knew it was all Zedd's fault."

* * *

"_You won't get away with this Goldar. Tommy will find out!" Aisha spat at the golden monkey with wings._

"_Ah! My little Bear that's were you are wrong. We waited for Machine Empire to take over, and now that they have Zedd will marry the Pink Ranger." Goldar scoffed._

"_You mean Zedd is willing to marry Katherine Hillard?" Aisha shot back at Goldar._

_By this time Aisha and Goldar was circling around one another. And, Goldar shook his head. _

"_Scorpina!" he growled._

"_Yes, husband of mine?" Amber called over to him._

_Shocked. That what she was. Amber wasn't a _normal_ person. Not as normal as she thought she was. This was rich. How long has Amber been working undercover? If she was in fact Scorpina then something was up._

"_Take care of her." Goldar huffed as he disappeared._

"_Great." Aisha muttered to herself._

"_Now now Aisha. We can play fair or the hard way."_

_It didn't matter to Scorpina-- she had all ready taken form of her usual bad ass self. Her eyes darted at the Yellow Ranger._

"_I think you've all ready chose for us." Aisha spat._

_Smirking, Scorpina began to walk towards the Yellow Ranger. _

_Aisha panicked. Her blood began to boil. She couldn't morph. She was an ordinary human now. Sighing, she remembered what Billy had said once on Pheados. _

"You know the funny thing about morphin'? You don't appreciate it 'till you can't do it anymore!"

_That was so true. Back then she didn't need to worry about Goldar, Rita nor Zedd, but a purple oozing figure named Ivan Ooze. But, that was then and this was now. And, in the now her life was in danger-- ticking away from Scorpina's wrath. _

_All Aisha Campbell could do was run. And, run she did._

* * *

"_Come out come out where ever you are!" Scorpina snarled a little while later._

_Aisha had found a secluded hiding spot. She knew it was only time before Scorpina found her. So, she begun to look for anything she could use to harm the scorpion herself. But, there was nothing around her. And, time was growing short._

_Suddenly she saw a golden tail-- Scorpina's tail. Time was up and she didn't find anything. Why hadn't she use her karate? Why couldn't she just fight her? She knew why... without the other Rangers she wasn't strong enough._

_So, this was the end to the second Yellow Ranger, Aisha Campbell of Earth._

"_Found you Yellow Ranger. Prepare to die!" Scorpina cried as her own tail smacked her, then penetrated her._

No! It can't end like this. Not when Kim and everyone else is counting on me. _Aisha thought to herself. She then, started to franticly look around. Still, no weapons. What was the damn use of an empty warehouse then? She could feel the poison to start taking over her. She had to end this now. She had too... and get home and warn the others..._

_Sleep sounded good about now._

"_Aisha don't give up!" she could hear Rocky tell her._

"_We believe in you!" Adam cried._

_She began to think she was loosing it. She thought they were here.  
_

"_Adam? Rocky?" she called out to them as Scorpina's own tail begun to thrash about the Yellow Ranger's body._

"_Don't fall asleep 'Sha!" Kimberly cried._

"_You can beat her 'Sha!" Billy cried._

"_Kimberly? Billy?" Aisha cried hoarsely. Now, she knew she was delusional. The next thing she knew she screamed out in pain. Amber needed to die... no Scorpina needed to die. She stood up to face her foe-- Scorpina._

"_They're not here to save you Yellow Ranger!" Scorpina spat._

"_I don't need saving." Aisha confirmed. "It's just you and me Bitch," she continued-- grabbing Scorpina's golden tail._

_The damn thing swerved, and almost made Aisha loose her grip. But, she held on. The bear inside her had awaken-- and just in time. She could feel the Ninjetti power fight the poison she felt inside her. She was going to kill Scorpina even if it killed her._

"_I may not be a Ranger anymore Scorpina, but I can still feel my Ninjetti Powers dormant inside of me. And, you just pissed off the Yellow Ninjetti Ranger."_

_She begun to swing her foe around, and soon Scorpina was lifted into the air, by her hands alone. She would have been amazed by her own strength if she wasn't about to die. She let go minutes later, as Scorpina flew into the air and into a chandler._

_The only words the woman had told the Yellow Ranger were, "It may be my time to die. But, good luck trying to remember Yellow Ranger."_

_Which left Aisha puzzled... _

* * *

"So... you want us to go to Reefside and handle Mesogog?" Katherine asked. 

Tommy only nodded.

"That would mean playing hooky at our jobs." Zack confirmed.

Again, Tommy nodded.

The original Rangers-- minus Katherine knew this would be a tough. Here, they had a Yellow, a Red, and a Black. Katherine was the make-shift Pink Ranger. And they were missing a Blue. Billy couldn't come back to be a Blue Ranger. It was out of the question. No, any of the Ninjetti Rangers were out of the question.

But, that left one question-- what about the Ninjetti Yellow? Aisha. She was needed on the time, no doubt about it. But the horrors in her past were also to take into consideration. Rocky and Adam knew she had face Scorpina alone, and defeated her.

But, could she handle it again? This time of course there was no Scorpina. Only Goldar. And, Kimberly... And, well _he_ didn't count as Kimberly's ally. Much less did everyone else under Mesogog's control. There was something else too. Something Tommy hadn't mention...

"Guys--" but Tommy was cut off by a trembling female voice.

"Billy, I'm ready." Aisha said, now clothed in her yellow Ninjetti robes. Her brown eyes were determined. Not scared, not afraid... like they have been an hour ago...

Everyone starred at Aisha for a moment. It was now or never, and she still had a **_score_** to settle with Goldar... Billy handed her the _Bear Ninjetti coin_ only to see her eyes go ablaze...

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R! **

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. I've been on vacation and totally forgot to finish writing this chapter. Hehe... had a blast writing/typing this chapter... and may be the only one for this week. I might do another. And, don't think I forgot about the Tommy/Hayley/Kim issue. It's coming up. **

**-Ace. **


	12. Trouble

* * *

**Trouble**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Class had begun ten minutes ago. 

And, he was certain their teacher was just late-- and yet, neither of his acquaintances were at school either. Great. Just great. What had happened to the both of them? What had happened to their teacher? Murmurs begun to break out amongst the class and now he could of heard footsteps coming their way.

He looked up.

_Great Principal Randell,_ He thought.

Looking down at his shoes he couldn't – no wouldn't look up into her tantalizing eyes that would have said, _Here I come to **torture** Dr. Oliver._

Besides Doctor Oliver wasn't here. And, it was Monday morning. Funny thing about Monday mornings were they were so unpredictable... as his bracelet proved that point and started beeping.

"Ethan James!" barked Randell as the African-American boy who was dressed in a blue top and khaki pants broke away from his classmates to run outside. He turned around and gulped.

"Yes Principal Randell?"

"Where do you think your going class just begun..." she sneered.

So much for running away...

* * *

She was in big _trouble_. Trouble with a capital "T". She didn't know what this thing was, and to top it off she was late for school. So much for Monday mornings... 

On the other hand these things were not the Tyrannodrones she faced every so often-- their bodies weren't as black as the foot soldiers Mesogog had, but gray. And another thing was the Tyrannodrones were bird-like creatures. These were human like- with dull red eyes.

She kicked one that feel into another. She then started sending out kicks and punches crazily. All she knew was she needed help. Pressing, her bracelet/communicator she tried to call for help, but to no avail.

She was defiantly in trouble.

"Kira! Where are you!" someone called out to her.

"I'm over here! Conner is that you?" she cried, not breaking contact with whatever she was fighting.

"Yeah," she had heard him say. He then emerged wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. He threw his red backpack over towards Kira's-- whichwas a few feet away. Then he helpedran over toward the girl who was wearing a yellow summer dress.

They fought these things for an hour or so. The gray human-like substances weren't really giving up much. A few punches, a few kicks and definitely a ton of blocks later they were sore, and the damn things _still_ wouldn't give up.

"What the hell are these things?" Conner asked kicking another one into a tree.

"I don't know. Think I've seen them somewhere before." Kira retorted as she punched a gray being in the face.

"I know what you mean. I think it's time to power up." Conner said wondering why he hadn't think of it earlier.

"Yeah. Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" she cried.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Conner screamed as well.

She was clad in a yellow spandex with a large dinosaur footprint on her chest-- with triangle markings on the side of her suit. Conner on the other hand was dressed the same, but clad in a red spandex.

* * *

A little more then ten minutes later they heard a raptor cycle coming their way. The two Dino Rangers wondered why not two? What on Earth was going on? 

"I thought you guys can use some help." a voice said.

Both them looked to were the voice had come from. There was a man dressed in a Blue Dino Thunder suit.

"Ethan! What took you so long?!" Kira cried as she stop fighting for a minute-- which caused what she was fighting to trip her.

Ethan chucked, as he joined the fight. "You know same old, same old. Randell wouldn't stop supervising _me_!" he muttered.

Yet, the two other rangers caught it. And,oneof the gray beings jump-kicked Conner.

"Dam it they won't just give up!" Conner cried behind his helmet. Even when they were Rangers the damn things wouldn't give.

"Can I join this party or is it invite only?" a cold voice came from behind them.

Conner turned around. A woman with short raven black hair had come to join the _party_... as she called it. And, she brought those damn Tyrannodrones as well.

"Shit. Elsa's here. And she brought some _guest_."

That wasn't good. Definitely not good. And, they were tired. Couldn't this day get much worse... wait... it just did... because up in the sky was a blood red crane coming towards them.

"Shut up Conner!" Kira cried.

"Crap not another one," Ethan moaned as a woman dressed in a full pink gown landed a few feet away.

"What do we have here?" she asked flipping her brunette hair.

She studied the outcome. She then smiled to herself and held up a coin. To anyone it would look to be any coin, but to her it was her _Crane _coin.

"And, who do you think you are?" Elsa spat to the brunette.

"Someone who is about to teach you manners!" the brunette laughed as she lunched forward towards Elsa.

Sparring was in her blood since her Ranger days. It was almost second nature to her. She looked over towards the kids, and knew they were in danger. Yet, she couldn't do a damn thing. How long would it be till she was possessed again? How long till she would disappear?

This was the real Kimberly Ann Hart and she was going to fight her hardest to save the new Rangers. She couldn't save Hayley now. Her possessed self made sure of that. The things the kids were fighting earlier had evaporated when she had landed.

The new Rangers _were_ fighting the Tyrannodrones now. Yet, minutes later they could all hear a scream from the mysterious woman as she fell towards the ground. The _Ninjetti Crane _coin disappeared as well.

"She thinks she can save herself," the woman muttered. "She thinks she can save the Falcon. But, shes wrong." the woman spat. "It's too late for him. It's too late for them all!"

* * *

In a dark room laid a man on a couch. His eyes shot open as he had felt something pull at his heart. He couldn't describe what it was he only knew it had meant _trouble_. He knew he was wanted. He was _needed_. And, yet he knew he couldn't help. The others had made it so. He was stuck here, in Angel Grove until she _was_ saved.

"Sorry guys," he muttered to himself.

Closing his eyes he saw what was going on. How was this even possible? What was going on? He saw Elsa, aw woman dressed in pink, _his_ Rangers. And...

Putties.

Damn _that_ word.

He was stuck here on this couch, until this afternoon. Or until the others got back. And, yet, he couldn't bare to watch what was going on in _his_ mind. It would just leave him confused. Damn, he needed to do something. Anything.

Because once again the world that he had _known_ was slowly crumbling.

* * *

**Don't forget to R+R! **

**A/N: Kim's not possessed in this chapter. Whats going on? Not much to say, donn't want to give away much of the rest of the story line away... **

**-Ace. **


	13. I Got A Theory

* * *

**I Got A Theory**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

It had to happen. It didn't seem to happen as fast. And, yet it was quick-- and he had no clue what he was doing. He wasn't a scientist, and he never would be. But, yet he knew if there was a will there was a way. And, he had the will to save them. And, they were all that mattered. 

And, what about Kim? Hayley?

He needed to save them to. But, he was stuck here-- with Adam, who was snoring way too much for his liking. The two men been condemned in the Command Center for different reasons. Adam had been since he didn't have his Power Coin and they couldn't locate it. _And he_? He been condemned in the Command Center because they thought he would run... _again_. And, they knew if he ran their was no chance in Hell Kim would come back to them.

And, they weren't willing to take that chance.

"Jeez, Adam. Shut up." he muttered as he flop the pillow over his head trying to lessen the sound coming from Adam's mouth.

But it was no use. He should have known that by now. Back in high school the team use to crash at his home. And, they would unwilling stayed awake thanks to Adam. But, that was a lifetime ago. How could he forgotten? Once Adam had his Power Coin back he would be alone. But, then something beeped. It wasn't a loud beep. But, he heard it. And, he knew what it was.

He got up and grumbled at the source of it. It was _them_. It had to be them, and he knew it then-- they were and trouble. Their mentor couldn't save them. Not this time, anyway. There had to be a way to help them, but he couldn't do it. Yet, he had to try. Now he wished that he had his Dino Morpher. Now he wished he could transform into Dino Thunder's Black Ranger.

He started to fiddle with the computer Alpha had used. He wasn't as confident as he was using the computer in his own lab. They were both really different. And, it seemed that he was finally getting a picture minutes later. It wasn't from Angel Grove though. That he knew. It was from Reefside.

Three Rangers-- Red, Blue and Yellow all starring at a figure in a pink gown who was having a mental breakdown. He knew right away that it was Kim, and yet he didn't know what was going on. It looked like she was transforming or something. It looked like she was loosing control. Control of what? He didn't know.

A few yards away was Elsa, and the Tyrannodrones watching as well. They were awed. And, he was a million miles away and starring at her through the viewing globe. She was ranting the same words over and over.

"She thinks she can save herself," the woman muttered. "She thinks she can save the Falcon. But, shes wrong." the woman spat. "It's too late for him. It's too late for _them_ all!"

He then backed away, and watched her rant those same words a few more times. He vowed right then and there he had to save her. It didn't mean anything to him, because as much as he still loved her-- he couldn't. They just couldn't fall back into a relationship easily. Life didn't work that way.

"What's with the racket?" Adam muffled finally getting up.

The second Black Ranger only looked towards his friend, and not towards the viewing globe. Yet, he watched his friends eyes transforming from someone that could care less about Kimberly Hart to someone who wanted to save her.

"Tommy?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"We'll save her. Don't worry. We'll send the others in," he said finally looking at the viewing globe. Adam saw Kim's ranting, and wondered what she meant.

"They'll save her. We'll save her. Don't forget we were the first Earthly Power Rangers. We were hand picked by Zordon. I think we can stand to one of our own." Adam started as he tried contacting the others.

Tommy just watched the viewing globe. He wanted so much to go out there and fight with them. But, he couldn't-- he knew that. He had to leave it up to Jason and the others.

_Beep._

There it was again. Tommy looked over to Adam, who shrugged.

_Beep._

Something wasn't right here. Something felt wrong. Very wrong, and yet-- they had a signal of something. What they didn't know. But then they heard a vile voice spat out of the Kimberley Hart that they once knew.

"I've hidden Hayley somewhere nice. The clock's ticking for she could run out of air anytime soon."

The next sound wasn't pleasant either. There were gasps coming from the Dino Rangers. The Red Ranger practically yelled, "Where is she?"

"Not in Reefside," Kimberley sneered and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Hours later and ten cups of coffee later they were seated in Jason's home. Time was ticking and they knew they didn't have much time, but they knew the Dino Rangers could finish Elsa by themselves. But, they needed direction and Tommy couldn't do that in this point in time. 

"Okay. So who is exactly Hayley?" Aisha asked.

Jason, Tommy and Zack smiled.

"She is the one person I could turn to when I didn't have Billy around. She is the Dino Thunder's advisor." Tommy said.

"She's also smart, and funny." Jason said remembering when they met her.

Trini faked a glare. She knew Hayley was much more then that, but now wasn't the time when Hayley was about to die in who knows where. Her, Kim and Hayley had a past. But she couldn't say anything. She had to keep strong. She wanted to be in the rescue squad to save Hayley.

After all she was Hayley's _only_ friend... as of this point and time.

"Wait!" Jason roared.

Everyone halted. They looked over to Jason for a moment. Everyone knew where Jason was going with this.

"All right everyone. We'll need to break up in two teams. I, Tommy and..."

"Trini," Trini filled in for him.

"Trini... Trini?" Both Tommy and Jason looked over to the first Yellow Power Ranger. The Asian only nodded and smiled. She knew what were they going to ask, but it couldn't be answered.

"If Kim is fighting Elsa right now Katherine you must stay here."

The Australian girl nodded. "I understand. Billy and I will stay here and look for Hayley's signal."

Rocky then stood up, and then begun pacing. His mind is working overtime. "Okay. So, you two are out of commission--" he pointed to Billy and Katherine.

"Jason, Tommy and I will save Hayley-- once Kat and Billy find her..._hopefully._"

"That means Zack, Rocky, Aisha and I will be kicking butt and taking names. Until Billy can get there." Adam said speaking up.

"No Adam it's too dangerous!" Aisha cried.

He shook his head. He needed to. If Kimberly was there there will be a small change he would be able to get his Frog Coin back. He felt the power of need for his coin deepen inside him as he transform into the black ninja.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"_Mastodon!"_

"_Yellow Ranger Power!"_

"_Red Ranger Power!"_

The three of them looked from themselves to each other. Inside they were proud to be Power Rangers again. But, they knew this meant business. The disappeared in a speck of light- black, yellow and red. Katherine wiped a tear away as they left causing Billy to hug her.

"May the power protect you." she whispered as she and Billy started asking Tommy questions about his vision about Hayley. They just hope the four would be able to save the others.

* * *

**A/N: Some thing's brewing. The Dino Thunder Team needs help. Hayley, their technical advisor needs help. And, I'm not really in the mood to write a fight scene at the moment. But, definitely there will be a fight scene in the next chapter or two so hang on tight. This ride only gets more devastating as she goes. **

**-Ace.**


	14. Coming to the Rescue Pt 1

* * *

**Coming To The Rescue**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

"What do you mean she's not in Reefside?" The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger practically yelled. 

The Red Ranger, and the Blue Ranger huffed. They never saw her this angry. And, to top it all off their mentor and science teacher was missing. Conner and Kira thought he was with Ethan, but Etan had shown up all alone. By himself. And, to make matters worse the human-like substances or beings were back.

"This is just great," Conner muttered.

"Tell me about it," Ethan said as the two starting fighting the substances. Man, how long was this fight going to last? Must've been hours all ready. Maybe little less then two hours or so. They needed help, but they knew no one would help them. Or so they thought.

* * *

They were running out of energy by noon. Elsa was still there—_hiding_. She was watching these human-like substances fighting the Dino Thunder Rangers. They seemed like they were having trouble-- and yet she wasn't going to go back just yet. Not back to Mesogog. 

She was content watching them fail. And, she smiled. This was the best day of her life, and she didn't have to waste many Tyrannodrones. Yet, she felt as id something terrible could go wrong and it did. Out of the sky came an assortment of lights- black, white, yellow and red.

She was astonish when the colors of the lights faded and revealed Power Rangers. Now things were going to get confusing, yet interesting. And, she had a feeling she may need to report this to her boss as soon as possible. But, who said she couldn't watch?

* * *

Rocky too the lead instantly. He looked around. He sighed as his Power Ranger group started fighting putties. It was one attack after another. It seemed like it wouldn't end. And, yet he had missed this. He, Rocky DeSantos; had missed being a Power Ranger. And, he was loving every minute of this life. He was just curious on who the young ones were. 

Aisha on the other hand was cautious. She was scared that Kim could show up any moment and kick her to the curb. Or worse. Goldar. That name still had the ability to shake her body right down to it's core. She didn't know if she was ready to face him, but she knew they could take him. Her only worry right now was with Adam. He had come along without his power coin.

Adam Park was strong and wiser beyond his. Or so said Dulcea... if he could remember. It felt like a century had passed since then. And, he was only clothed in a black robe. Man, he was going to be sore later. But, it was going to be worth it if they could find his coin. The coin that had given him power in the old days.

Zack smirked. He had taken a handful of putties and whipped them down to size. This was the best way to train and truly he had missed it. He was always telling Trini and Jason that their Ranger days were cut short. But, he had appreciate the chance to go to Switzerland for the Peace Conference. If he thought back to it he wouldn't give it up.

Conner, Kira and Ethan stood five feet away from these four expert Rangers. They were amazed, and yet exhausted. Kira found a tree to lean on as she powered down. Ethan was sitting on his motorcycle, and was also powered down. As for Conner he was in the tree Kira was leaning on, in his Dino Thunder Power Suit.

"Whoa. Their amazing," Kira whispered as she watched all four of the previous Rangers fight the gray beings.

"Yet, they also look familiar Kira. I think we've seen them before," Conner said suspiciously.

"What about the guy in the robe? He doesn't look to be a Power Ranger." Kira wondered out loud.

"What about that woman?" Conner asked.

"We have to as-"

But, the sentence was never finished, because the brunette who had left the battle scene had come back and grabbed Kira.

* * *

Katherine starred at the screen in horror. She didn't know who the girl that Kimberly had grabbed, but it looked bad. So bad that she had scream causing Jason, Tommy, Trini to look as well. Billy semi-glanced at the screen, frowned, then turned back to what he was doing. 

"That's Kira!" Tommy cried in horror.

Kimberly had grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her close to her. Now she was holding Kira by the neck. The other adults (minus Billy) just starred. What were they suppose to do? How were they suppose to save Kira? And, yet Tommy felt like he needed to go.

"We need to save her. She's in danger. They've been fighting all morning. Adam and I watched them. They don't have--"

Katherine placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy it's okay. We could teleport--"

"Where's the Falcon?" a voice screamed into the chamber.

Billy looked up for a minute, thoughtfully. Then closed his eyes. He needed to protect Kimberly. He felt her slipping away. It was odd. He felt this strange connection with Kim since they had switched body, but he never thought about using it. Until _now_.

"_Kim..." he called out to her._

"_Billy? What's going on? I feel as if I'm dying. Oh god. Billy! I'm dying."_

_They were in a meadow. Kim was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. He needed to help her. _

"_Kim..." he whispered as he couch down._

_She looked up at him. Her eyes were wet, and it look as if she were crying._

"_Billy... What's going on? I hear screams on the outside. I was fighting earlier this badly dressed woman. She wants to kill Tommy... oh god! Tommy!" she cried in angst._

_Billy felt sorry for his friend. There was nothing he could do except hold her. Eventually she crawled into his lap and cried into his shirt. They sat like that for awhile. It wasn't until Kim settled down he chose to speak._

"_Kim... fight fore me. Fight for Tommy. We're all here." he said as he pointed a wall of animals that had slowly come up from the ground-- the ape, the bear, the falcon, the crane... and of course the frog. Yet, there was a sparkle of gold on the frog's chest. Kimberly stood up and waddled over to the wall._

"_Adam," she whispered, and then turned back to Billy who was now standing and clothed in his Ninjetti blue robes. Instantly she closed her eyes and made a fist. They started to hear running water._

_Billy then begun to fade away. _

"_Billy! Wait!" Kim cried as she threw a coin to him._

_He had caught it and nodded. Yet, he wanted to leave her with some words._

"_Kim you must fight this. Remember what Kat told you your strong!"_

* * *

"Kimberly no!" Aisha screamed as she watched her best friend dangle the blond in the air. 

She had to remain strong, she had to. This was Kim they were fighting. One of their own. Maybe if she closed her eyes it would all go away.

"Quiet Bear. Now little one tell me where the Falcon is."

The blond starred at her blindly. Who was the Falcon? Was it a person? Did she personally know him? What was going on? She looked over to the others who were hiding in the tree, and prayed something would save her. But, nothing did.

"Rocky! Aisha! Zack! Cover me!" he called out as he took matters into his own hands and cartwheeled over to Kimberly.

The three old Power Rangers nodded in in agreement. If Adam was the only one who could do this so be it. They had to trust him. They had to be strong. When Adam finally reached Kimberly he wrestled her for the release of the blond.

"Hello Adam. Long time no see." she sneered.

Nothing was ever going to be easy as he watched in shock as Kimberly let go of the blond and started fighting him.

* * *

"Billy? Are you all right?" Trini asked shaking him a bit. 

Trini, Jason, Tommy and Katherine hovered over the blue Ninjetti Ranger. He was laying on the cold cement floor coming too. He didn't remember what had happened. One minute he was trying to find a women named Hayley-- the next he was out on the cold cement floor.

"Yea.." he said as he felt a cold metal coin in his palm.

He looked down at it. What in the world? It was Adam's coin. What had just happened? He remembered trying to get in touch with Kimberly. He remember telling her to keep fighting. He had remembered the stone in which the coin was hidden in. Wait... that didn't make sense. How could this coin be hidden in her body? That didn't matter now. All that mattered was that Adam needed his coin back, and he needed to find Hayley.

* * *

Water was all that she could see. She couldn't believe this. This was how she was going to die. Alone. Somewhere alone. She was running out of air. Her captor had given her an air tank to breathe in. And, she knew it was only took time before she died. 

_Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Ethan I'm sorry Your on your own._

She closed her eyes as she drifted slowly down to the lake's bed. She could only hope that someone could save her in time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So I had writer's block for a week, and I knew how I wanted this to go. It's just... I didn't get inspired to write anything until last night at like 2 am in the morning so I stayed up all night writing this, and am now paying for it. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**-Ace. **


	15. Coming to the Rescue Pt 2

* * *

**Coming To The Rescue**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Billy starred dumbfounded at the coin. He was trying to think. What if this were a sign of some sort? He could try to ask Kim, but he knew that wouldn't work. It wasn't until he noticed some crouch down beside that he looked up. He looked to see Katherine, his wife; starring back at him. He tried to smile, but couldn't. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

He didn't know. He then looked up to see Jason and Tommy talking in small whispers by the viewing globe. Trini was at the station of computer he was just moments ago. He sighed, and continued to look at the coin. Suddenly Tommy spoke up.

"I need to go. I need to save Kim," he said determined.

Jason grabbed his shoulder and shook his head _'no'_. Tommy just glared at Jason, who just laughed. Jason wasn't going to lose one of his friends just because he wanted to do something rash. It wasn't like Tommy to do anything like this. But, they all knew when it came to Kimberly someone needed to be Tommy's voice of reason.

And, that's what Jason was.

"That's it!" Billy cried running over to the nearest console. Katherine and Trini exchanged glances as he begun to pull up bodies of water onto the viewing screen. He now knew what Kimberly was trying to tell him. He now knew why Kimberly had gave him Adam's Ninjetti coin. It was all making sense now. It was being tied together.

"Billy?" Trini whispered as she walked over him.

Tommy looked over to Billy and sighed as he begun to walk over.

"You need any help?"

* * *

"Kim! Stop this!" Adam said kicking her. 

She fell back a few steps. The blond started chocking up. Suddenly they all heard familiar beeping to their ears. Adam looked uneasily to Rocky, Zack, and Aisha. Then he looked over to the blond who seemed frozen from shock.

"Why don't you answer that Frog!" Kimberly sneered.

"No! Kimberly listen to me." he said as he tried blocking her. He was failing though miserably. The gray-like figures had all ready disappeared and the other Rangers were watching Adam and Kimberly fight. They knew he didn't have a chance, but they knew he had to try. Everything had laid on him.

"We have to get the blond to safety," Zack said cartwheeling over to the fight.

Aisha sighed and looked over to Rocky-- who was now powered down.

"We better find out if there are others watching this fight." she muttered.

Rocky nodded, and they began to search the woods for other teenagers.

* * *

"Uh... Conner?" Ethan said as he sent his motor bike back to Tommy's basement/ their secret base. 

"What?" Conner asked annoyed.

"I don't know if you notice but the three other Rangers are looking for us!" Ethan whispered- screamed.

"Yeah yea."

"Power down," Ethan said as he rolled his eyes.

"I have!" Conner whispered back harshly.

"Hey! You two!" a woman dressed in a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans called over to them.

"Busted." Conner said as he climbed down the tree.

"Yes?" Ethan chocked out.

He was smart for his age. He knew who this was, but he wondered if he should say it. Maybe Mesogog or Elsa would find out. He wasn't willing to take the chance. He walked over to the African-American girl.

"I need you two to take my hand." she said.

"But, what about Kira?" Ethan asked.

"My friend will take care of her," she said as she held out her hands. The two boys looked at each other and decided to trust her. Maybe it was because she was one of them. A power Ranger. And, power Rangers needed to stick together even if one of their own was turned against them.

A few seconds later they felt an odd sensation. Ethan made a mental point to ask her what was this sensation. But, somehow it felt safe.

Zack grabbed the girl in her arms. She was still frozen. Yet, Zack tried to shake her awake. Then she began to blink her eyes. She then looked around and realized that she was in the arms of an African-American man who was wearing all black. The fight between the brunette named Kimberly and the robed man was still going on.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"I think so. Are there any marks on my neck?" she asked.

"Yeah. But, I'll have someone look at it. Hang on tight." he said as they too were envelop into this odd sensation that Zack knew as teleportation.

Rocky starred at the battle. He knew that he had to join in now. There was no one else and Adam was probably tired by now. So, he did the best thing he could do. He pulled out his Ninjetti Morpher and pulled it out in front of him.

"_Red Ranger Power!"_

* * *

Interesting. There were other power Rangers. Red, Black, Yellow. What about Blue? Ethan James was a blue Ranger that much she knew. Maybe she should go back to their lair and tell Mesogog. But, the battle was still going on! 

"Hey you!" a voice called over to her.

She looked down and saw a reincarnation of a Red Ranger. Maybe she should leave now, but she thought of something better. She stretched her arms and about five Tyrannodrones appeared. The Red Ranger looked around and smirked. This wasn't actually how he wanted today to go, but he could use the work out.

* * *

"Kira!" Ethan and Conner cried as she and Zack fell onto the ground of the command center. 

The African-American male held her steady as he balanced her onto the ground. She looked at him, and then her friends. At least she was safe... for now.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Angel Grove." someone said behind her.

She looked behind her. And, there was their teacher with his arms folded looking at the three of them. And, if looks could kill the three of them would be dead. She then looked around the room as the others in a multitude of colors were working on something.

"Billy," the African American man who had just saved her and snapped her out of her frozen state.

"I'm kind of busy right now." the man who appeared to be Billy had said.

"We need someone to check out Kira's red marks on her neck to see if their permanent." The African-American said.

Then Asian woman who was wearing yellow tee, and a mini skirt walked over to the two and looked at the marks, and smiled sadly.

"Bring her into the infirmary Zack. I'll be there in a minute," she started and then turned to the two boys. "We better get you two check out as well."

* * *

He was running out of energy. And, yet he had to find out what Kimberly meant when she said 'not in Reefside.' So, he continued to fight her, but he was starting to get very tired. He sighed as he leaned on a tree. His friend, was fighting these bird-like creatures. 

"Kimberly you have to snap out of this." he said softly.

"Why? You just want to find one of your own don't you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked starring into her brunette eyes.

"Hayley." she said simply.

His friend, who was fighting Tyrannodrones looked up and asked, "What about Hayley?"

"She's drowning. In Angel Grove Lake." and with that Kimberly disappeared...

* * *

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. So, I broke up _Coming to the Rescue_ in three parts. Um, last part will be up sometime next week. Since I didn't update for about a week I thought I could update this as well. Anyway, enjoy. Don't forget to R&R as well.**

**-Ace.**


	16. Coming to the Rescue Pt 3

* * *

**Coming To The Rescue**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

"But Trini I don't understand," Kira said as she sat down on the bio-bed. Trini was checking the red marks on Kira Ford's neck and the two other teen Rangers were in the corner, listening. Trini smiled sadly. This was going to be hard to explain. The putties. How Kim turned against them, and why Tommy was acting like-- well Tommy-like. 

"You will. You see when we were younger Tommy and Kimberly... well, they were an item."

_Item_... Trini laughed to herself. She never imagined herself being twenty-eight and using teen slang to get her point across. But, even if she told these three the truth they would have to face fighting her sooner or later. Trini sighed. This wasn't a good day to be a Power Ranger.

"So, your saying that they were dating? Is that why Dr. O looks so depressed?" Kira asked looking at her teammates for a half a second.

Only thing Trini could do was nodded. Ethan began to pace, as Conner just starred off into space.

"It gets worse." Trini muttered. "Looks like those aren't permanent." Trini said, smiling.

Kira nodded as she went to go sit by Conner. She was still afraid of what this Kimberly person can do. And, she knew that they left two other people in that forest, who were probably fighting for their lives. She wish she could help. But, she couldn't. She didn't snap out of her lonely depression until Conner put an arm around her.

"Don't worry it will be okay." he whispered to her.

* * *

Rocky was wondering how much longer Adam could fight. How much longer before Adam passed out. And, he couldn't help him! Rocky sighed as he threw a Tyrannodrone into a tree. The very tree that Elsa was hiding in making he fall to the ground, and landing on her behind. Rocky laughed some, but stopped abruptly when she disappeared into a green-shaped portal. 

He then turned his attention to Adam, who was now having trouble fighting Kimberly. He then began rushing over to Adam to help. But, realized that he was surrounded.

"Dammit. If it's not one thing it's another. Kim give up using Putties! You know they're worthless!" he screamed as he grabbed one by foot and started spinning it around, and around.

Adam smiled somewhat. The point was he was tired. Dead tired. Why was Kim picking on him? Why was Kim still here? Should she be elsewhere? But, then he saw something fly in their direction, and that same something hit Kimberly in the head, causing Adam to laugh. Rocky, concerned for his friend;

ran over to him.

"You all right?" he asked as Kimberly fell slowly to the ground.

"Been better. Wish I had my _damn_ coin though." Adam muttered.

"How about wish Tommy opened his eyes sooner?"

"That too. Come on we better get me checked out. Then you can have a field day with Tommy."

Rocky nodded and they disappeared, leaving an unconscious Kimberly_alone_ in the forest.

* * *

Billy was pacing the small area of computers. He was thinking about everything and nothing. He had been there when Kimberly started his phase of her life. And, he wasn't sure how much more of this Kimberly could take. He starred down at Adam's Frog coin. He was sure this was the key. But, he needed to be alone to actually figure things out. 

"You okay?" Zack asked him a few minutes later.

"I'm fine. It's just... you know. Kimberly may die. Hayley may die. And, we are no closer to saving Hayley. I would at least like to save one of them before the day's over." Billy muttered.

"Well, fret no more!" Rocky called as he and Adam stumbled into the Command Center.

Everyone starred at him. What was Rocky talking about? And, Adam look worse for tear. Adam's body was only supported by Rocky So, Rocky did the best thing he could thing of. He sat Adam down on a step. Adam then nodded thanks and then closed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Aisha asked him.

"I know where Hayley is." Rocky said, sadly smiling. "And, we need to get our butts in motion."

Billy sighed in relief, as the others nodded. This wasn't a Power Rangers mission. This was much more than that. It was a rescue mission. One rescue mission that could have a bad outcome. Billy surveyed the room. His eyes landed on Rocky, then Tommy, Jason, Aisha, Katherine, and then Zack. It was now or never. He would have to explain his plan while Jason, Tommy and Trini were out saving Hayley.

"All right. Where is she Billy?" Tommy asked in his best leader voice.

"Angel Grove Lake."

Zack folded his arms and looked very thoughtful for a moment. And then looked at each of the old Rangers. He was also rolling his eyes.

"How come everything is always takes place in Angel Grove?" he huffed.

The others looked at him confused, but they somewhat understood.

"It doesn't matter," Trini said as she marched back into the main room-- Conner, Ethan, and Kira were trailing behind her.

Jason looked over to Trini and held out his hand to her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Trini only nodded.

* * *

They had been swimming in Angel Grove lake for about half an hour. Each one of them took a third of the lake. They were getting no where closer to finding Hayley. But, they knew she was running out of air-- or worse case scenario. But, Tommy couldn't think of her like that. She was his best friend since forever. She had helped him get over Kimberly. And, Kim was just one girl out of the world. One girl that could still hold his heart... wait... what was he thinking? 

"We're no closer to finding her!" Jason called over to him.

"We can't give up," Trini muttered into her communicator.

Odd. Tommy thought. Why would Trini care about someone that she had never met? What was this world coming to. And, then he saw it. It, being rope and a chair. The rope laid loosely around the chair, and his heart began to quicken. What could this mean? Hayley. Where was Hayley?

"I think I found her," Tommy muttered into his communicator.

"What do you mean you think?" Trini asked confused.

"I mean. I found a chair and a rope? But, she isn't--"

And, then he saw her body. A redhead was laying helpless on the lake's bed. He quickly swam over to her, and picked her up gently. The redhead opened his eyes wearily and softly smiled. Tommy couldn't help but smile. This was a good sign. Or so he hope. He then pointed up to the lake's surface before muttering into his communicator once more.

* * *

"So, your saying you found my coin in a meadow?" Adam asked. 

They were all piled into the hospital wing-- minus the three young ones. Billy had convince them to go back to school (since they still had their afternoon classes).

"It doesn't make much sense," Aisha said looking over at Adam who laid in a bio-bed.

"No. It does. We found Hayley. Thanks to Rocky." Billy said, smiling.

"Yeah. But, is she safe?" Zack asked, pondering for a moment before three wet suited people, and one holding a redhead walked into the hospital wing. Their oxygen masks were taken off, and they stopped in front of Billy.

"How is she?" Billy asked.

"She was awake when I found her. I think she's unconscious now." Tommy said.

Trini looked shaken. She felt it was time to revealed Hayley's story to everyone. It was one story she had held to her heart. And, it was all thanks to the group. But, she didn't realized Tommy had begun to stare at her while Billy begun to revive Hayley.

"Okay Trini. What are you hiding?" Jason asked for Tommy.

But, Trini didn't say a word. She just ran out of the hospital wing tears falling from her eyes. All thoughts focus on Hayley. Mind screaming,_Poor_ _Hayls!_

* * *

**A/N: What is Trini hiding? Will Hayley servive? And, what about Billy's secret plan? All this and more next time on P_ower Rangers_... And, this chapter concludes _Coming to the Rescue_. Believe me, it was only suppose to be two chapters, and I ended it differently then I intended. But, this could work. And, no _Coming to the Rescue_ wasn't intended on saving Kim. It was only intended on saving the DT Rangers and Hayley.**

**Don't forget to R&R! **

**-Ace **


	17. Only A Memory Away

* * *

**Only A Memory Away**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

She was sitting out side the command center. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't look at Hayley like that. She just couldn't. Hayley looked so defenseless... so_ helpless._ How could Kim do that to one of her best friends? And, yet, Trini felt happy. Happy that Hayley was safe. That Hayley could survive whatever outcome. 

Moments later she felt a palm on her shoulder, and looked up. Jason was there, along with Zack, Aisha, and Billy. She then stood up and threw her arms around Jason and cried. The others watched her painfully. And, wonder what was going on in her head. But, then she spoke up in a nice, yet smooth dreamy voice.

"Jason remember first grade?" she asked.

He hesitantly nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Do you remember who Kim and I use to hang with at lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Trini asked again.

Jason looked over to his long time friends-- Zack and Billy. And, then it hit him. Trini _knew_ Hayley. They _knew_ Hayley. He remembered all through grade school he would always ask Kim how was Hayley. That was until they became Power Rangers. Once they were Power Rangers Jason had more important things to think of. But, Kim had always told the gang how Hayley was.

"What are you getting at Trini?" Aisha asked.

Trini looked up at Aisha and smiled softly. This was a tale worth telling...

* * *

_Six year old Trini sat down by a wall in the gym. She was exhausted practicing martial arts. She had her little hands around a juice box and was watching a redhead stretch. Beside her was a brunette with brown eyes. Trini smiled at her best friend._

"_Trini!" the redhead called over._

_Trini got up and walked over towards them and tilted her head._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_Watch this!" the brunette said said smiling as she went over to the high beam._

"_Kimberly no!" the redhead cried hysterically. _

"_You can get hurt!" Trini screamed._

_No one had heard their screams, and what was worse seven-year-old Kimberly Ann Hart was now climbing the high beam. Trini and her redhead friend watched in horror. Their small cries couldn't be heard by the brunette and they knew how badly this could end. How badly Kimberly could be for the rest of her life._

"_Hails!" Trini fiercely whispered. The redhead looked over to her. "Watch her! I'm going to find a teacher!"_

_And, with that Trini ran far from her two best friends with tears stinging in her eyes. She was so focus in finding a teacher that she ran into one-- literary._

"_Trini? What's wrong?" Ms, Lopez asked. She was a beautiful teacher who had long blond hair and baby blue eyes._

"_My friend-- Kimberly... she's on the high beam... she's not suppose to!!" Trini cried, and with that she high tailed it out of there and went looking for her friends-- Jason, Billy, and Zack._

_She had found them a little later playing basketball a little ways away from the gym. Trini felt privileged to have a small gym at their school and yet now she felt so _helpless

"_Jason!" she cried as she fell head first towards the blacktop._

_And, yet she didn't hit the ground. She felt small arms catch her in her fall. She looked up and smiled as she recognized her African-American friend._

"_Thank you Zack!" Trini muttered._

"_What's wrong Tri?" a younger Billy asked._

"_Kim she's---"_

"_Trini!" another voice called to her._

_The four of them looked over towards the voice and found a redhead running towards them. Tears were falling from her eyes._

"_Hayley? What's wrong?" Jason asked throwing the basketball into the hoop and letting it dribble away._

"_Guys! This is bad."_

"_You mean as bad as Billy can't play basketball?" Zack asked._

_Hayley blinked and then laughed... somewhat._

"_No. They're taking Kim to the hospital!"_

* * *

_The five of them sat in the waiting room after school. They were so shocked. They couldn't believe what had happened. Kim was in the hospital. Kim had fallen off the balance beam. Trini knew she and Hayley tried to stop her. She knew this was worse._

"_This feels like time-out," Zack muttered._

_Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He knew he had to be strong. If not for himself for Hayley and Trini. He knew things could get worse before they got better. His grandmother had died a year ago. And, she never got better, and he couldn't understand why it was her time to go. But, his parents explained to him (as best they could) about how people could survive the disease. _

"_She'll be fine." Billy said timidly._

_He sighed. Kim was the girl next door... cliché as it sounded. They did lived next door to each other. He could not imagine going to school without her. Their mothers took turns taking the two to school. They were each other's lifelines in some aspects. He sighed and wished this wasn't happening. Wished that this was just a dream._

"_How do you know?" Hayley asked._

_It seemed like she was taking the hardest blow. She had been crying hysterically ever since the incident. Her parents had been called and told about the situation, but Hayley felt like putting up an act to make sure that her parents thought she was fine. But inside, she was crumbling. The world she had known and loved was breaking before her eyes._

"_I know." Billy said looking towards the reception desk._

_Zack kicked his small feet into the air. He watched the other kids play with the small toys and gadgets, and read the kids books. They had smiles. He so wanted to run up to each kid and smack them. The only thing that stopped him was Hayley. Hayley had latched onto him and was crying into his shoulder._

_And, he wasn't use to this attention. He wanted her to stop crying. He wanted her to realize this was useless. He didn't understand girls. And, yet this felt_ nice

"_Zack, you look like a handkerchief," Billy said, smiling at his friend._

"_Don't remind me," he muttered again._

_Jason looked at Hayley. She looked so broken. He guessed Hayley and Kimberly went way back. He, himself; had just met the redhead this year-- in September. He remembered that day. She, Hayley and Billy had walked into class together. But... Hayley had her emotions in check ever since he met her._

* * *

"I remember that day," Zack said dryly. 

He couldn't believe the girl Jason, Trini and Tommy saved was the same girl that had latched onto while they thought Kim was dying.

"Yeah... if memory serves me correctly she dragged you with her to see Kim." Billy said, smirking.

Trini and Aisha laughed.

* * *

_Over the next couple of days everyone had been edgy. Hayley hadn't been to school in days. Jason, Trini and Zack sat huddle together everyday during their breaks. They didn't feel like playing or having fun. The only thing on their mind was Kim. She was too young to lose their life._

_Billy, on the other hand stayed in the hospital watching her-- before and after school. It was odd to him not to go with her to school everyday. They were told she was in a coma. They didn't even know what a coma was! But, after looking it up Billy had told them._

"_Guys. I know what it is," Billy said clutching a dictionary close to him._

_Trini, Zack and Jason looked up._

"_What's what?" Jason asked puzzled._

_Trini frowned at Jason and playfully pinched him._

"_Hey!" he cried._

_Zack laughed, but stopped as Trini folded her small yet stubby _

"_A coma. It is a state of comatose where a person is in a unconscious state. It could be weeks or months before she could awake."_

_Silence._

"_At least she's alive," Trini whispered, somewhat relieved. _

_That Saturday Trini and Hayley went to Angel Grove Hospital to visit Kim. When they walked into her room there was a small African-American girl sitting beside their friend's bed. And, yet she was talking to Kim._

"_I would like to see you do gymnastics." the young African-American girl was wearing a white shirt and a yellow dress. She was holding Kim's hand._

"_I'm really good." young Kim gushed._

_Hayley and Trini exchanged glances. She was awake. _

"_Kimberly!" the two girls cried as they run into the room. Kimberly smiled at her friends. They had run up to her and hugged her. The African-American girl watched them oddly. She had just met Kimberly, you see. She didn't expect this and yet..._

* * *

"Oh my god." Aisha cried backing up from her friends. 

She hadn't seen it before. She had totally forgotten about that.

"I forgotten about that! I thought I met Kimberly for the first time when I became the Yellow Ranger." Aisha said, still in shock.

Trini smiled and laughed. She had known, but didn't say a word. "It's all right. Right now we need to focus on Hayley. In that instant Rocky ran over to them yelling.

"Guys!" he called waving his arms in the air.

They all looked up to him. Trini and Aisha exchange glances.

"Hayley's awake. And, you won't believe what she said!" Rocky cried, now gasping for air.

"What?" Billy, Jason and Zak asked somewhat amused.

"She said she heard Trini talking to her," he was looking at Trini who wasn't surprise. "She wants to talk to Trini. She wouldn't even let Tommy talk to her."

Trini sighed. So, Hayley was okay. _That's what Tommy deserves_, Trini thought bitterly. She stood up and then turned to Aisha. The other Rangers watched in interest.

"Come on Aisha. Lets go talk to Hails," Trini said linking her arm with Aisha's and then marched into the command center with the other Rangers on their tail. And, then passed Tommy, Adam, and Katherine to get into the hospital wing locking the door behind them.

* * *

"_Sorry about that Aisha." Kimberly said embarrassed. _

_Aisha laughed. She waved at the two shyly._

"_These are my two best friends. Hayley __Ziktor and Trini Kwan. Hails, Tri this is Aisha Campbell."_

"_Hello."_

"_Hi."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

_When Kimberly was released from the hospital she said good bye to Aisha Campbell. Aisha had only gone to Angel Grove Hospital because of her mother. Dr. Campbell was assigned to Kimberly's case through the Stone Canyon Hospital. At the time she was the only one in the vicinity who could handle the case._

_As for Hayley Ziktor she moved away. She had moved to Reefside, California with her parents. She had tried to keep in touch with Kimberly. But, that had turned hard since she and Kim went on different paths. Kim stayed as a gymnastic as Hayley found her calling: _Computer Science.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter originally started with Hayley and Trini telling the story. But, since Hayley is still trying to be revived as Trini tells this story she can't. This chapter has been planned since last Decemeber, and I can't believe it's now written. R&R!**

**-Ace! **


	18. Hello

* * *

**Hello **

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Aisha and Trini move a couple chairs closer to Hayley's. They both grin with satisfaction that Hayley wouldn't talk to Tommy. That Hayley wasn't really ready to talk to the man she knew the most of her life. And, yet upon further inspection both Trini and Aisha were scared. Scared of what may come with this talk to Hayley. 

"Your awake," Trini said, smiling.

Hayley looked over towards the Asian and tried to place her. Was this the Trini she knew? And, who was the African-American woman who was with her? Questions lay dormant in her mind, as she nodded at the Asian.

"Things changed," Hayley said looking away from them.

Both Aisha and Trini exchanged glances, but nodded anyways. Trini stood up and walked over towards the window that was near the bio-beds. Aisha watched her attentively and quietly, unaware of what to say or do.

"Hails, I'm glad that your safe. I know how much pain you've suffered because of Kim..." Trini said sounding aloof.

Hayley closed her eyes and sighed. It was true. Ever since she was six years old Hayley had blamed herself for Kim's accident. Yet, Kim had recovered quickly and fully... Hayley still had nightmares. Nightmares, in which; Kim had died. She then sat up and looked over to Trini wondering where she was going with this.

"I know Tri. It scares me to death... knowing Kim is out there trying to kill Tommy. Trini to kill _us_. What I want to know is why? Are we special in any sort of way?" Hayley asked, her voice dripped with emotion of curiosity.

At this, Aisha shook her head. "Kim's been taken over by Lord Zedd." The last word fading from from Aisha's mind. And, yet it amazed her that Trini, Hayley and her had become Kimberly's best friends... and Katherine too. But, Katherine didn't know Kimberly on this level. But what level could Aisha grasped?

They all had their demons. And, Aisha could still feel Scorpina trying to find her. Trying to kill her.

Trini turned to Aisha and noticed the African-American girl clutching her fists ever so tightly. She smiled sympathetically, and then turned to Hayley.

"Hayley this is Aisha. You may not remember her. She's been through an ordeal like Kim's..." Trini said then turned to the window. This was hard on her. On all of them. They were suppose to be joyous that Hayley was safe, and alive.

But, Trini was transparent, and it was was hurting Aisha, and Hayley.

"Trini what is it?" Aisha asked standing up.

"I'm happy you know. Hayley's fine. It's just--"

"You feel as if the war's starting." Hayley supplied.

Both Aisha and Trini looked over to her, and nodded. Trini walked over towards Hayley's bed and sighed as she sat down. Aisha, on the other hand; started to pace. The three girls were at a lost. They couldn't let this war end like this. They had to beat Kim, Elisa and even the dreaded Mesogog. It was one thing after another. And, Aisha wouldn't settle on loosing.

"This feels as bad as when Amber kidnapped me!" Aisha muttered throwing her hands into the air.

Trini stifled back a laugh and watch her counterpart pace. Then, she realized that she should tell Hayley about them. About the Power Rangers.

"Hayley... this may come to a shock to you, but--"

"--You are the Power Rangers." Hayley said, folding her arms.

Aisha stopped pacing and smiled a bit. "How do you know?" she asked.

The young redhead rolled her eyes. "As if that's obvious. I work in a Cyber Lounge. It's my job to know everything. Especially if you work for Team Dino Thunder."

Trini and Aisha laughed.

"So, your saying your working for Mr. Hothead himself-- Dr. Tommy Oliver?" Aisha asked.

"Mr. Hothead? You were calling him_ Fearless leader _just days ago!"

"That My dear, _Saber tooth_ was my husband."

And, with that giggles interrupted the seriousness of the conversation.

* * *

She was bored out of her mind. She couldn't find those pesky Dino Thunder Rangers. She couldn't find that pesky Pink Ranger. And, Reefside High was out of the question. Of course she knew where the Dino Thunder Rangers were, but it wasn't them she was after. Her master had forbade her from disrupting the peace. 

A thought in which she laughed at.

Instead, he wanted her. He wanted that Pink Ranger who had defined all good. Who had made it her point to destroy all Power Rangers. Maybe, just maybe with this Pink Ranger by his side they would finally win. But, she...

_How could my Master take in another woman? Can't he see she's all wrong for him?! Although I do like her spunk and ways of killing the other Rangers... no! That can't be. She must be destroyed. There is no doubt about it. If she's destroyed than I can take her duty._

An evil smile formed on her dark black lips as she stalked into the halls of Reefside High, plotting against the Power Rangers and all who stand in her way.

* * *

"They been in there a long time," Tommy huffed.

He was pacing outside of the command center. Jason had dragged Tommy outside to try to calm him down. But, alas it wasn't working. He was still angry that Hayley didn't want to talk to him. Angry that she wanted to talk to mere strangers. And, yet he had felt as if he missed something.

"Jase," Tommy called out a minute later.

"Hm?" his best friend responded. He was to entice in a video game on his cellphone. Not a practical way to waste batteries, but sometimes Tommy was a handful.

"What is Trini and Hayley's relationship?" Tommy whined.

Jason cracked a smile. Here, was their fearless leader whining about his wife. Man, life didn't get any better than this. But, he knew it could and would in the next few days.

"Trini and Hayley's relationship?" Jason repeating, half thinking about it.

He knew. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if the whole contents of the Command Center knew when they got back inside.

"Yeah." Tommy said, now watching his friend, angrily.

He had half a mind to take away the cell phone. And, half a mind to beat up Jason Lee Scott if he didn't answer him correctly. But, what was the correct answer? Tommy began to wonder that answer as Jason spoke up.

"When we were kids Hayley, Kim and Trini were the best of friends." And, with that Jason got up and walked into the Command Center leaving Tommy alone.

* * *

Kimberly Ann Hart sat on the moon watching the conversation between Jason and Tommy. Her heart ached for Tommy. He hope he was safe, but then again her eyes flashed the bloody color of red. She needed to get rid of the goody-two shoe side of herself. And, she knew how. It was now or never. 

"Goldar!! " she called towards her minion's quarters as a golden winged monkey approached her.

"Yes my Queen?" he asked bowing down to her.

"It's time to strike. I want you to find that no good Potion Master Finster! And, bring him back to me. Alive. And, if you do that I'll reward you." Kimberly's voice dripped with venom.

"Yes. My Queen." he said and turned to leave.

Kimberly then turned towards Earth, humming a single song: _Requiem of A Scorpion_.

Soon, everything would be _wrong_ with the world. And, no one would stop her.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to put here. Usually it's some word on how this chapter is written and yet I feel drain, and don't know what to say. But, in other news I'm leaving this Sunday on a vacation to the Philippines and I'll be back at the end of March... so this and my other story _Home_ will be postponed until I get back. And sufficient to say it feels right ending the chapter where I did.**

**R&R!!!**

**-Ace.**


	19. Angel of Darkness

* * *

**Angel of Darkness**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

She stepped off the last step and walked into the light. She was thinking about one of the Rangers greatest enemy. And, she sent her most faithful servant to gather her. Her evil smile was unseen as she called forth her brooch, in which she use to transform. 

Behind her, she felt the remains of what had stood of Scorpina, her once sworn enemy. She closed her eyes and swiftly turned towards the ashes.

"Goldar shall be pleased." she sneered.

A flicker of emotion flowed through her body and then a voice. She knew that voice, and turned around.

"_Kimberly stop doing this. This isn't you. Don't let him control you. It's over."_

But, she didn't listen. She knew who that voice belong to. It was the goody-two shoes Kimberly. She really needed to separate herself from her goody-two shoes self. She place her hand out to the ashes, and murmured the Requiem of a scorpion once more. And, then in the light of the moon a body full of gold lining appeared.

"My queen," a female voice echoed through out the walls.

And, with that Kimberly smiled a vile smile as she listened to the goody-two shoe self whisper in fear:

"_I am going to die."_

* * *

Hayley, Aisha and Trini walked out of the Hospital wing just as Jason walked inside the command center. Everyone who was inside didn't know what to say. They felt at a lose. They felt as if they were about to take a big hit. Lose something worth saving. It only boiled down to the last battle, which they knew would happen soon. 

"Someone tell me what's going on," Jason announced as he looked from Rocky to Katherine.

"Well," Hayley started. "I would like help anyway I can," Hayley stated looking from Trini to Aisha.

Jason shook his head. He wasn't going to let some bystander into this war. But, Hayley wasn't just some bystander. That much he knew. Then, why did he feel like he could trust her with this? That they can win if Hayley was fighting at their side. And, then it hit him. She could be a Ranger.

But, not just any Ranger. He begun to walk over towards the box of Power Coins where two power coins laid torment. The Frog Ninjetti Coin and the Triceratops Power Coin. He then walked over to Adam with the box in his hand, and waited patiently for Adam to take his coin. He did and then held it up into the light.

Billy, who was behind Jason spoke up for the first time. " Adam Park, I know how hard you had it since this ordeal began. The fact of the matter is with the last battle coming up. We _need_ you. Please take your stand as you become The Ninjetti Frog Ranger once more."

Adam didn't say a word. This was it. He was finally able to help the Rangers. And, not like last time. Where he was fighting without his coin. He still felt so stupid for doing that. But, now wasn't the time. Kimberly needed him. She _needed_ all of them. And, he knew from that moment on he would do anything in his power to save her.

"I accept," Adam spoke with courage.

Jason smiled and then turned to Hayley. This was new for her. She wasn't a Power Ranger before. She didn't deal with the hard strifes that they had. That _they_ all have. It all was very simple. And, then another thought occurred to him. What would Zordon say?

_Tommy?_

Sweat could be seen visible on his brow. There were times like this he wished he wasn't there. Times like this were he was asleep next to his loving wife-- Trini Kwan Scott. But, right now he swallowed his own fears and held out the last power coin.

"Hayley Ziktor. You have been chosen to be the final Power Ranger. The Triceratops. A _Blue_. Before you can accept there are three rules that one must follow." Jason said.

Aisha then stepped forward. "Never use the power for personnel gain."

Then, Katherine spoke up. "Never escalate a battle unless Kimberly or Mesogog forces you to."

Trini then walked over to her husband and spoke quietly. "Keep you identity secret."

Hayley laughed somewhat. "Wow. Um, no pressure." she muttered as she took the coin and examine it. She then turned around as the command center doors opened revealing a very pissed Tommy.

* * *

Hours later Hayley sat outside of the command center watching the sun go down. She hadn't accepted the mission as of yet. In fact, she didn't accept it because of how Tommy would react. She knew she could, but his reaction to anything Power Rangitc scared the hell out of her. 

Especially when he had been captured by Mesogog and became invisible.

But, she wondered how he was going to react to this? How would the DT Team react? This was a big step to her. A very big step. And, sure enough she would have to find a replacement manager for her Cyber Lounge. She wondered right now who was looking after it. It had been closed for sometime. Yet, she knew after this mess she would go back to the simple life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" an Australian accented voice asked.

Hayley looked over to the blond woman. She smiled inwardly. What could she tell her? Many thoughts surrounded her mind and harpooned her.

"Katherine is it?" Hayley asked, unsure of herself.

The blond nodded. "You can call me Kat."

"All right Kat." Hayley said, not knowing what to say.

Katherine then sat down beside her. She smiled at her. And, yet Hayley didn't know what to say nor do. Katherine had been in this for a long run, and Hayley was just starting out. But, Hayley was intrigued by Katherine Hillard- Cranston.

"I was given my coin by Kim," Katherine said, breaking the tension.

Hayley looked over to her, butt didn't say anything.

"Kimberly was tore when she was barely young adult. She wanted to follow her dream, and do her duty as a Power Ranger. At the time, I was evil. A pawn, if you will. Rita Replusa wanted to use me to take Kim's Ninjetti coin and use it against her. I... no _we_ succeeded."

Tears now fell from the blond's face as the redhead hugged her closely.

"I found out at the last minute-- before the Rangers saved me." Katherine gulped, and then pulled away from Hayley. "They had a bigger plan for Kim. This. What she's going through now was started **after** she left California.

Hayley nodded. "That must been when she stopped writing me."

"She wrote to you?"

"Every week for about ten years. She never told me about the Powers though. She kept that part of her life secret. Now, I see why."

Katherine stood up. "Come on Hayley. With power comes responsibility. I believe together we can bring Kimberly back to us for good. What do you say?"

Hayley smiled, and for the first time since she been recruited into the Dino Thunder team she felt as if she was part of the team. And, she wasn't even on the sidelines this _time_.

The two walked into the Command Center side by side. Tommy turned to them and glared intensively at Hayley. She knew then that he knew. And, she walked past him and towards the Scott's. She smiled at them and nodded.

She was going to be a Power Ranger after all. Despite what Tommy would have said. The alarm started ringing at that precise moment. Each member of the team-- besides Hayley and Tommy-- looked over towards the viewing globe.

A tall scorpion monster was destroying the town. And, yet a shriek came from one of the Yellow Rangers. This _was_ it. _**Her final battle.  
**_

* * *

_**A/N: Muwhahahahaha. Cliffhanger. I started writing this back on Thursday, knowing that I would only be allowed to work on it during my free time (when I wasn't packing, shopping, or sleeping). And, yet I feel as evil as KIm right now leaving tomorrow (Sunday, Fen. 24) and not coming back and working on this for three weeks. Enjoy though!**_

_**-Ace. **_


	20. She's Got The Power

* * *

**She's Got The Power**

* * *

** By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

She backed away from the viewing globe in horror. Thoughts swirled around in her mind. She then swallowed hard, and blinked. Each member of her former team (besides Tommy) slowly watched her. Her husband watched more carefully since the color in her beautiful African face had drain.

"Aisha?" Rocky asked quietly.

"She can't be alive," Aisha cried, backing away once more until her back hit the console behind her.

She then begun to cry hysterically remembering every bit of horror that woman had put her through. She couldn't go through with it? Fighting Scorpina. Could she? She knew she was the only one who could do this. And, with everyone looking at her. She knew. 

She knew they were counting on her.

* * *

It burned. She stood there watching the flame burn out. Soon the flame would destroy her. Destroy all the good that was left in her. Everything that she had worked for. But, she realized she never worked for anything. The past ten years had been a blur to her. She didn't even finish high school because of this. They took away her freedom. They took away her education and left her with nothing.

_Nothing._

It was the only thing she had now. These pale hands she looked at from time to time now held the power of her destruction. And, it will kill them all. Starting with her. Yet, she knew she had to keep fighting the evil inside her. This was the last battle. 

The flame was growing quickly. If she touched it, her life would soon perish. And, if she didn't? The flame would engulf her- leaving behind only the scorch marks of where her body had laid. It wasn't same as before when Jason had to save their candles that drained their power or when the green flame had demolished. This was different.

Just then, her evil self walked towards her.

"Well, well Kimmie. How you like your suspended cage? Touch the flame and die. Leave it be and die." The evil Kimberly said, harshly.

"If I die. My body won't be any use to you. You know that!" Kim cried.

Kimberly leaned into the flame which didn't harmed her. "We will see about that. This is the final chapter of your life. And, the first chapter of mine."

Kim glared at her. She knew she had to win. Had to tell someone what was going on. She was loosing hope. Ten years is a long time to hold onto hope, but for Kim it was all she had. And, if her evil self wanted her to perish then she had to tell the others and fast.

"Don't try warning the others dear Kim," Kimberly said bemused. "It won't work. You see, this flame doesn't only keep inside, but blocks off any animal powers you might have. For instance, that power to communicate with that wolf friend of yours-- what's his name. Oh, Yes. Billy."

Kim closed her eyes. She then knew this was it. No one could save her now. She was going to die. A slow, but painful death. Only one person she dared to even call out for:

"_Tommy!"_

* * *

"I can't!" Aisha cried.

"You have to! This is your worse fear!" Trini cried to her counterpart.

"But, do you even know what she had done to me?" Aisha sobbed into Rocky's chest.

The dark haired African-American had broke down. _Again._ She couldn't even look at her comrades. But, she knew they were watching her silently. There was a battle raging inside her. 

_Should she fight?_

_Should she run away?_

_What about the others? _

_What about Kim?_

She knew that... no felt that Kim was near death. Closing her eyes she could almost see and hear Kim's scream. Opening her eyes she glared at Tommy for a moment and then realize what she must do. She must fight to the bitter end. For both Kim and Tommy's sake. Breathing in heavily, she turned around to face each and every member of this old Power Ranger Team (except Hayley).

"We must fight. We were chosen by Zordon. Each and everyone of us. If one of our ranks were taken back then. And, I know some of you were; we would of fought to save you. This isn't any different. The only difference is we have new members joining this old battle that was started ten years ago. I believe, no... I know we can go out there and win this battle. Bring Kim home, and save the universe from whatever evil it throws at as."

"But Scorpina..." Rocky started to say.

Aisha shook her head. 

"Scorpina is my past. And, she is just a fear that I will need to face someday. And, sadly someday happens to be today. We've have to face our fears one day. I have to do this. _Alone_."

And, with that, and a blinding flash of yellow light Aisha Campbell- DeSantos was gone.

"Rocky, what has gotten into your wife?" Trini asked in awe.

He was about to give a stupid answer, but he couldn't. He himself was frozen in place wondering what should he do. Follow her? Or wait to figure out if she was safe. But, he knew he'd felt safer if he was close by her and followed in pursuit with a blinding flash of red light.

* * *

"What an interesting turn of events. Don't you say Kimmie?" Kimberly question the once graceful, yet beautiful Pink Crane.

Kim said nothing and watched in horror. They were both starring at a screen that had let them see inside the Command Center-- thanks to the Crane Ninjetti Power Coin. Kim had closed her eyes and wished for death to come sooner. But, it just wouldn't come. She knew that her evil half would have something in store for each of them. For Aisha it was Scorpina.

For Jason it would be Goldar-- who still hasn't come back from his mission.

But Tommy?

"My liege." called a soft, yet rough voice.

Evil Kimberly Ann Hart turned around and stared at a man dressed in robotic technology, and smirked.

"Ah Zeltrex. I see you couldn't resist my offer." Evil Kimberly proclaimed.

The world was fading fast for Kim Ann. In the last moments of her she closed her eyes letting the flame take her world away.

* * *

**A/N: I come back and find out you can't really upload new chapters. Bummer. Oh well. I hope you this would hold you guys over until next week. I am in the process of now figuring out what to do with my Journal I took on my PI trip. If any of you have and suggestions leave it in a review or message me.**

**-Ace. **


	21. Mortal Combat Pt 1

* * *

**Mortal Combat**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: Years after the infamous Dear John letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks to met him in Angel Grove Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Rocky found himself in the last place possible, or the first place possible? They would always come here and fight monsters every weekday after school. And, sometimes during the weekends. This was bad territory for a Power Ranger. Even for him. Memories of the past- fighting those rouge monsters and hurting his back was very painful.

But, he knew he couldn't let Aisha fight this monster alone. Even though he could only remember fighting her once or twice **(A/N: I believe. Tell me if I'm wrong).** Watching Aisha throw punches and kicks towards Scorpina made him want to protect her. To wrap his arms around her and tell her to stop fighting; let him fight her battles.

But, he knew the truth. And, he couldn't do that. Fight her battles. The only way she was going to get stronger was to fight her own battles. But, that was enough. And, he had loved Aisha for who she was rather then what she was.

After all they were only human.

"Bored Red Ranger?" Scorpina called to him.

He gulped and begun to wonder what torture Scorpina was about to put him through. He watched as she lifted her right arm into the air and mutter under her breath. He knew this wasn't good. And, he was right because the next second a group of Super Putties had gathered around him.

"Damn this is getting old," he muttered under his breath as he began to take down each and everyone of them. Well, tried. He soon realized that they were touch.

* * *

Zack was watching the viewing globe, and gulped. He saw a disaster in the making. He knew for a fact that Rocky had no experience in this area. He slowly shook his head and turned back to the rest of the team.

"You guys," he begun. "We have a problem."

The original Rangers (Billy, Jason and Trini and Tommy) looked at their friend. Zack then got out of the way waiting for a word from his friends. Trini walked over to one of the consoles and zoomed into the image. She then turned around and glued her eyes to the screen.

"That's not possible. Rita never used that type of Putty after Jason and Tommy learned to work together." terror was evident in her voice.

Jason and Tommy looked at each other, and exchange glances.

"What type of Putty?" Billy hearing himself ask.

"Super Putty." Trini said, but then shook her head. "No, It gets much worse. They are a higher form of Super Putty. I think Kim has tweaked with them as well."

Each of the original team gaged. "So, what now?" Zack asked.

"Well," Billy stopped as the alarm rung out.

The Rangers- original and non- looked at the screen. The monitor was showing someplace none of the rangers recognize. And, a half-man, half cyborg man was terrorizing the city. For a moment Tommy froze. Beside the man was a woman with brunette hair and eyes. She was laughing amongst the citizens.

"Kim no!" Hayley cried from across the room, closing her eyes.

Fresh tears begun to fall from her eyes. She knew then what she had to do. She raised up the Triceratops coin, and prayed she had the power to fight her first friend she had made in this life alone. Tommy quickly caught on to what she was about to do.

"Hayley don't. I'll handle this." he said, rather gruffly.

"Thomas Oliver. Listen. I'm not going to stand around and let my best friend destroy the town I grew up in. You may not know me, but I owe _this_ to Kim. You don't know how many times I've watch her die in a nightmare. How many times I blame myself for it. It's my chance to do something right. And, your not going to stop me. _It's Morphing Time! Triceratops._"

And, with the new Blue Ranger morphed; a bright blue light left the command center.

Tommy stood there gawking at the place were she stood. He looked over to Trini and Katherine. They were laughing at him. He supposed he deserved that. Here, he was; their_ fearless leader _astounded by everything and all. Turning back towards the viewing globe he realized he would have to face the cyborg by himself. Oh, happy days would soon come, once he could put his Power Ranger days behind him.

Jason watched amused at the turn of events. He knew how close Tommy and Hayley had gotten over the years. He knew how much Tommy _still_ loved Kim. He had tried to help them get back together, but along the way he seemed uninterested. And, then this had to happened. Maybe this was for the better. He hoped that they could save Kim, and the fairytale couple of the Rangers could find love.

"I guess I'm up against Zeltrex," Tommy mumbled to himself. Then he spoke up and cried, "White Ranger Power." Then, White Light had engulf him and he was gone.

* * *

Rocky kicked a putty towards the ground and more were coming after him. He was wondering how to defeat these putties. And, he was getting tired and restless. He knew it was time to step it up to the next level.

"_Aisha! It's morphing time!"_

She turned around and looked for a second. In that second was all it took for Scorpina to kick Aisha in the chest. She was thrown back into a tree. And, all she could hear was Rocky scream her name. That's all it took to make her scream those three words she never thought she would hear again. Especially since the last time she was face with this situation she killed Scorpina with her bare hands.

And, then she remembered what Billy had said: _You know the funny thing about morphin'? You don't appreciate it 'till you can't do it anymore!" _She smiled, an awkward smile. If that was all it took to take out Scorpina so be it. Lifting up her own Ninjetti Power coin as she looked towards Rocky. She then nodded.

"_Yellow Ranger Power!"_

"_Red Ranger Power!"_

Smirking, Scorpina and the mindless _Super Putties _ surrounded them. The wicked lady was ready to fight her enemy, and she could only hoped her minions could keep the mighty Red Ranger away from them. But, that was not all they would dish out. She knew about two hundred miles away **(A/N: Another guess from me)** another battle that was define by her Mistress was underway.

* * *

"Hayley stay back!" Tommy cried over to her.

He was scared. Not for his safety. But for hers. She had never faced an enemy as tough as this before. He knew she had never fought in a battle before. He knew that this could be disastrous. Even for him. If Hayley hadn't been here it would be okay.

"Leave the Lady alone," a dark ominous voice called out to him.

He turned towards the voice. And, took a step forward.

"Zeltrex. I've been wondering what happened to you."

The half cyborg smirked, and if Tommy could of seen it he knew he would be angry. No. More angrier than he was all ready.

Behind them, a woman stepped to the side. She was hidden behind Zeltrex so well. The brunette showed hatred in her eyes at the white Ranger and then the Blue Ranger. She spoke up only towards the two Rangers.

"It's over Tommy. I've won. You've lost. And, Billy you should of stayed in Aquitar!

At this, "Billy" laughed. A pure feminine laughed. And, then a few seconds later Tommy had joined in. They weren't going to tell Kim what was funny though. This fight wasn't about small pleasantries.

"Bring it on," Tommy cried to Zeltrex and Kim as he made the come hither motion with a palm.

* * *

A sick notion fell into Katherine's through as she watched Tommy and their new found friend, Hayley; off to fight the first Pink Ranger and an enemy they had never knew before. Katherine then turned to her husband and took comfort in his arms. Tears fell from her soft blue eyes.

"This is horrible," she murmured.

Billy could only nod. Their battle with this entity inside Kim was coming to a close he figured. And, it could have two outcomes. They'll win and save Kim. Or they'll lose and Kim would take over the Earth. The latter would be dreadful, and that he knew. But, then again he wasn't going to stop fighting-- for the sake of the planet. He hadn't spent all those years, back when he was a Power Ranger; to let the world to end like this. In the hands of one of his best friends.

_Funny_, he thought. _I still think of her as my best friend. And, not my enemy_.

"Bill?" Katherine asked him.

He shook his head clear.

"Yes?"

"We'll save her. We won't let the Earth fall to her rein. We didn't let Rita, Zedd, nor the Machine Empire have Earth. We won't let Kim have Earth either." Katherine said.

But, then another alarm interrupted their moment. Billy and Katherine looked towards the viewing globe and gasped. The globe then made a third screen appear. The first screen had shown Rocky, Aisha versus Scorpina. The second-- Hayley, and Tommy versus Zeltrex and Kim. So, the third and final screen showed Goldar in the shopping district of Angel Grove destroying the city.

Jason then turned to his friends, compainons, and most importantly teammates.

"It looks like the time has come to face my own fears."

The remaining Rangers (except Trini) nodded. Trini grabbed Jason's hand. And, said the few words that would make his heart soar.

"_I'm going with you."_

And, to Jason Lee Scott those four words were enough.

* * *

**A/N: Ah. Done. With this chapter. In the next coming chapters will be two-three fights being written up. Bare with me because I don't really like writing fight scenes, and I'm not good at doing them. But, I will try. For you guys. The other Rangers- Billy, Adam, Zack and Katherine have not much of a plot in the coming chapters. Although, I could use them to fend off Elsa-- but then what will the DT Rangers do? Hmm? Time to think of a plot line for the four.**

* * *


	22. Mortal Combat Pt 2

* * *

**Mortal Combat**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

He was getting frustrated. No, scratch that he was frustrated. There was no sign of his two comrades since their science teacher had disappeared. That felt like a while. More like days. He begun to ponder how long had it been since then. Had it been weeks? Days? Months?

No, not months, but damn it felt like forever.

He was sitting in the library writing a research paper Mrs. Randell, their school Principal had gave them for Science the past week. To make matters worse, she had taken Kira, Ethan and him aside and asked about their Professors whereabouts. Neither of them knew, for which he was glad. Somehow he felt a bit uneasy when Randell was near.

And, to top it off the Cybercafe's Manager, Hayley Zitkor had been missing for the same amount of time. If their professor was missing that was one thing- but if their technical advisor was as well... then maybe Mesogog had something behind this. He was quick to accused Mesogog and his goons for everything these days. Mostly because--

His bracelet beeped, and he looked around to see if anyone noticed. But no one did. He sighed. This had been going on for days. His team was getting restless.

"What?" he whispered harshly into the bracelet.

"Oh. Your not in a good mood." Kira's voice chipped over the communicator.

"Frankly not. What's up?" he asked quickly and quietly.

"Zeltrex and that brunette haired lady. We need you."

"Fine." he sighed and quickly packed his things quickly.

* * *

Kira sighed as she looked around the corner of where she was hiding. She had heard voices.

_Voices?_

"Hayley stay back!"one shouted.

A few minutes past, and she closed her eyes. She was a Power Ranger. And, yet she was scared. The first voice sounded a lot like her professor. Had he come back? Had he come back to help them of Mesogog's new threat?

"Zeltrex. I've been wondering what happened to you."

"It's over Tommy. I've won. You've lost. And, Billy you should of stayed in Aquitar!" a second cried.

She looked around the corner. Sure enough was Zeltrex and two different Rangers-- a white Ranger. A sting in her heart made her think of the guy who was working full time in Cybercafe. He was a beautiful elegant man who had won her heart. Shaking her head she just hopped that her friends got there soon.

"Bring it on," the first voice shouted.

The white Ranger had spoken. He sounded like Professor Oliver... _No!_ Dr. Oliver... Kira gasped as she looked over towards the battle that was taking place... a white Ranger Verses Zeltrex and a Blue Ranger (who looks too small to be suited up) verses the brunette woman. What on Earth was going on? She was about to jump out of her hiding place when she heard two boys grumbling about homework.

"Kira this better be important," brunette boy had said.

Kira, and the other boy (an African American) looked over to him.

"Why so you can go back to your date?" Kira asked waving her hand around.

The African American boy stifled back a laugh. The brunette boy grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"No," he started. "But, they're are some of us who need to work hard to maintain our grades. Especially since_ I'm _on the Soccer team."

* * *

Arms folded, foot tapping; Goldar waited impatiently for Jason. Sure, he could destroy Angel Grove. But lately it was getting rather boring. And, the screams were getting rather dull. He had destroyed twenty one buildings, four shopping malls and the Juice Bar. He had always hated that juice Bar. And, yet now it was demolished.

He wished he could have stayed and watched the human who own the store panic. But, that wasn't on his mind right now. Right now he had a pesky red Ranger on his mind. He smirked at the thought as he stopped tapping and watched as two colors were teleported in front of him.

"Welcome Jason. Trini. Welcome to hell!" Goldar rasped as he spread his arms and energy surged from his fingertips and revealed six figures-- in the forms of Putties. Trini gasped, but she and Jason took their positions.

Goldar laughed at this.

"Surround Trini! Don't let her break free," he said ruffly.

Jason whirled around and gasped as all six Putties had successfully surrounded Trini in no time flat. He was beyond angry as four of them took turns hitting the Asian girl. Jason turned around courtly and begun charging towards Goldar.

"Pesky red," Goldar muttered. He quickly dodged Jason's punch... more like uppercut.

"Jason! Behind you!" Trini screamed.

* * *

Goldar had appeared behind him. He was about to pounce on Jason when Jason swooped down and kicked Goldar off his feet. Trini sighed. He needed help and the only way she was going to help him was to get rid of these damn putties. Struggling was her best bet.

"Hang on Trini!" Jason cried

"Why are they fighting Zeltrex?" he asked mutely.

"I don't know. Yet, the blue Ranger seems way to short to be a boy." Ethan said.

He had remembered the video that Hayley had shown them one afternoon. It was about the past Rangers. Most of the male Rangers took up all the other colors (except pink and yellow). And, Ethan had concluded this Blue was a girl. But, not just any girl. He felt as if this was someone they knew. Someone special.

And, what about the white Ranger?

Once seeing him Ethan and Kira had to hold their friend back. He still didn't like anyone who was the white Ranger ever since the whole betraying thing of Trent-- which was fairly recently. And, they had to free him without the help of Hayley or Dr. Oliver. But, the moves that the white Ranger were similar to the ones of Dr. Oliver. Maybe he was mistaken? Maybe Dr. Oliver and this white Ranger were friends?

But watching him kick, punch and dodge Zeltrex's moves so swiftly made Ethan think twice about anything. If anything was possible then this was. Maybe this way they could find out who these rangers really are. And, if they stood up to fight in the name of justice then... Ethan's mind was made up.

"Kira. Conner. We need to help them."

Conner looked up and nodded. Yeah, he was sick of all these battles recently. Yet, if he helped these Rangers just maybe they would find out who they were.

"Right."

Kira nodded.

"_**Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!"**_

* * *

"_It's Morphing Time! Saber tooth Tiger!"_

"_Tyrannosaurus!"_

Trini kicked the putty around a few more times. This was actually boring her. These putties were getting worse for her. Once one vanished two came in its place. Sighing, she raised her Power Blaster at her next target.

"Your going down!" she shouted as she fired three shots in all which had missed there targets.

Jason wasn't doing well. He had yet summon his Power Sword yet... at least he had the Original green Ranger's shield on and it was doing it job of protecting him. He sighed as he back flipped a few meters away. He then quickly summon his Power Sword and began to swish it around.

Goldar took his own sword out of its resting place from his side. _If it's a sword fight he wanted then a sword fight he'll get_, Goldar thought angrily. The two swiveled around each other. Eventually Goldar tried to take a swing at Jason but he quickly dodged. Goldar fell forward and Jason quickly powered down. He looked over to Goldar smugly.

"You've become slow in your _old_ age." Jason mused.

That just made Goldar even angrier. He jumped to his feet and changed towards Jason,but he never got anywhere near Jason... a putty had smacked him down before even reaching two feet of him.

"You see what I mean? Come on Trini. Goldar isn't worth our time."

As Trini began to walk away something had grabbed her leg. She looked down and Goldar was squeezing her leg tight. She wistfully took her Blaster and aim for Goldar's head...

* * *

**A/N: Haha... what a way to kill a monster. A shot to the head might kill a monster... maybe? It's an unusual way to die in Power Rangers but I couldn't think of anything better (without using magic xD) And, the only one who could at this point is Kimberly... and it's black magic. **

**-Ace.**

* * *


	23. Mortal Combat Pt 3

* * *

**Mortal Combat**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Katherine stood alone on the rocky cliffs thinking of her past. Inside the Command Center, her comrades and husband were working on a solution to destroy their enemy's... and find a way to bring Kim back to her normal self. How did Kim act before all this happened? How did she...? Katherine was confused. It had been years since she and Kim had hung out. When the spell hit she Kim had been hanging with the wrong people and it wasn't right.

She fell to he ground and let out a small cry. It wasn't her fault that she was sucked into this world of Power Rangers. This world where she alone would have to defend a whole city. At least she had friends and these special powers. Looking down at the_ Pterodactyl coin_ she sighed. This was her destiny, and she would have to fight until she died. That was certain. Or maybe they can retire. But first...

"Hey. Penny for your thoughts?" Billy asked.

Katherine looked behind her and smiled. He was leaning on the wall of the Command Center. She watched him as he begun to walk over to her, ever so slowly ever so slightly. She felt as if it were a dream... or one random night of many. He would come home late at night rarely, and she'd be standing on the balcony thinking. Her random thoughts could be anything or nothing. All that mattered to her was he'd come home safe.

And, now... death could come to both of _**them**_.

"You know as well as I do that this may be our last battle. Kim may win, and destroy the Earth!" Kathrine said in terror.

Billy hugged his wife as he shut his eyes. He begun to think about _his_ family. His friends. He thought about all the times he would think that this battle would be his last, all the times he had been wrong about that. But, he could feel Katherine's fear. The stakes were higher now. Not just for Katherine and him, but for Rocky, Aisha, Trini, and Jason.

They all had children. If they perished in battle then who would take care of their children? Who would keep their memory alive? Tears welled in his eyes. Hew could imagine Aisha and/or Rocky dying a slow but painful death.

"It's going to be all right. We've won one battle." he said, trying to sooth his wife's shaking body.

"You mean- Aisha made it out okay?" Katherine asked.

A lump formed in Billy's throat. That battle between Scropina and the Rangers was still going on. He then shook his head.

"No. Jason won his battle. More like Trini won it for him."

Katherine looked up and studied Billy for a moment. Her heart pang. She missed her five year old daughter.

"I miss her you know. More and more each day." Katherine said sadly.

"But Kat. Shelia will be okay. We can't ask her to come here. You know as well as I do she could be in danger."

Truth be known, that thought scared her. Shelia Cranston, was the brightest girl she had ever met. She was blessed the day that strawberry blond, blue eyed girl was born on Earth. Katherine knew she'd do anything to protect her.

"I know Billy. I know."

And, with that Katherine burst down into tears.

* * *

He was on his knees, breathing in deeply, and trying to keep his eyes on the other, more important battle. He gritted his teeth. He still wanted to save her from everything, but he knew he couldn't. The truth was she was stronger than him. And, that would remain a deep dark secret. But, he wouldn't give up. Not now. Not ever.

Punch. Kick. Kick. Block.

If only this was any _easier_. He wished these damn Super Putties vanished quickly. But, that was only hopeful wishing. Only wishes never came true. The only thing that could be worse... no it was all ready hurting him. Yes, his back was in pain right now.

The injury had taken years to heal. And, he had Aisha right beside him as he went through all those surgeries, and therapy. Yet, everything was almost back to normal. To have his back become injured again was nearly impossible, yet probable.

There was so much that a Red Ranger could do. Maybe that's why Tommy became leader? Maybe that's why he was so much better than Jason and him put together. But, he had heard the truth from Jason. When the White Ranger Tommy came into existence, Zordon had asked Jason to step down from the role. He did, and Tommy had become the leader of the Power Rangers.

And, Rocky had a great time serving under Tommy for the next three years or so. When Tommy was heart broken over Kimberly he had turned to Adam, Billy and him. They had tried to figure out why she would do such a thing-- yet none of them would know the truth until after their service as Power Rangers. And, Aisha was the one that had filled him in.

"Rocky!!" Aisha screamed.

He turned around quickly. Scorpina had Aisha on the ground and was hovering her tail over her.

_Since when did Scorpina get the upper hand? And, when did the Putties disappear?_

He quickly looked around, and sighed. He had two- three options. (1) Pull out his blaster. (2) Pull out the Power Sword If and only if he could still call it... and (3) Do Nothing. The last option wasn't really and option. But, Aisha was in danger and if he did nothing then they'd loose a Ranger... another Ranger. But, to death-- not to evil.

He knew what to do. So, he got into gear and ran towards his wife and pulled out the Power Sword-- which took a longer time to materialize in his arms as it didn't belong to him, but to Jason. He then stomped over towards Scorpina and Aisha.

Aisha was rolling around on the dirt ground as Scropina was trying to sting her with her tail.

"That's enough vile woman," Rocky muttered under his breathe and put laid the sword against Scropina's neck.

The scorpion woman hissed uncontrollably as she started to squirm. But, Rocky held onto her tightly, and nodded for Aisha to stand.

"Did she sting you?" Rocky asked quickly.

"Not yet." Aisha mumbled nonchalantly.

"Good," he said effortlessly as he slit Scropina's throat.

Her head landing a few feet from them before it turned to dust...

* * *

It seemed like forever when she had stopped crying. Her daughter was her whole world. If only she could hold her, talk to her. But they had agreed- the Cranston, DeSantos, and Scotts- that contact with their children could endanger the children.

"Bill can't I call her?" Katherine asked quietly.

Billy sighed. They both knew the consequences well. They couldn't put their children in danger. They couldn't risk calling the children.

Even Jason and Trini had sent their son to their grandparents with specific instructions-- not to contact them. They couldn't explain the reason why since it would have broken the rules that Zordon had set down for them _ages_ ago. They just had explain that they were recruited by Big Brother. And, left it at that.

"You know the answer to that." Billy said.

Katherine nodded sadly as she saw two lights- Red and Yellow fly their way.

"Their safe!" Billy exclaimed, changing the subject as he pulled Katherine towards the doors of the Command Center.

But, then stopped as Aisha stepped outside.

"Billy! Rocky's been injured!"

* * *

**AN: And, that's the end of another Chapter. No. I haven't forgotten about the battles in Reefside. I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Although, I am sorry to say I'm going to go on another three week vacation in May-- and I was hoping to have this fic done by then. But, that's impossible.**

**-Ace.**

* * *


	24. Broken

* * *

**Broken**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

The white Ranger glared at his new found enemy. Guilt subsided in the pit of his stomach. Zeltrex was easy to deal with, but what about Kimberly? He wouldn't be able to save her. Let alone fight her. Maybe this was her revenge on _him_. Closing his eyes he tried to remember what he had done wrong in his life finding none he clench his fist. This was going to be a very familiar sensation.

The blue Ranger, on the other hand; fidgeted in her spot. So, this was how it was like to be a Power Ranger. This sensation was... indescribable. She was lucky this was her only battle. Then she could hang up the use of the Power and leave Trini, Katherine and the others to it. Her best friend, Kimberly Ann Hart; stood in her way.

"Why do I sense your not male?" Kimberly mocked.

"Because Kimmie I'm not!" the blue Ranger cried out as she made a hand movement for Kim to come near.

Kimberly Ann smirked and flipped towards her. But, not before ordering Zeltrex to get rid of Tommy Oliver.

The Blue Ranger flipped away from Kim, smirking under her helmet. Kim may not know who she was. But, that didn't matter. She wanted to be the one who saved Kim. She didn't care anymore. Kim needed to be save. She couldn't let her best friend down. She wanted to be there to help Kim get back on the right track. And, maybe more.

* * *

Zeltrex advance on the white Ranger, smirking behind his helmet. Punches were thrown, kicks were thrown. Neither of them were willing to give up. But, Zeltrex had the upper hand... didn't he? He knew Tommy's weakness. And, he was going to win no matter what.

"Once you die Tommy I'll ask Kim to become my wife," he said smugly.

The white Ranger didn't say a word instead he use the opportunity to attack. He felt the rush of adrenaline through his body. No one was going to get her. He was going to protect her if she did die tonight. He couldn't imagine anyone else, but him beside her... and he had once... but that was long over.

"Damn you Zeltrex!" the white Ranger huffed as he pulled out Saba, his old trusty sword.

"Ready my friend?" the white Ranger seethed.

"Ready master." the sword said meekly.

Zeltrex stopped in his track and busted up laughing. He thought talking to a sword was actually funny. But, he ability stopped when laser's shot out of the sword's eyes. Zeltrex was hit in the chest and he flipped over. His sword-- which was now in the air twirled around. It's target was confirmed as it headed for the White Ranger.

But, he couldn't move. He heard yells from somewhere...

* * *

Billy rushed over to Rocky and frowned. They couldn't lose someone in the climax of the battle. They still had warriors out there. Tommy and Hayley. And, he couldn't forget about the Dino Rangers. The biggest enemy of all was still at large as well-- Mesogog... wasn't it?

"Get Rocky to the infirmary 'Sha." he muttered quickly as he turned around to his wife, who was now crying her eyes out.

Rocky didn't look good. That's all the Rangers knew. He either could live or die. They couldn't let him die. Not after all the things they've been through together. He hugged his wife, and gave her a reassured smile. They were going to get through this-- one way or another. Then he let her go, and walked into the infirmary with his wife right behind him.

"Need some help?" Katherine asked.

"Sure," Billy asked, smiling at his wife.

* * *

"_**Ethan! Do something!**_" Kira cried in horror as she threw a look over to the other Blue Ranger on the scene.

Somehow, when Kira looked around Conner or the the Red Dino Ranger was no where to be found. She sighed and clenched her fist. She was going have to beat him down sooner or later, but as soon as she thought of that they hard machinery. She then turned around and gaped at a crane truck. Inside the truck was a man in a Red Ranger Uniform.

_Connor O'Knight._ She thought happily.

In seconds they saw Zeltrex in the air, and his sword in Tommy's now bleeding flesh.

* * *

Jason watched in shocked in the monitors. He could feel it. His best friend was dying. Slowly. They did all they could to save him, and yet they failed. He then turned around to Trini and smiled somberly. The two of them hugged. They couldn't witness the death of one of their comrades. And, yet he been there since the beginning... or close to it.

"We can only hope now that Rocky pulls through," Trini muttered shaking.

Jason nodded. They couldn't lose another. They knew now they couldn't save Tommy. Both Hayley and Billy had said so months ago before this all started. Zeltrex's sword was made of lethal posion that had no cure. So, it was no use trying. Maybe they could still save Kim-- for him. She was always his pride and joy. Even after they broke up. They all knew if Lord Zedd hadn't done this to Kimberly they wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

"Is he going to live?" Katherine asked Billy as they tried to suck all Scorpina's posion out of Rocky.

"Only time would tell Kat. Only time would tell."

* * *

"Look at that!" Hayley cried.

She motion the Kimberly to look at Tommy. Something in Kimberley broke. Tears fell from her chocolate eyes. She ran towards him, not carrying about anyone and anything,. She then turned to the Dino Rangers and The Blue Ranger. Guilt surface in her heart. Sensing the power of the falcon beside her she made up her mind as she threw her body across his.

"Tommy! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she cried as she used the last bit of her negative power to send them somewhere far away from the other Rangers.

She could save him. _She had to._

* * *

**A/N: This is so short. Ugh. Anyway R+R! Sorry for the lack of updates as well. I'm still intent into finish this story.**

* * *


	25. Missing

* * *

**Missing**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

She held him close to her body. Her hands ran through his chocolate brown hair as teardrops fell from her cake brown eyes. She did this, she realized. It wasn't her fault. That much she knew, but she did do this. And, there was nothing she could do. She was crying uncontrollably. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. But, then again she never dream she would been freed from that evil spell that she was put under... and all it took...

_No! He can not die! I love him too much!_ She thought tiredly.

She then opened her eyes and realized she didn't know where she was. Or more importantly when... this wasn't Angel Grove nor Reefside. She swallowed hard as she stood up to look around. Maybe she could find out where they were. _They..._she thought. _That is if he was still alive..._ she looked at his bloody body, sword still intact. She swallowed hard. She couldn't bare to pull out the sword...

...even if it was to save _his_ life.

Instead she huddled in a corner, wrapped her arms around her knees and sobs racked her body. There seemed like there was nothing she could do to save them. She was weak. Weak from everything that had happened in the past decade or so. If only she saw this coming. If only she had stopped it. Or they had his help earlier on. But... she wondered... was it enough?

"If only I was strong enough," she murmured to herself.

And, with that she closed her eyes.

* * *

"They're gone!" Kira screamed.

"I know! I'm not blind Kira!" Ethan shouted as they watched Conner (as the Dino Thunder's Red Ranger) hover around the Crane Truck. He was still marveling at his work-- and Zeltrex seemed... well, _human_... in a way. He was begging to be freed, to be let down. Conner's helmet hid a glint of mischief in his brown eyes.

"_Kira!"_ Conner yelled to the blond hiding behind the dumpster (with Ethan).

He had just noticed the white Ranger and the brunette lady missing. He wondered where they went off to. Maybe back to where they belong? No... and what about that _other_ Blue Ranger? He seemed to be missing as well. But, that didn't bug Conner one bit. The thing that did is he sounded like a she. And, not just any she. _She sounded like Hayley Ziktor._

It then clicked in his head. Hayley was the Blue Ranger. And, not just any blue Ranger. She was the original Blue. But, that wasn't right. He remembered the Power Ranger video that Dr. O (his science teacher)... and the blue Ranger was male, not female. And, definitely not Hayley. Boy his head was hurting.

"_Kira!"_ he called to the blond again.

He knew she was there. But why wouldn't she answer? He didn't know...

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Ethan asked.

He too was getting frustrated. Ethan knew what Conner was going to ask. But, he didn't know the answers. He was stumped. Maybe there was a better answer somewhere. Maybe they could get an answer from Zeltrex. He smirked to himself and then turned to Kira.

"Transform," was all he said.

Kira was confused, but did as she was told.

"Dino Thunder Power up! Ha!" the two teens behind the dumpster screamed, and then walked out from behind the dumpster. Their leader, Conner; looked over towards them and shook his head.

"Took you guys long enough," he mumbled.

Ethan shrugged. He really didn't want to explain how they had just transformed back into their school attire when Tommy had indeed vanished from there sight. One problem was enough for him. And, only one problem at a time...

* * *

"_I did this. I killed the falcon." her voice echoed through the woods._

_Beside the fallen pink Crane was a white falcon. The pink Crane's wings was wrapped around the falcon body protectively. Maybe she should call them here. Maybe she should find out where she was, but that didn't seem to matter to her. Only her comrade did. Only her _dead _lover..._

"_Kim?" a voice called to her._

"_W-whose t-there?" her voice was broken._

_The falcon opened it's eyes. He looked pretty tired, and beaten. The Crane tilted it's head to the side and breathe a sigh of relief._

"_Tommy!" it cried._

"_Kim listen--" the falcon tried to lift it's head, but it was too hard._

"_What is it?" the crane asked._

"_Live your life start anew." the falcon said as it faded into the sunlight._

_The Crane lifted it's head towards the sun in shock. This couldn't be the end. All her adult life she had been waiting for him to free her. This was the price she must pay. They must pay._

"_Tommy! No! Please... please don't leave me..." the crane cried as it turned to fly towards the sun hopping to save it's love. But, she was being held back..._

"_Kim no!" a yellow bear cried._

_Two yellow bear-like arms wrapped around the small pink crane. The crane flapped it's wings in distress. It wanted to be free. It wanted to save the falcon. It didn't care about it's friends. But, as she looked around they were there..._

_The Yellow Bear._

_The Black Frog._

_And, The Blue Wolf._

* * *

Kimberly opened her eyes and was starring at the Ninjetti Rangers-- who were standing besides Tommy's corpse (minus Rocky). They all wore solemn expressions, and Kimberly asked about Rocky.

"He's hurt." was all Aisha had said.

It was up to the four of them now, with Kimberly as their leader.

"Where are we?" Adam asked as he looked around.

Aisha and Billy looked around as well. They didn't recognize this place... cave. They were in a cave. But, how they got there-- they didn't have a clue. Billy put his gloved hand on a wall.

"This is really remarkable," he whispered.

"What is?" Aisha couldn't help but ask.

"I think I can read this," Billy said quietly.

There were markings on the wall. And, they meant something. They all knew that. But, they didn't know what they meant. The only thing they knew for certain was they weren't on Earth anymore.

* * *

Trini blinked a few times. Over the past few minutes she had witnessed the most strangest thing. Three of their comrades blinked away. She didn't even know what blinked away meant. All she knew was they had vanished. And, that left six of them to fight off the enemy. Not even six-- five of them...

But, Rocky wasn't in the best shape to fight anyone. And, he was still fighting Scorpina's poison, which Billy had found out it was deadly. And there was no way they would ever get a antidote without Billy... or Alpha. Trini felt numbed then. _If only they had Alpha to help them._..

* * *

In the main room Jason, Zack, Katherine and Hayley where watching the viewing globe. It was set to Reefside. And, there in the mess of it all was Mesogog, himself; tearing rampage across town. They wondered what could have been holding the Dino Thunder Rangers, but realized they would have to fight this battle without them.

"_One final battle. Ready Rangers_?" Jason asked with authority.

The four adults, who where to old to play this game nodded and pulled out their morphers and coins.

_"It's morphing time!"_

_"Mastodon!"_

_"Pterodactyl!"_

_"Triceratops!"_

_"Tyrannosaurs!"_

* * *

Trini had heard the commotion and sprang into the main room to see what was the matter only to find no one there. She then turned to the viewing globe for answers. It was starring at her. Mesogog. The Rangers- old and new- went to face Mesogog. Turning back to the infirmary she thought, _maybe there is a happy ending somewhere in all of this._

* * *

**A/N: One last battle: _Mesogog_. I have come to realize I never did use Trent Fernadez in this fan fiction. Even though his father is being manipulated... anyway, hope you enjoy this bit of it. R+R!!**

* * *


	26. If We Hold On Together

* * *

**If We Hold on Together**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

Silence had taken over the cave. Billy was over by the written marks that were by the wall-- he had concluded that thew were Aquirian. Which oddly made it that he was the only choice to read the inscription. Adam was leaning on the wall near him with worry etched across his face. Aisha was trying to hold Kim together-- but failing miserably.

"This is all my fault." Kim said sadly.

"Don't say that," Aisha said firmly.

Aisha had enough of Kimberly putting herself down. It was as if they were in high school again, but then she remembered Kimberly hadn't been free from her spell since high school. The African American sighed, and took the trembling woman into her arms. Aisha shook her head, and looked at her comrades. Kimberly had fallen asleep.

"Has anyone figured out where we are?" she asked.

Nobody said anything so she took that as a no. The yellow Ninjetti Ranger sighed, anger raising inside of her, but who was she to complained. The past ten years had been quite odd for her. And, it all started with that marriage to Lord Zedd. She cringed just thinking about it. Adam looked up at her when she did, and pushed up off the wall.

"'Sha?" Adam asked, unsure of what to say.

Billy stopped what he was doing and looked over to the yellow Ninjetti.

"What's going on?" he asked.

He was kind of embarrassed that he forgotten that he wasn't the only one in the room. He looked solemnly towards the black Ninjetti ranger and sighed. Then he went back to decipher the message on the wall. He knew he was the only one who could decipher it, but he realized after about a half a minute that the language was somewhat like Old English.

"It's nothing." Aisha said quietly as she looked down at her chocolate hands. There was nothing in them, but somehow she was seeing blood in her hands. Something that had never happened before. But, she wondered why was it happening now. To her. This wasn't normal. And, yet she laughed to herself. Nothing in her life ever was.

Adam didn't looked convince, and he sat down by Aisha. He studied the face of Kimberly. She was smiling, dreaming of something. He smiled-- maybe she was dreaming about Tommy. He'd hope so. But, then again when she woke up she'd be back in this nightmare. A nightmare which he wished that him and his comrades could wake up to-- and it was yesteryear before Kim had made an allegiance with Zedd. No that wasn't the word. Before Zedd decided to put the spell on her.

"We have to stay together. For Kim's sake." he said after a minute.

"I know, but everything that's happened thus far... Rocky's hurt, and he might not even..."

Adam hugged her... _somehow_... with Kim's head still in Aisha's lap.

"Shh... it's okay... he'll make it. The other's will make sure of it. I know they will. We have to find a way to save Tommy."

Aisha nodded sadly.

* * *

She sighed. She was bored. This is what it came too. The yellow Power ranger to a computer consultant to _this_... whatever _this_ was. She wished she had brought something here to passed the time. And, yet... she felt like a nurse maid. She began to wonder how had Billy passed the time here in the command center. She had known about his exploits from the time he became an ex-Ranger, like her; to the time he left for Aquitar.

She then turned to the red ranger's handsome face. She smiled a bit as she walked over towards her long time friend. She was jealous. She had always known he'd make a great companion-- not that she loved him. But, in a way that she could trust them with _their _secret. When Kimberly and Billy had met Aisha, Rocky and Adam in high school it felt like Kimberly had pushed her away. And, it didn't helped when the school had chosen Jason, Zack and her to go to that conference in Switzerland.

Yet, Kimberly was happy for her. She would never tell her brunette friend that she cried on the plane. It had felt like her life was ripped away from her. Her duty of being a Power Ranger, and responsibility. By then she felt as if she was tossed aside by Kimberly and replaced by Aisha. In retrospect she realized she had been foolish to think that, and quietly decided that once this was all over Kimberly and her were going to have a nice long talk.

_You just have to get better Rocky_, she quietly pleaded.

* * *

Mesogog tilted his head. He was trying to figure out who were these people. He didn't want to ask them. That was below him. They looked like the Dino Thunder Rangers-- except there were more of them. There was a _Pink Ranger_. He blinked. Since when did the Dino Thunder Rangers had a Pink Ranger? He then soon realized something-- he would of known if Elsa had reported back to him, but she was now missing.

He scoffed. She was the second comrade under his mind control that had gone missing. The first of course being Zeltrex. But, he had found Zeltrex being hang by the red Dino thunder ranger... wait... if he saw the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and a Red Ranger was here in the flesh then who could this be? Being a Mastermind baddie never been so... confusing.

"Who are you?" he shouted, trying to masked it's confusion.

The Blue Ranger giggled. _Actually giggled._ This confused the demented boss even more. He thought she was a _he_. The Blue Ranger's eyes sparkled behind his helmet. It looked like he was having fun with Mesogog's confusion. The other Rangers all looked at the demented leader confusingly. Then at the Blue Ranger.

"Mesogog thinks I'm a _he_," The Blue Ranger whisper-giggled.

The others looked back towards Mesogog and then to her. Then they broke out in a round of laughter. The Red Ranger shook his head. Maybe now was a good time to attack. He raised his arm as if to say _Charge In_. The male Ranger charged in and begun to attack. The female Rangers readied their weapons. The blue Ranger looked at the lance and wondered for a moment how to used them, but then thought of a way.

She, like the male Rangers; charged in as well. This only left the Pink Ranger alone. The Pink Ranger lifted her bow and begun to shot Mesogog. Mesogog dodged quickly. He wasn't going to be destroyed by a arrow. The Pink Ranger's anger flared. And, she begun to shoot arrows two at a time. Then three. Yet, the demented leader still dodge. Oh, but that didn't mean he got hurt by the other weapons.

He dodged the Red Ranger's sword as well.

And, yet he couldn't dodge the Black Ranger's Ax nor the Blue Ranger's lance. In fact somehow he felt attracted to the Blue Ranger _somehow_. He wanted to fight her alone. He wanted to control her. He wanted... he wanted the Blue Ranger to show him mercy.

The blue Ranger felt it as well. He was homing in on her for some reason. It had given her a sickening feeling. Just then the Red Ranger had a plan. "Everyone attack at the same time!" he called, and they did-- there was a big explosion, a flash, and Mesogog fell to the floor. The Rangers thought that this fight was over-- but it wasn't as Mesogog stood up smirking at each and everyone of them. They needed a new plan.

"We need the power blaster." The black Ranger cried.

"We need Trini," The Red Ranger cried slapping the wrist communicator under his uniform.

"Tri we need you."

"Uh..." The Black Ranger was thinking hard. He then turned to The Red Ranger. "Do you think it will work we haven't used that since..."

The Red Ranger nodded. "I know, but it has to. We don't have the use of any other weapons. Well, not without Tommy anyway."

* * *

"Well Rocky it looks like your going to be alone for awhile." the Asian woman had said.

She smiled sadly at him. She wished that he was better. She wished that he could help them-- they needed to destroy Mesogog once and for all. And, they needed to find their other companions. She swallowed hard. He didn't know that Aisha had blinked away. What the hell did that mean? She didn't have time to think of that though. The others needed her.

"_It's morphing time! Saber tooth Tiger!_

_..._

She transported a few feet away from battle, and called her Daggers into her possession. She smirked under her helmet and then ran off towards the battle scene. This had become one interesting day. Maybe she should write a book about this...

"Jason!" she cried as the evil creature; who looked disgusting; had made it's way towards the Red Ranger.

The Black Ranger looked back at his long time friend and smirked as he turned around to hit Mesogog with his Power Ax. The monster, Mesogog; had fallen back onto the ground. The Red Ranger thanked The black Ranger and smiled at Trini.

"_Power Ax."_

"_Power Bow."_

_Power Daggers."_

"_Power Lance."_

"_Power Sword."_

The weapons made a type of Cannon that the Blue Ranger had never thought possible. But, the Red Ranger, Black ranger and Yellow Ranger were glad that their old weapons could still morph into this. But, then came the moment of truth. Would the weapon still work? Would it destroy this monster? The Yellow Ranger sensed the Red Ranger's edginess.

"It will work. It has too."

"Right."

The other Rangers lined up behind them. They balanced their powers on Mesogog and aimed for him. They all cheered (except the Blue Ranger) when they found out the blaster was still working as it shot Mesogog, but then their eyes widen in horror as Mesogog meta morphed back into a human. And, not just any human.

The Blue Ranger was shocked at these turn of events and ran towards the man that Mesogog once was. The Blue Ranger threw off her helmet as her vision in her brown eyes became blurry. It occurred to her then that she was crying. She scooped the man into her lap, and didn't noticed that the other two girls walked up beside her.

* * *

Kimberly was waking up. It seemed she had awoken from a long nap. She looked up to see Aisha and Adam smiling down on her. She moved away from Aisha's lap and fondly smiled at the both of them. She felt less drained that way. It had felt like the weight of the last ten years had finally lifted. But, she knew Tommy was still between life and death. Which brought her back to the present.

"How long was I out? Where are we?" the brunette asked.

"We don't know. You've been out for five or six hours now." Billy spoke, not letting his eyes leave the Aquirian inscription on the wall.

The brunette frowned. "And you've been starring at a wall ever since?"

Aisha and Adam looked at each other and laughed. They know what he was doing, and Kimberly did not. But, the way Kimberly had put it ... it was believable.

"Laugh at the smart guy," Billy muttered turning around watching his three friends laugh at him. He then joined too.

"But, I have some good news." Billy stated after the laughter died down.

Adam stood up. "What is it?"

"I've _finally_ figured out what the wall says."

* * *

**A/N: And, I think I'll end it there. I was going to end it before the Rangers kill Mesogog, but I decided against it. I love using their old weapons in this fight (even though Hayley doesn't really understand how)... but, I love this chapter non the less. Hehe.**

**-Ace.**

* * *


	27. Comfortably Numb

* * *

**Comfortably Numb**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

She was crying. The other Rangers were shocked. Mesogog was... human? If only they knew that... they wouldn't have gone rushing into battle... they would have come up with a plan. A plan to have destroy Mesogog and keep this man safe. It look like they were fighting a loosing battle... Rocky, Tommy and now him. How many more people did they have a chance to loose.

_At least they haven't lost Rocky, not yet at least._

Trini was the first one to speak. She had a sensible head above everyone else-- who merely forgotten that the Blue Ranger was unmasked. That the Blue Ranger was indeed, Hayley Zitkor; and could be hunted down and asked questions of the Power Rangers. She didn't want that to happen. And, she knew that the other Rangers didn't want to see it happen. It was a careless mistake to see happen.

"We got to get out of here," Trini said, finally voicing her thoughts.

There was silence for a few minutes, the Red Ranger looked around. He was still shell shocked. He nodded. He signaled the others to transport back to the Command Center. Both Katherine and Trini disengaged their uniforms and walked over to Hayley. The two woman exchanged glances. They knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hayley..." Kathrine started.

The red-head looked up and disengaged her uniform. Then she threw the morpher and coin at Katherine. She felt sick. She didn't know this was going to happen. She didn't know what to do now. The Australian woman pocketed the items and watched the red-head cry.

"Hayley..." Trini said.

But, the redhead looked at the Asian woman vilely.

"You know what you just did! You know what just happened?! The Power Rangers killed someone! _We killed someone! _We are no better than those monsters Conner, Ethan, and Kira fight on a daily basis! Those monsters don't even kill people. They just make minor casualties. And what do we do?! We take it one step further! I wish I never met you guys! Most of all I wish Tommy never made me the Dino Thunder technical advisor!" she screamed at them, crystal tears falling from her eyes as she tighten her grip on the man who was now presumed dead.

The two woman didn't say anything. They couldn't changed anything, and they now had blood on their hands. Now, that was different. In all their years as Power Rangers (Trini was the original yellow Ranger for two and a half years; Kathrine was a pink Ranger for one and a half) they never killed a mortal. It just made them feel guilty. They were the good guys. They were the Power Rangers. Even their own kids _looked_ up at them.

* * *

Kimberly finally had noticed Tommy's body laying a feet from Aisha, Adam and herself. Crystal tears weld in her chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him. She knew the truth which tugged at her heart. She was responsible for unexplainable things that had happened in the past ten years. She was at least glad she had a career to fall back on. She was a professional gymnastics teacher. Yet, sometimes she ended up missing to the outside world. She'd find herself at one of the Rangers house. She wondered what happened, but she knew what had happened.

But, she couldn't be responsible for her actions, could she? Then those dreams-- the ones with the Ninjetti animals spirits. They'd always happened when some other force had taken over her body and soul. She wondered how she'd got free from this spell. Was it because she was trying to protect them? Or was it because the other force finally had done what it set out to do?

_Tommy..._

If only she had warned him. If only he'd answered her pleas. Did he hate her for the letter she didn't really intended to write? Did he understand? She even asked the other Rangers to call out to him, but nothing worked. Yet, deep inside she still felt an evil force itching it's way to come out and play. She knew she had to fight it. She didn't want Tommy to die. It was her against the world. If only Zedd were standing In front of her now she would crush him like a bug. Yet, he wasn't so she picked up a semi- huge rock and threw it at the wall.

The other Ninjetti Rangers looked at her. They knew she wasn't strong enough to lift that rock, but Billy smiled sadly and figured that Kim was mad at something-- and lifted the rock with adrenaline power and threw it. He and Adam were talking about the Aquirian marks on the wall (quietly). He sighed. This wasn't how he expected this day to turn out.

Aisha, on the other hand; was intently watching Kimberly. Thoughts wandered around in her mind. She knew there was no way Kimberly could survive this blow... if Tommy died. She knew the real reason Kim never went to talk to the man she once loved... and still did. Even Katherine and Trini knew. If Kimberly had gone out to seek Tommy then he would have ended up in the same position's as now. She was only glad that it didn't happened until now.

But, one thought had come across her mind: _How did she manage to find Tommy in Reefside, California? _

It didn't make any sense.

"Kimberly?" the yellow Ranger asked, bring Kimberly out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" the brunette asked looking at her long time friend.

"How did you find out where Tommy was? I mean you guys never spoke to each other in ten years. Let alone seen each other."

The brunette closed her eyes, and sighed. She thought about it. When had she found out Tommy Oliver's number? When had she decided to stalk him. Well, she didn't mean it like that. But, she was confused of the thought. She smiled bitterly at Aisha before she answered the question.

"I don't really remember. One minute I was my normal self the next..."

All of the sudden her eyes seemed distant. Both Adam and Billy looked at her, and watched her as she was thrown back into a memory.

* * *

_She was walking down the street of Reefside. Her hair was up in a bun. Yet, her hair color wasn't brunette at all. It was a silky raven color. She had entered a Cafe-- which she hadn't noticed the name of it (Hayley's Cyber cafe). The place had seemed closed-- but there was a woman with red hair inside, sitting on a stool, her face and her hands; crying._

"_Excuse me," she asked the red head._

_The red head looked up and fought back the tears, but it was impossible. She looked at the raven haired woman sadly, and smiled._

"_We're closed-- wait how did you get in he-"_

_The raven-haired girl laughed, a cold hearted laughed. She could used the powers that she was given by Lord Zedd. She had transported inside, after she found out the door was locked. _

"_Simple," the raven haired woman said looking at her nails. "What's wrong your boyfriend broke up with you or something?"_

_The red head rolled her eyes. "No! My best friend and boyfriend are missing. They were on this Paleontology quest--" she didn't tell her that? Did she? But, looking in her brunette eyes she felt like she could tell her anything. It was like the red head was under a spell... _her_ spell._

"_Oh?" the raven haired woman asked. "What are their names?"_

_The red head gulped and looked away. She didn't want to tell this stranger about her now dead lover and her best friend. But, before she could do anything the words slipped out of her mouth..._

"_Anton Mercer and Tommy Oliver."_

_The raven haired woman did a double take. So, her plans was working after all. She had found him. And, that Anton Mercer fellow had become a rare jewel... a rare jewel indeed..._

* * *

Jason slammed his fist down as Trini told him what they've done. Katherine, Hayley and the man were now safe inside the Command Center. Trini sighed. She couldn't believe what they've done. It was hard knowing that you've killed someone. It was even more hard knowing you could have prevented it. They were Rangers-- they were never suppose to inflict damage on the innocent.

But, how could they've have known. The other Ex-Rangers starred at the couple feeling guilty themselves. This was all apart of life. That's what they've thought. This was all a dream. One very bad dream. They'll wake up soon. But, each of the other Rangers knew it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

A cold, harsh reality.

Rocky was poisoned, they killed a man, and who knew where the others were. And Tommy, Jason's best friend was slowly dying. Maybe there was a way to fix this. Jason didn't care anymore. They had to fix this-- they had to save Rocky and Tommy, and the man inside the infirmary they knew nothing about.

_The only question was: how?_

* * *

**A/N: Feh. Depressing, no? I feel sad now. I killed someone-- even though I know I haven't officially killed off Rocky nor Tommy yet. Sorry 'bout that. I had this interesting insult match in my head (for another fic) which kind of left me in a bad mood. Heh, and, it left me here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided too update this story early since I will be gone for the weekend! Enjoy! R+R!**

* * *


	28. Here It Goes Again

* * *

**Here It Goes Again**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

The Asian woman flung her arms around her husband's firm body. She trembled into his body. This had never happened before. She had wished now she had taken that summer class on nursing-- she was going to, but didn't think she would need it. They weren't Power Rangers anymore. And, Kimberly hadn't had an episode for years.

"Tri? What's the matter?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around his wife, as she began to cry into his chest.

She swallowed hard. "I could have helped him! If I only--"

But, Jason cut her off. "But, you didn't and there's nothing else to do. We can't save everyone. We know that. We _knew _that."

Trini looked up into her husband's brown eyes and nodded. She smiled wearily. She knew she had to look ahead and not behind. They had to be there for Aisha and Hayley. It were times like these she wished that they had help from Zordon and Alpha 5. But, she knew that would never happen. Zordon had returned to his plant years ago-- and Alpha 5 was helping the Space Rangers.

* * *

Katherine walked out of the infirmary numbly. She was depressed, and seeing Trini and Jason together made her more depressed, so she ventured outside. She was thinking of her own husband who was somewhere out there. And, yet they hadn't bothered looking for the other Rangers. They're minds were on the man who now laid beside Rocky (who was now pronounced dead), and Rocky himself.

The blond closed her eyes. She never expected this-- experiencing death at first hand. It reminded her on how short and precious life was. She knew then she was lucky to have someone like Billy to be by her side. She just hoped he was still alive. She smiled softly as she heard doors open and someone stepping out.

"Hey Kath..." Zack said sitting beside her.

She turned to look at the African-American man., and smiled. These were hard times, she thought before turning to the stars.

"Do you think they're okay?" Katherine asked softly.

"Yeah. They're Rangers. They'll find a way to get back to us, and maybe save Rocky." he said half-jokingly.

Katherine just glared at him, and then her facial expression soften, "I hope so. After everything is over I hope we can live a normal life."

* * *

"Kim?" Aisha asked worriedly.

She had begun waving her hand in the brunette's face. After a minute or so the brunette looked around and smiled sheepishly. She then stood up, and frowned.

"I think we need to get out of here. And, save Tommy and Rocky." Kim said.

A emotion passed through her chocolate brown eyes, which no one saw. She turned back to look at Tommy. She needed to save him. That much she knew. She had gone through hell and back just to see him die... and in her book that wasn't right. Swallowing hard she turned to her best friend, since forever; Billy Cranston.

"You said you knew how to read the inscription?" the brunette asked placing her hands on her waist.

Billy nodded, unsure how to answered. All he knew was this was Kimberly all right. The same girl who had made him go to dances in the seventh grade, eat a paste and paper sand which in third grade. And, he couldn't forget about the time his brain reading machine made them switch brains in high school. Of course, that all changed when Tommy came into the picture-- but he couldn't resist the girl who had lived next door to him since they were born. They _were_ practically best friends!

"Yeah, Kim. But, I think we should leave Tommy here. For now."

Kimberly nodded sadly. "O-OK. What's the plan?" she asked.

"We search for any signs for where we are. The inscription said that we needed elements- Water, Fire, Air, Earth, and Heart to pass through."

His companions nodded blindly, and stood up, and followed Billy to the inscription. They were only four and they needed five? Didn't they? Adam was the first to speak.

"Well, that's great! We have five elements and for people."

Kimberly frowned and folded her arms. "Well, that sucks. I think I made this place as a safe haven, thinking of the Ninjetti Rangers."

They all turned and looked at her.

"This was the only place I could of gone with out my evil side knowing. When she was gone, I've come back to Earth. Still... I don't know where we are. And, the other fact was we _need_ Rocky."

"That's great Kim! He's indisposed at the moment!" Adam cried throwing his arms into the air making Kimberly cringe.

* * *

He was sitting numbly by the a tree. His raven black hair fell over his eyes. He starred down at a communicator that he hid from himself and his father. He had known about his father's evil ways, and wanted to stop him. And, yet he couldn't. He had stolen the Gem and communicator in hopes that he could save his father.

But, he saw that creature; that his father turn into become extinct by the hands of the Power Rangers. They were not the Dino Rangers that he was so use to seeing. They were new, but older Rangers. He had known, because he read about them and saw them on the news every single day when he was a child.

Suddenly, he felt the wind whisper his name. He turned around and saw nothing. He frowned, and stood up. He then dusted himself off He clutched onto the damn communicator as if it were his last life line, he's chocolate brown eyes shifting in ever direction. Somehow he felt like he wasn't alone. Like someone was watching him.

"Whose there?!" he shouted.

No answer. He shook his head. He felt odd that he was seeing things. Or hearing things. These things weren't here. They weren't real. He then felt it again. The wind was tapping his shoulder and whispering his name over and over. It had sounded like his father. But, that was impossible. His father was dead wasn't he?

"It must be my imagination," he muttered as he walked away, but yet the wind didn't stop.

It began to follow him. The raven haired boy began to think he was crazed. He began to hear footsteps walking beside him. But no one was there. His name was laced in the chilly air that had engulf the city hours before. Maybe if he was with someone this annoyance would pass. But, he felt it wouldn't go away easily.

He then felt tapping on the communicator and then heard someone's voice.

"Tr...ent..."

* * *

They continued down the corridor quietly. The cave-like surroundings had bore them to death. And, no one seemed willing to talk. Kimberly and Billy took up the front while Aisha and Adam followed behind them. Aisha had been scolding Adam for the past half hour. They all knew everyone was on edge they had no clue what to do now. With Rocky indisposed they had no hope.

Kimberly turned around, and smiled sadly. There had to be another way. By the look in her eyes a person could tell that she felt guilty.

"It's all my fault," she whispered making everyone look at her.

"If I could of control it then Rocky and Tommy would be okay. If I hadn't left Angel Grove none of this would've happened!"

Then, Kimberly took off running in a direction due north with tears running down her face.

"Kim wait!" Aisha cried.

Adam scoffed. "Just let her go. She's no use to us anyway!"

Fuming, Billy pivot around and folded his arms. His glare (which was normally used on enemies of the Power Rangers) made Adam flinch.

"You do know she's the only one that knows her way around?" He said-- vile laced into his voice as he walked back towards the inscription.

Aisha just shook her head and followed Billy. Adam blinked and turned around. He was still trying to figure out why he snapped at Kim an hour ago. It wasn't like him. Sighing, he decided to go and try to find Kimberly. It wasn't her fault anyway. That much he knew. She was just a pawn in a larger picture brought on by Lord Zedd.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Trent finally enters the picture. And, tension is between the Ninjetti Rangers. What kind of develop may come out of this.Only time will tell. And, to tell you the truth; this chapter sat half finish on my computer and I keep pushing back on finishing it. But, here's an update. I'll try to update before I go on vacation next week. Anyway, R+R!**

* * *


	29. Ghost

* * *

**Ghost**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summery: Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?**

* * *

A raven haired boy looked around from side to side. A moment ago he had heard his name being said, and no one was around him. He didn't have any friends around, and no one at school had taken a liking to him-- friend or otherwise. Even when he worked at Hayley's Cyberspace, no one even dared speak to him.

Speaking of the cafe it had been closed for days. He wondered why. He had walked up towards the building and peeked inside. There was no lights, and no one was inside. Where was Hayley? And, why did he feel like he was missing out in something. Then again, he felt someone touch his shoulder, but as he turned around no one was there.

"I'm loosing it," he mumbled.

The wind chuckled uncharacteristically.

_That sounds like my father's voice_, he thought.

The raven haired boy then felt something the wind embrace him and the cafe door opened, quickly. The raven haired boy stared at the now unlocked door and blinked a few times before he knew it something or someone pulled him inside the building.

* * *

_A normal life?_ The blond thought.

After all these years? She couldn't believe it. Her fondest wish was about to be true in a few hours. It all came down till when the other Rangers came back. And, Rocky... Rocky was lying in the infirmary fighting for his life. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. She couldn't loose anymore people. They had all ready lost someone.

"_Do you think they're okay?" Katherine asked softly._

"_Yeah. They're Rangers. They'll find a way to get back to us, and maybe save Rocky." he said half-jokingly._

_Katherine just glared at him, and then her facial expression soften, "I hope so. After everything is over I hope we can live a normal life."_

She knew that a few hours ago Zack asked if she was okay and truth be told she had lied to him. She wasn't okay. That man's death had shaken her to the core. She knew that her own husband could end up like Rocky or worse like Mercer. It scared her. It scared her to hell. Clutching a small pterodactyl necklace around her neck (which was custom made by Billy) she wished on it. She knew it was a silly thing to do, but she was use to it-- even more so since Billy had disappeared.

_**It was the middle of the night too.**_

She then looked up to the sky and smiled softly, "Bill come back." And, then she trotted off into the command center for sleep.

* * *

"Whose there?" the raven-haired boy asked softly.

There was no answer.

"T...r...e...n...t..."

The boy blinked. He was scared and he wanted to run away, but something kept his feet planted to the ground. He felt the wind against his face, and thought he saw rain drops falling from the ceiling. No, he thought it was raining inside the Cafe. It was just.. impossible.

Then in a blinked of an eye a man with blond hair and grey eyes. The raven haired boy blinked a few times. This was impossible. It was like this man who was his father appeared before him-- like magic. And, he was wearing white.

"Trent..." the man said.

The boy, Trent; gasped and took a step back. The man, smiled sadly. He then turned away from the boy and talked softly. "Trent... I'm gone. I never got to finish my life's work. I'm sorry I wasn't a better father."

Trent blinked and tried to touch his father but his hands went through. "Theres a woman crying over me in Angel Grove. Please tell her I love her...

And with that not only did his father disappeared, Trent found himself standing outside of a tall gray building on the side of the mountain.

* * *

Adam had been searching over an hour for Kim. He knew he would have to come back to "camp" with her, or else they probably be forever lost. He sighed loudly and then fell over a small cliff and into a ditch. He then saw Kim sitting nearby with her head on top of her knees and her arms around her long legs.

She then looked up and saw Adam starring her. She let out a sob, and turned away. Adam had taken this moment in time to jog over to her and wrap his arms around her. He was now crying as well. They both knew that they were at fault. And, it hurt them so much. Kim swallowed hard and frowned.

"I still have the power Lord Zedd given me... _her_. I'm forever cursed."

Adam nodded, and put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up.

"Don't let Lord Zedd win. We've been fighting them for years, and I'll be damned if we lose now." his hand glowed a blueish black.

Kim blinked a bit. "Oh my god! Water! This is what that inscription was talking about?!"

Adam looked at her but said nothing. Instead, Kim shot up and grabbed his hand and ran towards their "camp".

_Only way to save yourself is to find the five elements of Earth. Even if your bad half dies you'll still end up here with Tommy dead_, evil Kim had told her once. The five elements... Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Heart. Kim knew the element she had all ready. It was only time till Aisha, Billy and whoever else held the elements help her to get free from this prison.

* * *

Trent looked over the massive building. It seemed to be a prison of some kind... or so he thought. Nothing more, nothing less. He studied it. He then heard a voice and walked towards it. He then saw a woman standing there, her blond hair blowing in the night less wind. He thought it was odd. She wore this long blue night gown and held onto a necklace he couldn't see.

"Bill come back."

Trent blinked. Bill? What-- where was he now? Was he in Angel Grove? If he was, there was only one question that remained.

* * *

**-TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: New Chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one up asap. It looks like Trent finally joined the rest of the Power Ranger Clan. And, the ghost following Trent around was Anton Mercer.**

**-Ace.**

* * *


	30. Sweet Sacrifice

**

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

* * *

**

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: ****Years after the infamous Dear John Letter Kimberly Ann Hart calls Thomas Oliver and asks him to met in Angel Grove's Park. Can a relationship ten years old be salvage?

* * *

**

Aisha, and Billy sat close to were the inscription was. They never took their eyes off Tommy. He was the one in need of medical attention. The one who should be in an infirmary. But, every time Aisha closed her eyes she saw something. She didn't know what it was...

_The Red Ape stood their by the mountain cliff and turn towards the Yellow Bear. Behind her she could see the Blue Wolf, and Black Frog. The Black Frog stepped forward. He lifted his webbed-foot and pointed into the sky._

"_See it's amazing. They've made it. I never thought hey would. Even after—"_

_Up above them where the Pink Crane and Falcon flying-- no soaring the skies together, like it was meant to be. Like it should have been._

"_Your right Adam." The Blue Wolf said._

_The other smiled and turned back walking away from the cliff. All, but the Yellow Bear. Instead, she look down and saw the forest in shambles. _

"_Aisha-- are you okay?" The Black Frog asked._

"_Um, yea. It's nothing."_

_But, the Yellow Bear shivered and looked up into the sky--_

"Aisha!" Billy called out to her as she fell over.

She blinked her eyes, and looked down to her hands. She felt like this battle isn't over. Not yet, not by a long shot. She looked over to Tommy, who she knew was fighting for his life, and then back to Billy . He was deeply concerned about her.

"Are you all right? Billy asked.

"I think so. I mean I'm still breathing, aren't I?" she joked, but frowned.

An eerie feeling came over her as she stood up. She tried to remember that dream-- or that premonition. But, she couldn't recall anything. She wondered if it was more trouble for them.

"You sure?" Billy asked.

"Positive Billy."

* * *

"Anyone there?" the boy asked taking a few steps onto the bare mountain range.

Katherine turned around, and gasped. She was confused on what was going on. Well, not exactly. She wanted to know what he was doing here and why hadn't the alarm system didn't warn them. The boy had black hair and was dressed in white attire. _Or at least she thought. _

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The Wind. It brought me here. Who are you?"

"I'm-- none of your business. Now leave." Katherine said , stepping forward before getting all defensive.

_She's crazy,_ the boy thought as he back away.

But, then the doors to the command center opened-- revealing a sadden Hayley. She was still crying, as she looked up and noticed the boy. Then she looked at Katherine, and smiled sadly.

"Kat it's okay. I know him. He won't harm anyone."

Katherine turned around and nodded then went back to watching the stars. She felt lost. All she knew was her husband was out there. But, then she felt an eerie chill from behind her.

"Hayley?" she called out.

Hayley and the boy were gone. She stood alone onto of a cliff-- looking up above at the morning sun...

"_Aisha-- are you okay?" The Black Frog asked._

"_Um, yea. It's nothing."_

_But, the Yellow Bear shivered and looked up into the sky, and saw bullets flying. They hit the two birds. As they fell towards the ground, she recognized them-- the Pink Crane and the White Falcon. All the while, the animal spirits returned "home"._

_Katherine tried to call out to her friends. "Billy! Aisha! Adam! Rocky! Please... oh god..."_

_

* * *

_Kimberly opened her eyes, and she was scared. She had stop moving, and Adam noticed. He was standing a few feet in front of her. He didn't say a word. But when he looked into her brown eyes, he knew what she saw wasn't good.

"It's not over." she mumbled.

That confused him.

"What isn't over?" he asked.

"The battle, the fight. That's all I know. The Ranger woman just shared a premonition... I think. I mean, I know Katherine, Aisha and I did."

"What about Trini and Hayley?

Kimberly turned away. "I don't know. Trina never was a Ninjetti Ranger-- like you and me. And, Hayley-- she just became a Ranger."

They continued towards where they started from. They took it slow, provided that Kimberly took it slow. Well, at least Adam had asked her to. The Black Frog's mind filled with questions he wanted to ask her. But, he decided to wait until they got back to camp.

Only thing that Kimberly Ann Hart was sure of was The End Game stared _now.

* * *

_

"Katherine!" Zack called shaking her a bit.

But, nothing happened. She didn't awake or anything. Trini and Hayley were fussing around her. They were trying to get her to breathe. Or awake. Or something.

But nothing happened.

"It's no use." Hayley said. "We can't wake her up."

"We can't lose her. Billy can't lose her!" Trini said crying.

But then Jason shot up and grabbed his wife as tears fell from her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do. We done the best we can. Tri she's in a coma. We only can talk to her. We have to be here for her. Be strong."

But, as Jason said that he looked to were Rocky's body was and it was _gone_...

* * *

"_Katherine what are you doing here?" Rocky asked as he stood up from his chair in the Juice Bar._

_They were seven-teen again. Teenagers. Katherine was wearing a pink summer dress, while he was wearing a blue shirt, and jeans._ _She walked over to him and embrace him._

"_Where are we?" she asked._

"_The Juice Bar. Um, Ernie's not in." he said nonchalantly._

_She just smiled and shook her head. "Listen-- you need to go. The Pink Crane needs you. Now more then ever."_

"_Pink Crane?"_

"_Rocky don't do this. The Ninjetti Rangers need you. I can feel it, Kimberly is summoning you. You must go."_

_He laughed. "Yeah Right. I haven't talk to her since that stupid letter she sent."_

_Katherine gasped._

"_Rocko, please. Tommy can loose his life. You could too. Your Yellow Bear needs you. She's not strong. They're all worried about you Rocky. Please." she begged._

_As she begged, the backdrop faded, and they were grown up again. Rocky was sprawled on the floor as Katherine bent down to help him up._

"_Rocky you all right?" she asked._

"_Ah, I got this splitting headache. I think I saw something too. Kim needs me though."_

_And, in a flash he was gone, leaving Katherine to wander through space and time._

_She look down to her right hand and murmured, "_I'm the sacrifice._"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay. This fix is done with it's *on hiatus* stats. Sorry that I had to do that. I felt as if I didn't have my creative juices flowing in me. Plus, I'm working on writing a children's book right now. But, like I said before I wanted to finish this. And, of course this story is going to go out with a bang.**

**-Ace.  
**

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
